Wybraniec Przeznaczenia
by Panna Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Destiny's Darling" The Fictionist. Zbiór różnego rodzaju miniaturek do „Ulubieńca Losu".
1. Ł: Wstrząśnienie i kawa

**Autor:** The Fictionist

**Tytuł oryginału: **Destiny's Darling

**Link do oryginału: **s/6042425/1/Destiny-s-Darling

**Tłumacz: **Panna Mi

**Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Wybraniec Przeznaczenia

**Zgoda: **jest

**Beta: **Himitsu

**Długość: **zbiór miniaturek, ale jak do tej pory miniaturek pojawiło się 27 – aczkolwiek nie wszystkie postanowiłam przetłumaczyć

**Rating: **T

**Opis: **Zbiór miniaturek do „Ulubieńca Losu" – pomysły i momenty, które przyszły autorce do głowy, ale nie pasowały do historii.

* * *

Znowu dodam coś od siebie – zresztą wiecie doskonale, że jestem strasznie gadatliwą osobą. W każdym razie do rzeczy: wszystkie miniaturki pozwoliłam sobie podzielić na pewne kategorie, aby łatwiejsze było znalezienie w nich tego, czym się jest zainteresowanym. Tak więc pojawiać się będą Łatki do „Ulubieńca Losu", czyli momenty, które są uzupełnieniem do rozdziałów, dopowiedzeniem; Alternatywy, czyli alternatywny przebieg wydarzeń, „co by było gdyby…", jak również i później alternatywne zakończenia; Wyzwania, czyli miniaturki napisane tylko dlatego, że czytelnicy stawili przed autorką „wyzwanie" napisania czegoś – oczywiście związanego z _Ulubieńcem_ ;) oraz Miniaturki, czyli wszystko to, co nie będzie pasowało do żadnej kategorii. Jeżeli uznacie to jednak za system zbędny, to proszę, abyście dali o tym znać – po prostu go usunę ;). Jeżeli w jakiejś miniaturce pojawi się slash (tak, pojawi się, jak obiecałam ^^) to uprzedzę o tym w ostrzeżeniach.

Tłumaczenie jest zapakowanym w świąteczny papier prezentem z okazji tego, iż pod „Ulubieńcem Losu" pojawiło się już 500 komentarzy – jesteście po prostu wspaniali i dziękuję wam za wszystkie, wszystkie komentarze, jakie napisaliście. Za to, że sprawiacie, iż moja praca ma jakiś sens i za to, iż powodujecie, że moje serce tak niesamowicie ściska się, kiedy słyszę, że po raz kolejny przyprawiłam was tymi rozdziałami, całym tłumaczeniem, o dobry nastrój czy jakiekolwiek inne pozytywne emocje. Mam nadzieję, że cieszycie się z tego prezentu. :)

Nie przedłużając już, po prostu życzę wam wszystkim jak najmilszego czytania. :)

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Łatka 1**

(Gdzieś pomiędzy rozdziałem 24 a 26 „Ulubieńca Losu")

**Wstrząśnienie i kawa**

Harry wzdrygnął się niemal niezauważalnie, kiedy bardzo gorąca fala kawy uderzyła w jego głowę, a pięść spotkała się z jego szczęką – stanowczo odchylił swoją głowę, uderzając głośno o znajdującą się za nim ścianę.

- Łap, śmierciożerco! – zadrwił McLaggen. – I wypieprzaj z naszego Pokoju Wspólnego.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywał się w niego, a jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak bardzo zażenowany. Próbując udawać, że w żaden sposób go to nie ruszyło, desperacko starając się nie spoglądać na nikogo, wycofał się z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Kilka sekund później już biegł.

Za godzinę miał Obronę Przed Czarną Magią, ale kogo to tak naprawdę obchodziło… Z zażenowaniem zdał sobie sprawę, że oczy piekły go od gorących łez. Całe jego włosy lepiły się od kawy, skóra była poparzona, a twarz… pokrywała się pęcherzami wywołanymi gorącem. Zaklął pod nosem, skręcając gwałtownie na drogę prowadzącą do łazienki.

Z łoskotem rzucił torbę na podłogę, w duszy modląc się o to, by nikt nie wszedł, kiedy odwrócił się do umywali i pochylił nad nią. Musiał przed zajęciami pozbyć się z siebie tego gówna.

Cała ta sytuacja była śmieszna – jaki normalny człowiek był bombardowany szyderczymi wyzwiskami, kawą i uderzeniami w chwili, w której wszedł do Pokoju? Tak się po prostu nie działo. Chociaż najwyraźniej był tego wyjątkiem. Salazarze, był takim dziwakiem…

Pochylił się nad umywalką, zatykając jej odpływ. To było takie głupie. Miał ochotę uderzyć kogoś, przekląć ich w zapomnienie… ale zarazem miał ochotę płakać. Żaden Gryfon choćby słowem nie zaprotestował przeciwko McLaggenowi. Niektórzy z całą pewnością mieli na twarzach wyraz winy i zakłopotania, ale niczego nie zrobili. Och, ta kapryśność Gryfońskiej przyjaźni. Mieli być bohaterami, to Ślizgoni mieli wbijać każdemu nóż w plecy po to, by osiągnąć swoje cele… ale tak nie było. Ślizgoni byli niesamowicie lojalni wobec siebie. Wadzili się, niszczyli innych w celu pozyskania statusu i władzy… ale nigdy nie wykopali innego węża ze swojego domu. Nie publicznie. Natomiast Gryfoni: ile to już wcześniej razy obracali się przeciwko niemu? Nawet niezłomnie lojalne borsuki już wcześniej zmieniały swoje nastawienie względem niego.

Jak na ironię, jedyne osoby, które zawsze zachowywały się tak samo, to węże.

Niech to wszystko cholera…

- Harry?

Zamarł, słysząc ten znany, aksamitny głos. Tom. Kurwa.

- Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo – odparł Tom. Rozległ się miękki odgłos coraz bardziej zbliżających się do niego kroków. Ten dzień stawał się coraz gorszy. Zmrużył oczy na dziedzica Slytherina – ostrzegając, by nawet nie śmiał zapytać, dlaczego trzyma głowę pod kranem. Tom nie zrobił tego, jedynie przyglądając mu się przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę.

Drewniana przegródka toalety roztrzaskała się, a jedna jej część oderwała się od reszty. Tom wykonał szybki ruch i gotowy stołek podleciał do jego rąk.

- Chodź – rozkazał. Podniósł wzrok, napotykając spojrzenie Toma, kwestionując to. Riddle przewrócił oczami. – Usiądź.

Z wahaniem, zrobił to.

- Przechyl głowę do tyłu. Brudzisz się. - Nie poruszył się, czując się zbyt bezbronnie i niepewnie. Riddle westchnął. – _Harry_ – zbeształ go.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na znajdującą się za nim umywalkę. Nie odwrócił wzroku, a jego dłoń wciąż spoczywała na różdżce, znajdującej się w kieszeni. Jeśli Tom to zauważył, zignorował to; chowając własną różdżkę.

Długie palce zacisnęły się na jego włosach, ciągnąc je. Poczuł, jak jego ramiona i szyja napinają się. To było tak cholernie niezręczne...

Nienawidził, kiedy ktokolwiek widział go takiego, tym bardziej, że był to Tom, którego, być może, nawet i czasami szanował – Tom z tym swoim „brzydzę się wszelką słabością, masz wolną rękę, jeśli nie korzystam z mieszania się w twoje sprawy".

Poczuł wodę.

- Co się stało? – zapytał cicho Tom, nie patrząc na niego.

- To nic takiego – powiedział automatycznie. Dziedzic Slytherina wydobył z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

- Ukrywasz się w łazience z kawą we włosach i krwią w ustach.

Um. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Twoje zdolności do kłamania są w szczytowej formie, co?

- Zamknij się. – W jego słowach nie było uszczypliwości.

Następnych kilka minut minęło w ciszy, złamanej jedynie dźwiękiem lecącej z kranu wody. Oparł się chęci skrzywienia się. Cholera, to bolało.

Dłoń Toma zatrzymała się na moment, kierując się na tylną część jego głowy. Zaczynał czuć zawroty. Dzwoniło mu w uszach.

- Do twojej listy dochodzi jeszcze możliwe wstrząśnienie mózgu… usiądź. – Ręka opuściła jego włosy, zaciskając się mocno na jego ramieniu.

Zrobił to w milczeniu. Powinien przejmować się takim wykonywaniem rozkazów… prawda? Tom przykucnął, świecąc różdżką w jego oczy. Wzdrygnął się.

- Zbyt jasno – mruknął. – Idź sobie.

Tom nieznacznie się skrzywił.

- Jesteś zmęczony? Głupie pytanie… cierpisz na absurdalnie śmieszny brak snu. Czujesz jakiekolwiek zawroty czy bóle głowy, nudności?

Naprawdę musiał na to odpowiadać?

- Nic mi nie jest – skłamał.

- Hmmm… - mruknął sarkastycznie Tom, powątpienie rozbrzmiewało w jego głosie.

- Naprawdę… - zaczął.

Tom usunął swoją rękę z jego ramienia. W następnej sekundzie zachwiał się, wzrok mu się rozmazał, a świat niepokojąco się wokół niego zakołysał. Czuł jak opada do przodu. Dwie ręce chwyciły jego ramiona, trzymając go w pozycji pionowej.

- Wezmę to za: „tak, Tom, mam przynajmniej jeden z tych objawów". – Głos Riddle'a stał się twardszy. – Nie okłamuj mnie, Harry. To nie przysporzy ci niczego dobrego. – Zamrugał, kiedy dłoń szarpnęła jego głowę.

- Ał… - mruknął, zaskoczony. Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Powtarzam: co się stało?

Ze zmęczeniem wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

- Błąd – warknął Tom. – Już o tym rozmawiamy. Cholera to wszystko, Potter, jestem na to za stary.

- Och, więc jestem teraz „Potterem"? Masz jedynie… szesnaście lat, Tom – warknął. Riddle zmrużył oczy. Jego wzrok stał się przebiegły i wyglądało, jakby się głęboko nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Gryfoni cię wykopali. – Tom zgadywał? Czy może coś wiedział? Jego wzrok mimowolnie odwrócił się od Riddle'a. Tom pokręcił głową. – W takim razie zobaczymy się wieczorem w naszym Pokoju Wspólnym – powiedział w końcu.

- To…

- Cicho, Harry. – Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. – Pójdziesz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z własnej woli czy będę musiał cię tam zaciągnąć?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem, marszcząc brwi. Tom przyglądał mu się uważnie.

- Wezmę to za to drugie – stwierdził oschle Riddle.

W następnej sekundzie jego nogi straciły kontakt z podłogą.

- Chodźmy, Wybrańcu. Salazarze, ile to ja dla ciebie robię…


	2. W: Krzycząc przez sen

Za betę serdecznie dziękuję **Himitsu**.

Dobrze, trochę czasu minęło od poprzedniej aktualizacji, tak więc myślę, że czas na kolejną łatkę. Bardzo cieszę się, że wszyscy tak pozytywnie przyjęli to tłumaczenie, wasze komentarze były naprawdę miłe i sprawiły mi prawdziwą radość.

**Alishacet**, nie wiem, czy nie powinnam czuć się z tego powodu winna... Chociaż cieszę się, że tak bardzo ci się spodobało i że udało mi się wywołać u ciebie radość. Za życzenia, chociaż już trochę po fakcie, niesamowicie ci dziękuję. :) **Sara**, bardzo cieszę się, że tak myślisz. Miniaturki dają możliwość spojrzenia na niektóre rzeczy z innej perspektywy, więc myślę, że tak, wyjaśnią wiele rzeczy :). Tom zawsze będzie tam dla Harry'ego, tylko pozazdrościć mu takiego przyjaciela ;). Dziękuję za życzenia, chociaż już chyba robię to nieco po fakcie. ;) **Tina**, miło słyszeć, że ci się spodobała :). Cieszę się również, że przekonałaś się do "Ulubieńca" no i oczywiście mam nadzieję, że dalej będziesz do niego - i wszelkich innych jego dodatków - tak pozytywnie nastawiona. **Mangha**, to tylko miniaturki, chwalić się będę, kiedy wezmę się za coś większego ;). W takim razie, dziękuję za opinię, pozostawię taką klasyfikację - skoro może być pomocna ;). No i, oczywiście, cieszę się, że łatka się podobała. **Okey**, bardzo się cieszę, że miniaturka się podobała. Doskonale rozumiem brak czasu na komentowanie, tak więc absolutnie nie ma za co przepraszać. Po prostu cieszę się, że wciąż do "Ulubieńca" zaglądasz ;). Zaskoczyła mnie nieco opinia na temat tego, że jest on najlepszym tekstem na tym forum i bardzo za nią dziękuję. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, nie mnie oceniać, tak więc nie wypowiem się sama na ten temat :). **Keti**, miło mi, że tak myślisz. ;) **Cookies. Alice**, nie tylko przetrwam, ale również bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę! :) Uwielbienie do Toma jest całkowicie zrozumiałe, tak samo jak niechęć do McLaggena. Miło mi, że taką radość sprawiłam ci kolejnym tłumaczeniem, chociaż, jak widać, będzie ono aktualizowanie nieco rzadziej - po prostu nie dałabym rady często aktualizować dwóch różnych ficków (nawet, jeżeli jeden składa się z miniaturek...). **Nanette**, całkowicie zrozumiałe, te rozdziały były już dość dawno publikowane ;). Cieszę się, że podobały ci się słowa o Gryfonach i Ślizgonach, bo również i ja uważam je za niezwykle trafne. Miło mi też słyszeć, że podoba ci się pomysł "Wybrańca Przeznaczenia" - z całą pewnością ukarze kilkakrotnie "Ulubieńca" od strony, od której go jeszcze nie widzieliśmy ;).

Miniaturki, jak sami już pewnie zauważyliście, nie będą pojawiać się regularnie, aczkolwiek pojawiać się na pewno będą. Postarałam się poukładać je mniej więcej chronologicznie, tak więc na pewno nie pojawią się tutaj spojlery rozdziałów, które się jeszcze nie pojawiły.

A teraz - miłego czytania!

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Wyzwanie 1**

(Prośba o kontynuację poprzedniej łatki)

**Krzycząc przez sen**

Ręka brutalnie chwyciła tył jego koszuli, wciągając go do innego korytarza.

- Co… Tom? – parsknął. Ślizgon uniósł brwi, nie przerywając poruszania się w swoim normalnym, szybkim tempie, otoczony przez resztę swojego „gangu".

- Jakiś problem, Harry? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? – zażądał odpowiedzi.

- Wlecze cię przez korytarz? – zaproponował wesoło Alphard. Wysłał młodemu Blackowi ostre spojrzenie, po czym znów skoncentrował się na Tomie.

- Nie no, serio?

- Masz mózg. Użyj go. Jak myślisz, co mogę robić? – pomimo swoich zjadliwych słów, nastoletni Czarny Pan wyglądał na, przede wszystkim, rozbawionego.

- Wleczesz mnie przez korytarz… - przyznał. Zevi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Dlaczego?

- No cóż, przypuszczam, że przydałoby ci się jakieś łóżko na noc?

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał.

- Słucham?

- Słyszałeś – odpowiedział Tom, także zatrzymując się i spoglądając na niego. Ja… och.

- Nie będę spał w Slytherinie. Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, znaczna część jego mieszkańców w tym czasie to ludzie, którzy chcą mnie zabić. – Był bardzo urażony, kiedy Tom odchylił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się; śmiechem intensywnym, melodyjnym i tajemniczym, co do jego znaczenia. Reszta Ślizgonów również chichotała. – No co? Mówię poważnie! To nie jest śmieszne – warknął. Abraxas poczochrał mu włosy.

- Ach, cały ty. Nie martw się, lwiaku. – Blondyn przestał prychać. – Tom ochroni cię przed podłymi, paskudnymi śmierciożercami.

Harry poczuł jak jego policzki płoną pomidorową czerwienią… kolorem świeżych wiśni.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej ochrony! To nie to miałem na myśli! – zaprzeczył. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się bardzo znany, drapieżny uśmiech.

- Przestraszony, Zbawicielu? – zadrwił lekko.

- NIE!

- W takim razie, z czym masz problem? – Był skołowany.

- Ja… cóż… - zmagał się ze znalezieniem odpowiedniej odpowiedzi.

- Tak myślałem – powiedział Tom i tylko niewielki błysk w jego oczach zdradzał jego zadowolenie z siebie. Harry zmarszczył brwi. To nie chodziło o śmierciożerców. Chodziło bardziej o to, że Tom był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy byli na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć, że nie za bardzo się wysypiał, a Slytherin – co wiedział z brutalnego doświadczenia – miał zabezpieczenia przed koszmarami. Spędzanie połowy nocy na krzyczeniu przez sen pod osłoną uroków wyciszających nie mogło, tak jak w Gryffindorze, ujść mu na sucho. Niezręczna sytuacja? Cholera, tak!

- Skoro już mówimy o miejscach do spania. – Tom zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. – Gdzie dokładnie się teraz wybierałeś?

Wątpił, by Tomowi spodobała się jego odpowiedź – ale od kiedy tak w ogóle przejmował się tym, co chciał lub pragnął Tom?

- Do Pokoju Życzeń – odparł. Tak jak przewidział, linie szczęki ciemnowłosego Ślizgona zacisnęły się.

- Rozumiem – oświadczył, przeszywając Harry'ego tymi ostrymi, analizującymi oczami.

- W takim razie… to dobrze, że się pojawiliśmy, co?

Tom ruszył, nie spoglądając za siebie, kiedy Harry podążył z nimi.

- Co on tu robi? – zażądał Montague. – Co to jest, pidżama party? – Tom wysłał członkowi drużyny quidditcha chłodne spojrzenie.

- Śpi. Tak jak ty powinieneś. Czy nie minęła już twoja pora na pójście do łóżka, chłopcze?

- Wiesz jak się mówi, starszemu się ustępuje – wyszczebiotał radośnie Alphard.

To było naciągane, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom był młodszy… ale jak nakazywała Ślizgonska moda hierarchii mocy, chłopiec wydukał coś, po czym zwiał. Świetnie. Wyglądało na to, że Tom już ustanowił swoje małe imperium.

Salazarze, był szybki. Został wepchnięty do dormitorium.

Ślizgoni z tych czasów, tak więc przyzwyczajeni do jego obecności, ledwie unieśli wzrok na to, co wyprawiali. Chociaż Zabini wyglądał na nieco zbyt rozbawionego.

To wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z niewielkiego problemu.

A) Nie miał swoich rzeczy.

B) Nie było dodatkowego łóżka.

- Errr… - zaczął, sprawiając, że uwaga Toma po raz kolejny przeniosła się na niego. – Taak. Idę do Pokoju Życzeń.

Zanim mógłby zrobić choćby dwa kroki, Ślizgoni wciągnęli go z powrotem do pokoju.

- O nie, nie idziesz – mruknął. – Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. To są podwójne, olbrzymie łóżka. – Ślizgoni przyglądali się jego twarzy, wciąż robiącej się coraz bardziej czerwonej, z niewyraźną, mściwą radością. Niech szlag weźmie lojalność, Ślizgoni byli Ślizgonami. Wydawali się czerpać niezwykłą ilość przyjemności z obserwowania tego, jak cierpiał w taki sposób. Chociaż to świadomość wyrazu twarzy Toma sprawiła, że jego twarz stała się nieczytelna. Pieprzyć to. Przygotowując się, wzruszył, wydawałoby się obojętnie, ramionami.

- Cokolwiek. Gdzie mam w takim razie spać? – zapytał, żałośnie starając się ukryć swój dyskomfort.

- Wybierz sobie łóżko. Tak długo, jak nie będzie to moje, nie obchodzi mnie to – odrzucił lekceważąco Tom.

To, że nikt nie zaprotestował przeciwko temu stwierdzeniu było oznaką władzy Toma.

Cóż, cholera.

Leżał, gapiąc się w znajomy sufit. Kamienny, wygrawerowany falistym, eleganckim wzorem węża. Mógł usłyszeć jak syczą kojąco. Nie zamknął oczu.

Ślizgoni z jego czasu doskonale wiedzieli, że właściwie to cierpiał na bezsenność – z powodu podatności na koszmary i przerażające wizje. Ślizgoni z tych czasów nie… i nie chciał rozprzestrzeniać tej informacji. Nie wspominając już o tym, że trochę wykiwał swoich… przyjaciół, tak, by wierzyli, że właściwie straszliwe wspomnienia nie nawiedzały już jego snów. To było kłamstwo, ale miało dobre intencje. W każdym razie, to i tak nie była ich sprawa. _Tak więc, dlaczego jesteś tak zdenerwowany?_ – szepnął z tyłu jego głowy okrutny głosik. Nie był zdenerwowany, nie miał niczego do ukrycia, był… kurwa. Kogo oszukiwał? Tom przyprze go do pieprzonego muru i zabije go, jeśli się o tym dowie. To było dziwne. Zawsze z jakiegoś powodu wściekał się o to, że Harry budził się z krzykiem w środku nocy. Pewnie będzie miał z tego ubaw lub coś w tym stylu. Och, nie wiedział.

Był zbyt zmęczony, by analizować teraz pokręcone zamiary logiki Toma.

Ale nie chciał zasnąć. Nie tutaj… nie… tutaj…

Jego oczy się zamknęły.

- Harry! _Harry!_

Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, dysząc ciężko, skomlenie i krzyki zamarły mu w gardle, jak płomień, który został zamrożony. Atak… Voldemort. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, z zaklęciem na ustach.

- W tej chwili się uspokój! – rozkazał nie znoszący sprzeciwu głos. Jego nadgarstki zaciśnięte zostały w mocnym uścisku, przytrzymującym je na kołdrze.

Jego panika nieznacznie zmalała.

Był w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Nie był tam. Był… przeszywany spojrzeniami. Może lepiej byłoby znów tam być. Tom miał na twarzy śmiertelny wyraz. Szklanka wody została mu wciśnięta w rękę, cudownie chłodna, w porównaniu do jego płonącej gorączką skóry.

Och, kurwa.

- Przepraszam – wykrztusił z siebie automatycznie, przesuwając się, by uciec. Zasnął: do kurwy nędzy, zasnął! Co za porażka.

- Hola, hola. – Dwie ręce pchnęły jego ramiona. – Spokojnie. – Rozejrzał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami po dormitorium Slytherinu. Wszyscy się na niego gapili. Nie przyglądał się im na tyle długo, by ocenić ich wyrazy twarzy… nie chciał tego zrobić.

- Zaraz zwymiotuję – szepnął. Popychające go dłonie – Zeviego – zniknęły, a on zatoczył się do łazienki, zamykając drzwi. Oparł się o nie, wciągając drżące oddechy, jego ciało trzęsło się. Słyszał ich rozmowę.

- Co to było? – zapytał cicho Zevi.

- Dupek mógł pozwolić nam spać… - Malfoy (Draco, znaczy się).

- Och, zamknij się… - To był Alphard, jego ostry głos. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Jakiś koszmar – szepnął Nott.

- Sprawdzę co z nim. Zobaczę, czy nic mu nie jest – powiedział Zevi. Słychać było szelest.

- Nie kłopocz się, Zevi. – Głos Toma był spokojny, kontrastujący z paniką. – Wracajcie wszyscy do łóżek. Zajmę się tym. Ufam, że nikt się o tym nie dowie? – Ciche pomruki zgody. Zesztywniał, z głową ukrytą w dłoniach.

- Harry? Jak się czujesz? – Tom pchnięciem otworzył drzwi, nie dając mu szansy na ukrycie się. Poczuł jak żółć napływa mu do ust. W odpowiedzi pochylił się nad toaletą i zwymiotował. – To chyba znaczy źle. – Poczuł, że coś zostało mu narzucone na ramiona – kurtka. Napił się trochę wody, płucząc nią swoje usta, by pozbyć się ze swoich ust kwaśnego smaku wymiocin.

Był całkowicie pewien, że właśnie wyrzucił z siebie wszystko, co miał w żołądku.

- Trzęsiesz się – zauważył bez emocji Tom. Jego głos był mocny. – Chodź. Zejdźmy do Pokoju Wspólnego. – Odrętwiale pozwolił Tomowi wyciągnąć się z dormitorium i ułożyć w fotelu przy kominku.

Pomimo ciepła, żaru dochodzącego od strony ognia… wciąż nie potrafił powstrzymać ogarniających go drgawek. _Zabij niepotrzebnego. Nie, nie Harry! Odsuń się. Twoja wina. Śmierciożerca. Zdrajca. Morderca._

- Nic mi nie jest – skłamał, wahając się z powodu patrzących na niego jadowicie oczu. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…

- Na Salazara – nie wytrzymał Tom. Drgnął. Magia Toma natychmiast odrobinę się uspokoiła. Siłą starał się nad sobą zapanować… co ledwie mu się udawało. – Zdawało mi się, że mówiłeś, iż przestałeś miewać te sny.

- Mniej więcej. – Dziedzic Sytherina umilkł, wprowadzając napiętą, duszącą ciszę. A następnie Tom usiadł koło niego. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ta prosta czynność nie powiedzenia niczego w stylu „co za idiota" albo nawet, co gorsza, „wszystko będzie dobrze", sprawiła, że zachciało mu się płakać. Czy to nie było po prostu żałosne?

Ręka otoczyła jego ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie. Automatycznie, chociaż wiedział, że tak nie powinno być, jego ciało rozluźniło się.

Pieprzyć to, nie mógłby tego zrobić. Palce bezmyślnie gładziły tylną część jego włosów. Między nimi pojawiło się wzajemne zrozumienie w sprawie koszmarów… i nie zniknęło.

Po pierwsze: nie zakładaj, że tylko dlatego, iż cię trzymam, to mi na tobie zależy. Chcę spać.

Po drugie: zwróć się do mnie, chcę pomóc i na tym skończyć.

Po trzecie: nie jestem z tych, co będą kłamać lub próbować cię pocieszać.

O dziwo, tak właśnie wolał. Doskonale wiedział, że Tom nie ma zamiaru mu matkować, przeprowadzić ckliwej, sentymentalnej rozmowy lub rzucić się mu na ramię i szlochać, jak to życie Harry'ego było całkowicie pochrzanione. Odpowiadało mu tak, jak było.

Nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś się o niego troszczył… Dursleyowie, cóż… Czuł się nieco niezręcznie, kiedy miał się przed kimś otworzyć lub mówić o swoich emocjach. Tym razem było inaczej, gdyż skłamał i powiedział, że koszmary ustąpiły.

Tym razem Tom był wkurzony.

- _Harry._

Westchnął.

- Okej. Więc nie przestałem ich miewać. A jednak wciąż żyję, co?

Tom nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z powodu tej uwagi.

Wciąż jednak nie wycofał się, właściwie to jego uścisk nieznacznie się wzmocnił.

Długo tak siedzieli.

Był teraz spokojniejszy, jego oddech wyrównał się, większość jego drżenia ustąpiła.

- Chodź – polecił Tom, przechylając głowę w stronę dormitorium. – Obaj możemy się jeszcze trochę przespać. – Głos Toma wciąż był pewny, kontrolowany. Nie wygłosił jeszcze swojej tyrady. Czekanie było gorsze.

- Idź przodem – mruknął. Nie chciał spać. Tom zmrużył oczy.

- Nie. A teraz zamkniesz się i pójdziesz do łóżka. Nic dobrego nie przyjdzie z tego, że nie będziesz spał i tylko siedział, rozmyślając nad swoimi emocjonalnymi problemami, związanymi z poczuciem winy.

- Nie mam emocjonalnych problemów, związanych z poczuciem winy – jęknął. Tom uniósł brwi, mając na twarzy wyraz czy-do-cholery-sobie-ze-mnie-żartujesz?

- A niebo nie jest niebieskie – zripostował krótko. – Wiesz, gdybyś był po prostu szczery co do faktu, że od tygodni nie zaznałeś przyzwoitego snu, to nie mielibyśmy tego problemu. Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego przede mną nie ukrywaj. A teraz _rusz się_.

Decydując, że to nie było coś, o czym chciałby teraz rozmawiać, skinął w potwierdzeniu głową, kierując się do dormitorium.

Zevi rozwalił się na samym środku swojego łóżka – znowu mocno śpiąc. Leżał w poprzek, tak więc, oczywiste było, że zamierzał na niego czekać. Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym uderzyła w niego pewna myśl. Cholera. To była jego połowa łóżka! Och, kurwa.

Tom przewrócił oczami.

- Jeśli będziesz chrapał, to cię, do cholery, zabiję.


	3. W: Poranek

Z całego serca dziękuję **Himitsu** za betę!

**Cookies. Alice**, może dlatego, że są dodawane z o wiele większym przedziałem czasowym? ;) Ale absolutnie nie czuję się rozczarowana, a raczej po prostu cieszę, że skomentowałaś... Charakter pozostałych Ślizgonów jest nieco trudniejszy do zauważenia, tak więc niezauważanie go jest całkowicie zrozumiały. Co do lwiaka, to wydaje mi się, że masz rację :). Masz rację, miniaturki w większości będą bardziej luźne, ciekawe też będą niektóre wyzwania. Właściwie tak teraz zastanawiam się, czy jest jakaś cięższa miniaturka i chyba... chyba nie. Może te ostatnie. Ale poza tym są dość... wesołe(?). **Mangha**, cieszę się, że miniaturka ci się podobała :). Przyznam, że nie wszystkich miniaturek jestem pewna, a nawet wiem, że kilku nie przetłumaczę, dlatego każda dobra opinia na ich temat niezwykle podnosi mnie na duchu... Co do tytułu, to trochę się nad nim zastanawiałam - chciałam, by był on bardzo podobny do "Ulubieńca Losu", jako że Los a Przeznaczenie to coś albo mniej więcej podobnego, albo nawet i takiego samego. Biorąc to pod uwagę, po prostu zastanawiałam się nad jakimś synonimem "ulubieńca". No i skończyło się na wybrańcu ;). **Nanette**, miło mi, że ci się podoba :). Masz rację co do tego, że postaci są przedstawione pod nieco innym kątem - niestety nie wszystko pasuje do ogólnego zarysu "Ulubieńca", a tutaj... tutaj powinno być więcej humoru, a zatem możemy spojrzeć na postaci w sytuacjach, kiedy te nie mają na głowie aż tak wielu problemów (albo przynajmniej nie muszą im bezpośrednio w tej chwili stawiać czoła). No i możemy przyjrzeć się bardziej postacią pobocznym ;). A Tom naprawdę jest bardzo, bardzo opiekuńczy - szczególnie względem Harry'ego. Tylko względem Harry'ego...

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod ostatnią miniaturką i tym, że podzieliliście się ze mną waszymi opiniami na jej temat. :)

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Wyzwanie 2**

(Kontynuacja poprzedniego wyzwania)

**Poranek**

(Punkt widzenia Zeviego)

Salazarze, wykopał Harry'ego z łóżka… gdzie on… och. Mały, niemal niezauważalny uśmiech wykrzywił przez chwilę jego usta. Tom. Łał. Wiedział, że jego Pan lubił Harry'ego, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo. Tom miał w zwyczaju nie zezwalać nikomu na inicjowanie z nim kontaktu fizycznego albo zbliżyć się do siebie… w porządku było, jeśli to dziedzic Slytherina to rozpoczął, ale sam nie mogłeś tak po prostu podejść do niego i zarzucić mu rękę na ramiona czy zrobić coś równie poufałego.

Harry i Tom, pomimo łóżka wielkości królewskiego łoża, które mogłoby spokojnie pomieścić na szerokość cztery osoby, leżeli w jego centrum plecami do siebie. Stłumił śmiech, obserwując ich w milczeniu. Nikt inny jeszcze nie wstał, chociaż, z drugiej strony, przecież zawsze był rannym ptaszkiem. Dziwny był sposób, w jaki znaleźli się w tej pozycji… Tom nie miał w zwyczaju chronić kogoś czy odwracać się do niego plecami… nie za bardzo. Tak więc fakt, że byli odwróceni do siebie plecami, mówił naprawdę bardzo wiele; była to dokładnie ta sama pozycja, w której pojedynkowali się przeciwko grupie przeciwników.

Wciąż jednak, obaj prawdopodobnie nie byliby zbyt wdzięczni za jakiekolwiek komentarze, obaj byli tak… kąśliwi. Wielkie dzięki, zdecydowanie wolał trzymać język za zębami.

Potrząsnął z rozbawieniem głową, kierując się do łazienki.

Co za para.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Był poranek, był w stanie stwierdzić to po subtelnym blasku światła, które przebijało się przez jego powieki. Nie mógł jednak zmusić się do tego, by się tym przejmować albo zastanawiać, jak dokładnie światło dostaje się do lochów. Wciąż był zmęczony, a łóżko, na którym się znajdował było wygodne i ciepłe. Poruszył się nieznacznie w kierunku ciepła pochodzącego od kołdry, po czym zamarł. To nie było na tyle miękkie, by być kołdrą. Zaatakowały go wspomnienia zeszłej nocy.

Kurwa.

Ostrożnie, czujnie, odwrócił lekko głowę, by zobaczyć tylną część pokrytej kruczoczarnymi włosami głowy. Tak, teraz sobie przypomniał. Skrzywił się lekko, odsuwając się odrobinę w kierunku swojego końca łóżka z baldachimem. Rozbrzmiał niski jęk i Tom odwrócił się na plecy, nie otwierając oczu, sięgając ręką po brakującą „kołdrę". W jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, być może by się roześmiał. Cóż, właściwie to być może parsknął nieco w swojej głowie śmiechem, ale nie roześmiał się – to byłoby trochę wredne. Mimo tego i tak wciąż był niezwykle zmieszany widokiem młodego Czarnego Pana bez tych jego masek i niemożliwych do odczytania wyrazów twarzy. Wyglądał po prostu jak wszyscy inni… cóż, prawie tak jak wszyscy inni. Teoretycznie. Wyglądał ludzko.

Odliczył od pięciu w swojej głowie, swój czas pozostały do tego, jak oczy Toma otworzyły się, a jego bariery uniosły na swoje miejsce, kiedy dotarł do zera. Obaj powoli podnieśli się do pozycji siedzącej, patrząc na siebie i swoją bliskość, po czym rozejrzeli się po dormitorium, by sprawdzić czy ktokolwiek to zauważył. Tylko Zevi – to dobrze, wiedział on jak trzymać język za zębami. Kiedy resztki snu zniknęły z oczu starszego chłopca, zaczął przenikliwie się w niego wpatrywać. Harry przeczesał palcami swoje już i tak poczochrane włosy, tylko po to, by zrobić coś ze swoimi rękami.

- Cześć – przywitał się cicho, podczas gdy Tom wciąż się w niego wpatrywał.

- Spałeś dobrze, Harry?

Powstrzymał się od skrzywienia. Właściwie to tak, przynajmniej od momentu, w którym udało mu się znów zasnąć po koszmarze. Koszmary… o których uprzednio niby przypadkiem nie wspomniał. Wzrok Toma przesunął się do okna - fałszywego, tak jak te w Ministerstwie - sprawdzając pogodę.

- Ubierz się. Porozmawiamy w drodze.

I jeszcze raz: kurwa.

* * *

Na dworze nie było jakoś szczególnie ładnie, ale z drugiej strony nie było także ulewy – po prostu trochę zimno i ponuro. Powietrze było gryząco chłodne – zima przychodziła wcześnie. Znajdowali się przy Czarnym Jeziorze, spacerując wokół niego po to, by robić coś w czasie rozmowy. Było tam, w każdym razie, ładnie, tak więc nie miał nic przeciwko; i dzięki temu miał coś, na co mógł spoglądać, a co było czymś innym niż niezliczone, niebezpieczne wyrazy przewijające się przez twarz jego towarzysza, kiedy ten kształtował swoją tyradę.

- Nie sądziłeś, że twoje koszmary byłyby czymś, o czym warto by wspomnieć? – zapytał Tom, zaczynając dość delikatnie. Jego głos był miękki, zbyt miękki… był tak popieprzony. Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie, nie za bardzo. Moje sny to mój problem.

- A to śmieszne, ponieważ też byłem osobą, która zeszłej nocy musiała wstać! – warknął chłodno Tom. Spojrzał ostro na dziedzica Slytherina.

- Nie zmuszałem cię do tego, abyś wstał – odparł ze złością. - Nigdy cię o to nie prosiłem i nigdy nie będę. Proszę bardzo, ignoruj to, jeśli jest to dla ciebie nieco zbyt wielka niedogodność.

- Nie zamierzam, do cholery, ignorować tego, że krzyczysz chrypliwie przez, gdyby to zsumować, jakieś trzy godziny snu w nocy – nic z tego nie jest uspokajające – syknął Tom, odwracając się twarzą do niego.

- Dlaczego nie? – splunął. – Byłoby, gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny.

Tom ostentacyjnie zignorował to stwierdzenie, jego wzrok stał się tak zimny jak ciekły azot.

- To nie chodzi nawet o to – oświadczył lodowato. – Powiedziałeś mi, że przestałeś miewać koszmary! Przysięgałeś.

- Kłamałem.

- Najwyraźniej. – Tom wyglądał absolutnie morderczo. Jezioro stało się nagle fascynujące do obserwowania – cokolwiek, byle nie te oczy, które mogłyby przeszyć jego duszę z dokładnością, której nie udało się osiągnąć nawet Dumbledore'owi.

- Nie przyjąłbyś tego dobrze – powiedział cicho. Tom wydobył z siebie dziwny dźwięk.

- Och, tak myślisz? A skąd masz takie wrażenie? Jak w takim razie myślałeś, że przyjmę to, iż mnie okłamujesz?

- Źle – stwierdził prosto. Odwrócił się do młodego Czarnego Pana. – A także myślę, że przesadzasz.

- Przesadzam? – powtórzył niebezpiecznie Tom. – Ufałem ci.

- Nie próbuj wzbudzić we mnie poczucia winy! Nie będziesz mi ufać, odrzucisz mnie.

- Cóż, teraz już z całą pewnością nie będę ci ufać!

- Nigdy nie ufałeś! – krzyknął. Tom zacisnął szczękę.

- Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem, Wybrańcu.

Harry czuł się, jak gdyby właśnie został uderzony, mocno, w okolice twarzy.

- Nie mów tak na mnie – warknął, mrużąc oczy. – Nie masz absolutnie żadnego prawa do krytykowania mnie za wszystko, co robię. To nie tak, że mnie nigdy nie okłamałeś.

- Nie okłamałem.

To na chwilę wytrąciło go z równowagi. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

Teraz to już czuł się źle.

- Przepraszam – mruknął. To dlatego Tom był tak niesamowicie większym zagrożeniem niż jego przyszły odpowiednik – sprawiał, że ci zależało. Dosłownie wciągał cię za pomocą swoich słów i wyrzucał kluczyk. Jego umysł mimowolnie przypomniał sobie twarz Toma, zanim ten schował ją za tym swoim murem.

- Nie okłamuj mnie ponownie.


	4. M: W zdrowiu i w chorobie

Betowała **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**NigrumLotus**, cieszę się w takim razie z tego powodu :). Ślizgonów mało mamy okazji widzieć w "Ulubieńcu" i z całą pewnością jest to tutaj nam wynagrodzone. Specyficzna relacja Harry-Tom - oczywiście się zgadzam :). Oczywiście wiem, że wciąż śledzisz i wiedza ta jest dla mnie niezwykle przyjemna :). W każdym razie cieszę się, że jesteś... **Jukira**, miło słyszeć, że ci się podobają :). I, ach, jak tam nie łóżkowa?! Łóżko było? Było. Harry i Tom w nim byli? Byli. Razem? Razem. Spali ze sobą - albo raczej koło siebie? Spali. Obudzili się wspólnie? Tak. - Jak najbardziej scena łóżkowa :). Troskliwy Tom to coś, co wszyscy chyba kochają - szczególnie, kiedy ta troska objawiana jest w jego zachowaniu względem Harry'ego (chociaż, właściwie, kiedy indziej?)... Także lubię postać Zeviego, jest on prawdziwym... przyjacielem. :) Miniaturki, owszem, są, a nawet dość sporo - powoli będę się nad nimi litowała i je tłumaczyła. :)

Oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i ocenienie miniaturek. Są one przyjemne, lekkie, tak samo jak wasze komentarze, przez co czytanie ich nie jest tylko przyjemnością, ale nawet łatwą przyjemnością ;).

W każdym razie życzę wam miłego czytania.

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Miniaturka 1**

**W zdrowiu i w chorobie**

Był popieprzony.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Harry poczuł, gdy otworzył oczy, był ból.

W jego głowie waliło, gardło było w ogniu, świat wokół niego falował, a do tego czuł mdłości. Kaszel groził mu wypluciem płuc. Och bogowie. Nie dobrze.

Zawsze nienawidził bycia chorym… to po prostu sprawiało, że czuł się okropnie. Dursleyowie zawsze bardzo niechętnie brali go do lekarza, który marnował na nim leki. Chociaż wiedział, że w Hogwarcie było inaczej, wciąż czuł w sobie silny instynkt do tego, by to ukryć.

Nie był mięczakiem, przetrwa to. Robił to na Privet Drive, tak więc mógł robić to i tutaj. Co gorszego mogło mu się stać?

Osunął się przy stole Slytherinu, zmuszając kolejną porcję ciepłej kawy do przejścia przez jego gardło. Potrzebował jej, by nie zasnąć. Ludzie liczyli na niego; nie mógł pozwolić sobie na słabość. Widok wszystkich tych znajdujących się przed nim tłustych pokarmów sprawiał, że znów robiło mu się niedobrze. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przybył do Hogwartu, uwielbiał spożywać w czasie śniadania jajka, boczek, tosty – cokolwiek sobie wymyślicie. Jednak, kiedy minęły lata i jego sen uległ pogorszeniu, w godzinach porannych zaczął miewać coraz mniejszy apetyt.

Wokół niego Ślizgoni rozmawiali bezczynnie – już dawno został uznany za kogoś, z kim nie chciało się rozmawiać w godzinach porannych, i był za to wdzięczny. Jego głos nie był jeszcze całkowicie zachrypiały, ale z całą pewnością był szorstki. Rozmawianie, do diabła, samo oddychanie było trudne.

- Harry? – zapytał nagle Tom. Podniósł pytająco wzrok. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Nic mi nie jest… - powiedział, nagle wpadając w panikę. – Dlaczego coś miałoby? – kontynuował spokojnie. Ślizgoni wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, sprawiając, że stał się bardziej ostrożny.

- Nie powiedziałeś ani jednego obraźliwego słowa, a śniadanie prawie się skończyło. To niepokojące – postanowił wyjaśnić Zevi. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemnowłosego chłopca, po czym spojrzał na Toma.

- Jesteś arogancki. Nie wiesz, kiedy się zamknąć. Jesteś hipokrytą, a twoje przyszłe ja…

- Myślę, że zrozumieliśmy - powiedział szybko Abraxas, głośno – próbując zapobiec niebezpieczeństwu. Głowa Toma przechyliła się, jego wyraz twarzy stał się niepokojąco zamyślony.

- Chcieliście, bym był obraźliwy. – Wzruszył ramionami. Pospiesznie, starając się udawać, że się nie spieszył, wypił do końca swoją kawę i wstał.

Kurwa, czuł się słabo. Świat wokół niego kołysał się jak huśtawka. Cały swój wysiłek włożył w pozostanie spokojnym… w powstrzymanie swoich ciężkich jak ołów mięśni przed drżeniem. Dlaczego było tak zimno?

- Idziecie, chłopki?

Z powodzeniem udało mu się dotrwać do ostatniej lekcji tego dnia – Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Przez cały dzień wciąż czuł się fatalnie… i to uczucie tylko jeszcze bardziej się powiększało. Hermiona i Ron często wyrażali swoje obawy, a nawet zagrozili, że powiedzą o tym nauczycielowi. Uparcie twierdził, że było w porządku – bo było. Był tylko trochę rozgorączkowany, zmęczony, czuł się niepewnie i było mu zimno. Mógł to znieść.

Ręka pociągnęła go za ramię, zanim mógłby opaść na swoje miejsce.

- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Tom. Zostało sformułowane to jako pytanie, ale niezłomna twardość i stanowczość w oczach dziedzica Slyhterina sugerowała, że wypowiedziane słowa wcale nim nie były. To był rozkaz… ale czy zostanie wysłuchany?

- Zaraz zaczną się zajęcia – mruknął niskim tonem. Może, gdyby był on cichy, jego chrapliwość nie byłaby tak oczywista. Ze sposobu, w jaki nieznacznie zacisnęła się szczęka Toma zgadł, że to nie działało.

- Twoi słudzy…

- Przyjaciele…

- … powiedzieli mi, że jesteś chory. Podobno prawie zemdlałeś na korytarzu. – Wyszukał wzrokiem Rona i Hermionę, spoglądając na nich niebezpiecznie. Zdrajcy. Ostentacyjnie odwrócił wzrok. Skierował go z powrotem na Toma.

- Tak, cóż, nic mi nie jest. Imponujący… jak nigdy – stwierdził defensywnie. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteście w takich dobrych stosunkach.

- Istnieją wyjątki od każdej reguły – stwierdził Tom, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Ich rozmowa została przerwana, kiedy Carrow weszła do pomieszczenia, na ślepo wymachując różdżką.

- Panie Potter, przestań rozpraszać pana Riddle'a. Obaj zajmijcie miejsca – oświadczyła chłodno.

Dlaczego prawie wszyscy nauczyciele Obrony przed Czarną Magią nienawidzili go i pragnęli uszkodzić jego ciało?

- Dobrze, pani profesor – powiedział automatycznie, zbyt wyczerpany, by wdać się w jakąś sprzeczkę. Zresztą ona i tak nigdy się nie zmieni, bez względu na to, co by powiedział. Uścisk Toma zacisnął się na jego przedramieniu.

- Z całym szacunkiem, zabieram Pottera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

- Co? – wykrzyczał, odwracając swoją głowę. – Powiedziałem, że nic mi nie jest.

- A ja potrafię stwierdzić, kiedy ktoś mnie okłamuje – odparł zbyt spokojnie Tom. Carrow westchnęła markotnie, przyglądając się mu.

- Uważam, że wygląda dobrze. – TAK! – To ostatnia lekcja tego dnia, jestem pewna, że nasz cenny wybawca wytrzyma kolejnych sześćdziesiąt minut.

- Z całą pewnością – dodał. – Przepraszam za zakłócenie pani lekcji.

Po raz kolejny uniemożliwiono mu zajęcie miejsca. Salazarze, to się robiło monotonne.

- Kwestionujesz mój osąd, _pani profesor?_ – Głos Toma stał się tak zimny jak ciekły azot. Chłopiec natychmiast i bez trudu przestał zachowywać się jak wzorowy uczeń. Carrow zrobiła krok do tyłu, wydając się pamiętać, że jakkolwiek czarujące mogły być maski Toma, wciąż był on nastoletnim Czarnym Panem.

- Ja… - wyjąkała. Jako nauczyciel powinna mieć przewagę w tej rozmowie.

- Tak, wierzę że kwestionuje, i to słusznie. NIC mi nie jest.

Wzrok Toma przesunął się na niego, pełen irytacji.

- Powiedziałbyś to na swoim łożu śmierci. Właściwie to pamiętam, że powiedziałeś to raz na czymś, co mogło byś twoim łożem śmierci, gdyby nie to, że pojawił się feniks. – Co do tego… - Nie mówiąc już o tym, że twoje mentalne tarcze zaczynają opadać… - Tom uniósł brew.

- Trzymaj się z dala od mojej głowy – warknął. Teraz to już Tom wyglądał na zdecydowanie zdenerwowanego.

- Harry, nawet Voldemort mógłby prawdopodobnie stwierdzić, że masz teraz wysoką gorączkę, nie mówiąc już o mnie, skoro stoję tuż obok ciebie i mogę wyczuć promieniujące od ciebie ciepło.

- Wzrusza mnie twoja troska – splunął.

- Harry – odezwała się niepewnie Hermiona. – Po porostu idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Wyglądasz strasznie.

- Nie – powiedział uparcie. – Nic…

- Alphard? – odezwał się Tom. Black napotkał na chwilę spojrzenie swojego Pana, po czym nagle podszedł do niego i wzniósł w powietrze jego nogi. Ręce Toma owinęły się wokół jego ramion, unosząc go nad podłogą. Harry prychnął.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć!

* * *

- Dobra. Sposób łatwy czy trudny?

Leżał markotnie na łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, patrząc ostro na Toma, matronę, Alpharda, Toma…

- To głupie – jęknął. – Słuchajcie, wezmę po prostu eliksir pieprzowy i sobie pójdę… - Zeskoczył z łóżka. Wściekła magia wypełniła pokój, znajdujące się w nim obiekty zaczęły się trząść.

- Lepiej, Harry Jamesie Potterze, w tej chwili wracaj do łóżka, bo inaczej przywiążę do niego twoje ciało i dam ci prawdziwy powód do narzekania przez następny tydzień – syknął Tom. Zrobił instynktowny krok do tyłu, opadając na łóżko.

Niech szlag weźmie brak szacunku – temperament Toma był przerażający.

- Masz dość wysoką gorączkę – zauważyła Pomfrey, rozwodząc się nad nim. – Powinieneś od razu przyjść do mnie, młody człowieku! Masz również kilka symptomów niedożywienia i anginę.

Niewinnie odwrócił wzrok od Toma.

Tak, na pewno był popieprzony.


	5. M: Quidditch

Poniższa miniaturka nie należy do najlepszych, właściwie to za bardzo mi się nie podoba, Himitsu zresztą również tak uważa, zatem… rozumiecie. Tak naprawdę to są to właściwie dwie różne miniaturki, ale traktuję je jako całość – już sam ich tytuł zresztą wskazuje, że tak właśnie powinno się na nie spoglądać.

Betowała **Himitsu**, do której lecą piękne podziękowania!

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Miniaturka 2**

**Quidditch 1**

- Tom – stwierdził powoli.

- Harry – odpowiedział Riddle, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej gazety. Wszyscy Ślizgoni wydawali się subtelnie obserwować, do czego tym razem zmierza. Przez chwilę przyglądał się dziedzicowi Slytherina, który, najwyraźniej wyczuwając ciężar jego spojrzenia, uniósł wzrok. Jego brwi uniosły się w zachęcającym geście. Wszyscy inni ludzie znajdujący się w ich otoczeniu również wydawali się subtelnie zerkać, o co tym razem mu chodzi.

- Wiesz, że jesteś najbardziej niesamowitym Czarnym Panem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi… - zaczął. Tom z westchnieniem odłożył swoją gazetę, wyciągając dłoń i przyciskając ją do jego policzka. Zamarł. – Err… co robisz?

- Jesteś chory? – zapytał Tom, poważnie i oceniająco mu się przyglądając. – Umierasz? A może po prostu czegoś chcesz?

- Łał, to było ostre. Czuję się zraniony. – Tom opuścił rękę, spoglądając na niego badawczo.

- Nie wydajesz się mieć gorączki… brałeś jakieś narkotyki? Wiesz, że źle na ciebie działają, prawda?

- Nie jestem naćpany! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Harry. – Cholera.

- Planujesz się jakoś dzisiaj zabić? Bo jeśli tak, to zamierzam cię hospitalizować… i zakneblować. Jeśli chcesz jakichś sentymentalnych pożegnań, porozmawiaj z Cygnusem…

- Hej! – zaprotestował Lestrange. Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie… ja po prostu… jestem znudzony.

Cóż, odniosło to odwrotny skutek. Tom zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z powątpieniem.

- Zabicie się z powodu znudzenia również nie jest dobrym pomysłem – zaświergotał Zevi. Obaj wysłali mu gniewne spojrzenia.

- Nie próbuję się zabić – warknął. Wstał gniewnie. Kiedy zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, reszta Ślizgonów również wstała. Ręka Abraxasa owinęła się wokół jego ramion.

- Och, uspokój się, Harry. Tom po prostu się z tobą drażni.

- Tak, bo jestem najbardziej niesamowitym Czarnym Panem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi – dodał Tom, jego oczy błyszczały. – I to, drogi zbawco, jest dokładnym cytatem.

- Zamknij się – mruknął. Alphard roześmiał się.

- To właśnie dostajesz w zamian za marudzenie, że się nudzisz – oświadczył.

- Wiesz, większość ludzi po prostu powiedziałaby: „Hej, Harry, dlaczego jesteś znudzony? Może mogę jakoś pomóc…".

- Tylko nudni ludzie mogą być znudzeni – dodał złośliwie Cygnus. – Zapomniałeś o tym.

- Twoje życie musi być zatem bardzo nużące. Chce ktoś zagrać w quidditcha?

- Mamy jedynie pięć osób, a potrzeba czternastu, by zebrać dwie drużyny.

- Sześć – poprawił automatycznie. Abraxas uniósł brew.

- Co?

- Mamy sześć osób – Toma…

- Nie gram w tę głupią grę – powiedział stanowczo Riddle. – Bez względu na to, jak bardzo możesz być znudzony.

- Popsuj-zabawa.

- Nie jestem popsuj-zabawą!

- Masz lęk wysokości? Acha! Masz lęk wysokości!

Tom uderzył nim o ścianę, jego oczy ciskały błyskawice, mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Nie mam lęku wysokości, ty bachorze. Przestań tak mówić!

- W takim razie, dlaczego nie chcesz grać? – zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Bo zamierzam kontynuować twierdzenie, że masz lęk wysokości, dopóki tego nie zrobisz.

- Jesteś najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem nieszczęście spotkać – splunął Tom.

- Dzięki… to oznacza „tak"?

- Znajdź graczy do swojej drużyny, ja znajdę swoich. O trzeciej. Zmiażdżę cię, Wybrańcu.

Zachichotał, kiedy Tom go odepchnął. Jak dramatycznie.

Mógł się założyć, że Tom tak naprawdę kochał quidditch…

* * *

- Fred! George! – zawołał dwóch bliźniaków Weasley.

- Harry…

- …stary przyjacielu…

- …co możemy dla ciebie zrobić w tym zacnym i przednim dniu?

Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Potrzebuję o trzeciej waszych pałkarskich umiejętności. To sprawa życia i śmierci – powiedział z udawaną powagą. Dwie pary brwi uniosły się.

- Powiedz nam więcej…

- Cóż, w pewnym sensie będę rywalizował z Tomem…

* * *

Był czas lunchu. Minęły dwie godziny, a wciąż znaleźć musiał jeszcze Obrońcę. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali wraz ze swoją drużyną o drugiej. Szukający – on. Pałkarze – Fred i George. Ścigający – Katie Bell, Blaise Zabini i Demelza Robbins. Zamarł, ręka swędziała go od chęci wyciągnięcia różdżki. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie.

- Planujesz sabotaż? Jak niehonorowo.

Wpatrywał się w dwóch dodatkowych graczy, których znalazł Tom: Rudolfusa i Rabastana Lestrange – którzy mogli być Szukającymi, Obrońcami bądź Pałkarzami.

- To oszustwo! – wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. – Rudolfus był kiedyś gwiazdą quidditcha! Nie możesz korzystać ze śmierciożerców.

- Powinienem martwić się o to, że wiesz o mojej przeszłości…?

- W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, Harry. Nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że nie mogę. A co? Boisz się? – drażnił się z nim Tom.

- Nie. Stawiam na to, że skopię ci tyłek – odparł.

- Dlaczego w takim razie nie uatrakcyjnimy tego trochę… nazwijmy to zakładem, zwiększmy stawkę.

- Na jaką?

- Harry… - zaczęła Hermiona. Spojrzał wyzywająco na młodego Czarnego Pana.

Tom przez chwilę odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

- Jeśli wygrasz… każdy członek mojej drużyny już nigdy nie rzuci żadnej uwłaczającej uwagi na temat statusu krwi twoich przyjaciół. – To brzmiało zachęcająco; co sprawiało, że nieco martwił się o to, co sam będzie musiał zrobić, jeśli przegra zakład. Chociaż przecież nie było mowy, by przegrali…

- A co, jeśli przegram? – zapytał. Tom odchylił się do tyłu.

- Przez tydzień będziesz moim osobistym niewolnikiem. – Kurwa. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- O ile nie będzie wiązało się to z niczym, co mogłoby pochrzanić jeszcze bardziej toczącą się wojnę.

- Mniej więcej. – Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie, patrząc na niego. Wziął głęboki oddech. – O co chodzi, Wybawco? Boisz się małego zakładziku?

- Nie – warknął. Tom wyciągnął rękę, aby ją uścisnął.

Do głowy natychmiast przyszła mu myśl o zawieraniu paktu z diabłem…

Musiał znaleźć Obrońcę.

* * *

- Pani profesor! Pani profesor! – Harry pędził za McGonagall. Jej usta zacisnęły się.

- Nie, nie będę w twojej drużynie, Potter – oświadczyła stanowczo.

- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Muszę skorzystać z kominka! To naprawdę ważne.

- Dlaczego?

- Muszę skontaktować się z Oliverem Woodem…

* * *

Spoglądali na siebie poprzez boisko. Tom, samemu będąc na pozycji Ścigającego, do swojej drużyny skompletował Rabastana (Obrońcę), Rudolfusa (Pałkarza), Alpharda (Pałkarza), Zeviego (Ścigającego) i Abraxasa (Szukającego).

Wymienili spojrzenia.

- Jesteś pewien, że wielka, okropna miotła to dla ciebie nie za wiele, Tom? – zadrwił. Riddle zlikwidował wolną przestrzeń między nimi, przechylając głowę.

- Uważaj, Harry, być może powinieneś bardziej zważać na słowa, wiedząc, że przez najbliższy tydzień będziesz moim służącym.

- Chyba śnisz.

- To wojna.

- Zacznijmy ją!

* * *

**Quidditch 2**

Ścigał szaleńczo złotą kulkę, Abraxas był tuż przy jego boku. Ramiona ich obu były wyprostowane, kiedy wirowali w powietrzu jak wstęgi, zdesperowani, by być tymi, którzy złapią znicz. Nie mógł tego przegrać! Nie mógł tego przegrać! Jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół złotej piłeczki, skrzydła uderzały słabo o jego skórę.

Tak! A następnie świat wokół niego poczerniał.

* * *

Zamrugał, w jego głowie pulsowało. Leżał na ziemi boiska do quidditcha, kilka postaci zbliżało się do niego.

- Co się stało? – zażądał.

- Ten cholerny śmierciożerca prawie cię zabił! To się stało! – splunął Ron. Jego głowa przechyliła się. Dlaczego Ron tu był? Och. Patrzył na mecz. Głupi. Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego, niespokojnie i z dezaprobatą.

- Wybacz, Wybrańcu – nadszedł zakłopotany, lekko ochrypły głos. Łał. To było coś nowego; śmierciożerca go przepraszał. Cuda jednak się zdarzały. Jęknął.

- Miałem na myśli grę – stwierdził. Twarz Toma pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Członkowie jego drużyny wymienili między sobą spojrzenia. Och nie. Złapał znicz! Jak mogli przegrać? Chyba że… nie.

- Dotrzymam swojej części umowy, jeśli ty dotrzymasz swojej – stwierdził z zadowoleniem dziedzic Slytherina.

- Remis – domyślił się. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że tak się stanie? Tom uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Och, tak. Rudolfus walnął cię tłuczkiem, Obrońca wściekł się na wielkiego, przerażającego śmierciożercę, który okaleczył jego Szukającego… Ja zdobyłem punkty. Może rzeczywiście lubię quidditch.

Bóg nie istniał.

- Nie, Harry, jesteś po prostu ulubioną zabawką Losu.

Powiedział to na głos?

- Tak. To też. Dolfi, jeśli jego mózg został za bardzo uszkodzony, zabiję cię.

Twarz Rudolfusa Lestrange'a pojawiła się nad nim.

- Nie chciałem. Wygląda dobrze… trochę jak Bella. – Wyczuł, że Śligoni wpatrują się w niego.

- Och, łał, wyglądam jak twoja szalona, popieprzona _żona_, dzięki – warknął. Rabastan parsknął śmiechem.

- Miałem na myśli… w pewnym sensie… nieważne. – Świat niebezpiecznie zakołysał się wokół niego, a wciąż leżał. Poruszył się, by usiąść, ale Tom zacisnął rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Spokojnie. Mam na myśli, nie chcę, by twój mózg uległ uszkodzeniu… pod koniec tego tygodnia możesz zapaść w śpiączkę, jeśli chcesz, ale teraz…

Groźny błysk w oczach Toma sprawił, że niemal się wzdrygnął. Dlaczego się na to zgodził?

- Już nie mogę się tego doczekać – wycedził sarkastycznie. Jego drużyna wyglądała teraz na przerażoną. – Zaczynamy od jutra, co?

- Nie mówisz poważnie, chyba nie zamierzacie kontynuować tego głupiego zakładu!? Jesteś ranny! – zaprotestowała Hermiona.

Alphard roześmiał się.

- A kiedy nie jest ranny, umierający albo w śmiertelny niebezpieczeństwie?

- Czuję się urażony. – Harry zmarszczył brwi, jego słowa stały się bardziej podobne do bełkotu. Nie zawsze był ranny lub w śmie… okej, pieprzyć to. Alphard miał rację.

Tom uniósł brwi, po czym westchnął.

- No dalej. Chodźmy go uleczyć. To byłoby obraźliwe, gdybyś zyskał jakieś obrażenia wewnętrzne i umarł bez mojej zgody…

Jego zgody? Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Twój kompleks wyższości nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać. – Zmagał się z tym, by wstać, akceptując pomoc bliźniaków Weasley. Spojrzał ostro na Lestrange'a (seniora… nie, czekaj, juniora. Cygnus był właściwie jego ojcem… cholera, to było takie dezorientujące).

- Jeśli z twojego powodu utknę w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, upoluję cię i postawię sobie twoją głowę na talerzu – powiedział swoim stwierdzającym fakt głosem. Lestrange zbladł.

Ha. Frajer.

* * *

Czując się jak człowiek prowadzony na szubienicę, Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali następnego ranka. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, wyglądając na zdecydowanie zbyt rozpromienionego. Tłumiąc jęk, podszedł do stołu.

- Cześć, Harry! – zaświergotał radośnie Alphard. – Zatem Pomfrey pozwoliła ci wydostać się ze swoich demonicznych szponów?

- Po namowach – oparł, ostrożnie przyglądając się dziedzicowi Sytherina. Poruszył się, próbując usiąść. Tom podniósł rękę, jego oczy błyszczały. Zaciskając zęby, zatrzymał się. – Tom?

- Ta kawa dziwnie smakuje. Chcę inną, świeżą, przyniesioną z kuchni.

- To ta sama kawa, którą zawsze pijesz!

- _Harry._

Spojrzał na stół, a następnie odwrócił się do drzwi.

- Coś jeszcze? – zapytał chłodno.

- Poproszę cappuccino! – krzyknął Abraxas.

- Mleko, bez cukru!

Nienawidził swojego życia. To będzie długi dzień.

* * *

Tydzień niemal się skończył, na całe szczęście! Był to absolutny, czysty koszmar. Był wysyłany po kawę o różnych porach… został podłokietnikiem… czyścił buty i rzeczy Toma – dwukrotnie!... przez kilka dni nosił rzeczy Toma, zatem wszystkie jego mięśnie niezwykle go bolały… był obiektem doświadczalnym w czasie eksperymentów Toma nad przypadkowymi zaklęciami… między innymi. To był najgorszy tydzień, jaki kiedykolwiek przeżył. A najgorszą częścią tego wszystkiego było to, że musiał okazywać chociaż minimalny szacunek i kiedy NIE robił niczego, być na każde ich skinienie. To był ostatni raz, kiedy zakładał się o cokolwiek z Tomem. Och, cóż, ostatnie dwa dni… mógł to przetrwać, nie przeklinając przy okazji drania jakimś zaklęciem… chyba.

Automatycznie zahaczył o kuchnię, by zabrać z niej przypadkowe przekąski, jakich domagał się Tom, zanim wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Większość ludzi przestała już gapić się na niego tak otwarcie.

- Naprawdę cię to wkurza, co? – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek. Skrzywił się.

- Och, myślisz!? – warknął. – To cud, że ktokolwiek z tobą wytrzymuje! Jesteś pochrzanionym gnębicielem! Kup sobie skrzata domowego czy coś, okej?

- Dlaczego miałby chcieć jakiegoś skrzata, skoro ma ciebie? – odparł słodko Abraxas.

- No nie wiem… skrzaty domowe potrafią się lepiej zachowywać? – Cygnus wzruszył złośliwie ramionami.

- Hej! – zaprotestował Abraxas. Harry przez sekundę poczuł ziarnko nadziei. – Czy twoja matka nigdy nie nauczyła cię, byś był miły dla służących?! – Jego nadzieja znów podupadła.

Służący. Jasne. Kiedy tylko minie ten tydzień, mocno kogoś przeklnie. Pewnie Toma.

- No, no – zbeształ ich wspomniany dziedzic Slytherina. W jego bystrych oczach pojawiło się zamyślenie. – Harry?

- Tak? – przygotował się na długą listę rozkazów.

- Chciałbyś wcześniej zakończyć ten dzień?

- CO? – zaprotestowała reszta. Skrzyżował ręce, wpatrując się w Toma.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał ostrożnie. Tom nie mógłby kiedykolwiek, ot tak sobie, zrobić czegoś takiego. Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wyciągając coś. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, zamieniając w absolutne przerażenie.

- Czy to smycz?

- Nie ma mowy – zaprzeczył. – Absolutnie nie, nie ma mowy, nie ubierzesz mi cholernej obroży i smyczy! Nie jestem szczeniakiem! – Powinien wiedzieć, że Riddle coś planował. Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek, naprawdę przerażający.

- Harry, na twoim miejscu przyjąłbym ofertę… biorąc pod uwagę, że mógłbym po prostu rozkazać ci ją założyć, nie ucinając za to żadnego dnia.

- Ale… - szepnął. Nie mówił poważnie. Tom nie mógł mówić poważnie. Sądząc po jego radosnym wyrazie twarzy, jednak mówił. – Jesteś popieprzony, wiesz o tym? Naprawdę popieprzony.

- Włóż. To.

Chciał umrzeć. Ślizgoni uśmiechali się – Alphard pytał wszystkich, czy mają aparat. Wszyscy znów się na niego gapili.

- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz smażył się w piekle – mruknął, szarpiąc skurzany pasek wokół swojego gardła. Tom uśmiechnął się, odchodząc.

- Dalej, Harry! Dalej, piesku.

Tak. Był to zdecydowanie ostatni raz, kiedy zakładał się o coś z Tomem.


	6. W: Ketacośtam?

Betowała, oczywiście, **Himitsu**, której z całego serca za to dziękuję.

**elain679**, ach, w takim razie bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę – naprawdę bałam się, że nikt poprzedniej miniaturki nie polubi… I tak, zgadzam się całkowicie, pomysły Toma są jak najbardziej dziwne – chociaż ten przedstawiony w poprzedniej miniaturce nazwałabym jednym z najdziwniejszych :).

I tak, wiem, to nie jest coś, czego się w tym momencie spodziewaliście, ale… no, po prostu dawno żadnej miniaturki nie wrzucałam. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że, mimo wszystko, wam się spodoba :).

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Wyzwanie 3**

(Harry pod wpływem narkotyków)

**Ketacośtam?**

Głowa Harry'ego powodowała bardzo zabawne uczucie… jakby cały jego mózg zamienił się w gąbkę. Ha! Gąbkę. Odnóżdżonyróżowy móżdżek. A jednak wciąż cichy głosik dręczył go gdzieś w zakamarach jego umysłu, brzmiąc jak niepokojąca mieszanka Toma i Hermiony, nalegając, że coś było nie tak. A przecież nic mu nie było! Co mogłoby mu się stać?

Potknął się o jeden ze stolików znajdujących się w klubie, do którego udał się wraz z resztą Ślizgonów – głównie po to, by zdenerwować Dumbledore'a. No cóż, był weekend. Co innego mógł robić?

- W porządku? – zapytał jakiś przypadkowy nieznajomy, chwytając go za ramię.

- Nic mi nie jest… - powiedział szybko. Czuł panikę narastającą w jego żołądku jak wymiociny.

- Jesteś pewien? – W jej głosie pobrzmiewał zły uśmiech. – Wyglądasz niewyraźnie… dlaczego nie usiądziesz na chwilę? – zapytała.

Pokręcił gorączkowo głową.

- Nie. Mój przyjaciel… - Jego przyjaciel co? Miał mętlik w głowie.

- Nalegam – kontynuowała czarownica, spoglądając na niego w sposób, który powodował, że miał dreszcze.

Proszę, nie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, nie mógł iść prosto, a obraz się przed nim rozmazywał… ale nie zatracił się zupełnie. Woda. Potrzebował wody.

- Nie… - zaczął bełkotliwie, próbując się wycofać.

- Harry? – Głos Toma przebił się przez głośną muzykę i nigdy wcześniej nie cieszył się tak bardzo, słysząc go. – Co się tutaj dzieje? – Jego aura zapłonęła trochę. Czarownica natychmiast puściła jego ramię.

- Ja tylko…

- Nie pozwalała mi odejść! Weź mnie od niej! – panikował, jego usta mimowolnie zdradzały jego prośby.

Tom wyglądał morderczo.

Czarownica oddaliła się pospiesznie z powodu namacalnego niebezpieczeństwa wiszącego w powietrzu, zostawiając swój napój przy barze. Czuł, że lekko się kołysze.

- Nie czuję się dobrze – mruknął. Ręka Toma odwróciła jego twarz i chłopiec spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Jesteś pijany? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Nieee… Ha, ha! Tu są wróżki! Tom, widzisz te wróżki? Są takie lśniące i piękne… - zapytał, patrząc w sufit. Jego głowa przechyliła się. Tom chwycił jego szklankę, przesuwając palcem po jej krawędzi. Jego oczy jeszcze bardziej się zwęziły.

- Co piłeś dzisiejszej nocy? – zapytał ostro, potrząsając nim lekko. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- AŁ…

- _Harry._

- Tylko… sok i takie tam… może zamrożeńca*? – zaczął chichotać. Zamrożeńca! Magia Toma zaczęła buzować, a jego różdżka znalazła nagle blisko jego twarzy. – Hej! Będę krzyczeć! – zagroził. – Nie możesz…

- _Lumos_ – mruknął Tom. Zamrugał, kiedy przed jego oczami pojawiło się nagle światło. Tom zaklął w bardzo nietypowy, barwny sposób.

- Um! – Wskazał w niego palcem. – Powiedziałeś brzydkie słowo! – Zmrużył oczy. – Czy to znaczy, że mnie też wolno teraz przeklinać? – zapytał. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Tom zawsze krytykował go za język…

- Nie – warknął młody Czarny Pan. Jego głowa przechyliła się.

- Ale Tom… - urwał. Jego mdłości zwiększyły się.

A następnie świat zanurzył się w czarnym atramencie.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Jego ręka automatycznie wystrzeliła do przodu, kiedy oczy Harry'ego straciły ostrość, a jego ciało przechyliło się do przodu.

Na kota Salazara… był naćpany! Jego źrenice były całkowicie rozszerzone. Ktoś tej nocy zginie, sprawiając mu tym wielką przyjemność. Z rozdrażnionym westchnieniem dał znak swoim zwolennikom, aby do niego przyszli.

- Co się stało z Harrym? – zapytał Alphard.

- Cienias… - prychnął Lestrange. Zevi zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy on jest… naćpany? – zapytał, spoglądając na młodzieńca. Jego mający obsesję na punkcie eliksirów umysł natychmiast zauważył oznaki.

- Tak – warknął ostro Tom. Przesunął nieco swój uścisk, opierając Harry'ego o jedno ze swoich ramion. Chłopiec był całkowicie bezwładny… giętki – kompletnie naćpany, biorąc pod uwagę jego bezsensowny bełkot o wróżkach. To była sprawka tej czarownicy, był pewien.

Harry'emu dostanie się za to, kiedy się obudzi!

Za pozostawienie swojego napoju bez nadzoru na tyle długo, by ktoś mógł coś do niego dosypać… idiota! Mógł zostać zabity lub wpakować się w naprawdę poważne tarapaty.

- Pomóc ci jakoś? – Abraxas natychmiast zrobił krok do przodu, unosząc ręce. Potrząsnął głową, mocno zaciskając szczękę.

- Nie. Dam sobie z nim radę. Nie jest ciężki. – Jego głos był ostry.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Czy wyglądam ci na kogoś mającego urojenia? Albo niezdolnego do podejmowania własnych decyzji? – warknął. Zrobili krok do tyłu.

- N-nie, mój Panie – jąknął Abraxas, sprawiając wrażenie przerażonego.

- Dam radę – powtórzył. Zmusił się do uspokojenia, wysyłając Malfoyowi słaby uśmiech. – Chociaż dziękuję za propozycję. – Abraxas ofiarował mu drżący uśmiech.

- Zawsze do usług…

- Martwisz się o niego – stwierdził Zevi. – Przepraszam, jeżeli byłem zbyt szczery. Nic mu nie będzie.

- Nie martwię się – odpowiedział chłodno. – Jedynie irytuję. – Zevi nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Chęć do torturowania kogoś rosła.

To nie jego problem, że młody pół wąż, pół lew, był magnesem dla wszelkich kłopotów i szumowin. Paskudny głosik w jego głowie zapytał go, dlaczego w takim razie nie pozwalał nikomu zbliżyć się do Harry'ego i dlaczego tak bardzo napalił się na oderżnięcie tej czarownicy głowy. Powiedział temu głosowi, aby się zamknął, opuszczając zielonookiego chłopca na kanapę w ich Pokoju Wspólnym.

Wszyscy patrzyli na niego nerwowo, prawdopodobnie będąc w stanie wyczuć jego magię, szalejącą wokół nich jak burzliwe fale Morza Czarnego.

- Czy wszystko będzie z nim w porządku? – zapytał ktoś, chociaż nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by zwrócić uwagę na to, kto to był. Jedynie skinął głową.

- Najprawdopodobniej.

- Wiesz co to był za narkotyk?

- Ketamina… tak sądzę. Lub jakaś forma pigułki gwałtu – oświadczył beznamiętnie. Nikt nie ośmielił się nawet wyszeptać po tych słowach kolejnego pytania.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Harry'ego)

Był oszołomiony, jego zamknie oczy wydawały się być ze sobą sklejone. Słyszał unoszące się nad jego głową głosy. Powoli udało mu się skupić na otoczeniu.

- Obudził się! – krzyknął natychmiast Zevi. Harry zamrugał, przyciskając dłoń do głowy i unosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Sekundę i jeden siniak później leżał z powrotem na plecach, a ręka Toma naciskała mocno na jego klatkę piersiową.

- Tom… co do diabła? Gdzie jestem? Co się stało? – zapytał. Szczęka Toma była zaciśnięta, jego oczy błyszczały ze wściekłości i wielu innych emocji, z których odczytanie chociaż jednej niemal graniczyło z cudem. Jego twarz była zaskakująco blada, nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Harry skrzywił się lekko, jęcząc. – Klub… byliśmy w klubie? – wymamrotał. Był zdezorientowany.

- Masz jakieś zaburzenia psychiczne? – zapytał chłodno Tom. Zamrugał, zdziwiony i bardziej niż tylko trochę zdenerwowany z powodu czystej oziębłości w głosie chłopca.

- Nie…

- Jakieś braki w pamięci? Genetyczne uszkodzenia mózgu?

- Nie – odparł, tym razem lekko zirytowany.

- W takim razie lepiej powiedz mi jak udało ci się zażyć ketaminę lub coś podobnego, skoro jesteś w pełni świadomy tego, że, zwłaszcza po Halloween**, nie powinieneś zostawiać swojego kubka bez opieki?

Och. Chwila…

- Keta-co? – zapytał tępo.

- To narkotyk. Środek usypiający.

- Och.

- Och? – syknął Tom. – To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia? – Przedmioty w pokoju zaczęły się trząść. – Salazarze! Ty nie masz tylko kompleksu bohatera, jesteś zwykłym samobójcą!

- Cóż, nie wypiłbym tego, gdybym wiedział, że ma w sobie ketacośtam, prawda? – warknął.

- Powinieneś być na tyle inteligentny, by trzymać napój przy sobie! – zripostował Tom, brzmiąc na całkowicie wściekłego. Zdusił w sobie chęć wypowiedzenia ostrej odpowiedzi, przesuwając się, aby usiąść. Po raz kolejny jednak został przed tym powstrzymany. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Cóż, skoro jestem takim idiotą, to dlaczego, do cholery…

- Język!

- …wciąż mnie jeszcze znosisz, co? Powinieneś po prostu mnie zostawić! To rozwiązałoby wszystkie nasze problemy, nie sądzisz? – warknął, niemal krzycząc. Wściekłość, zdezorientowanie i strach, do którego nigdy by się nie przyznał, spowodowały, że odepchnął od siebie ograniczającą go rękę i skoczył na równe nogi. Nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie tego, co się wydarzyło.

Chwilę później wszelkie kolory odpłynęły mu z twarzy jak barwnik do zlewu i świat wokół niego zakołysał się.

Silne ręce złapały go w pasie, powstrzymując od spadnięcia na łeb, na szyję. Zamrugał, kiedy został pchnięty z powrotem na kanapę, na szczęście tym razem na siedząco.

- Uważaj – ostrzegł go Tom, przyglądając mu się ostro. – Przysięgam, sprawiasz więcej kłopotów niż… Byłbyś w stanie nie nastawiać karku, gdybym cię, do cholery, przywiązał do krzesła czy może w jakiś sposób udałoby ci się przez przypadek zabić poprzez przecięcie którejś tętnicy? – pytanie było gorzkie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, urażony.

- Wciąż żyję – mruknął.

- Bóg jeden wie jakim cudem – odpowiedział Tom. Przez chwilę zaciekle wymieniali między sobą spojrzenia. Na ułamek sekundy wyraz twarzy Toma złagodniał. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał chłopak, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wzruszył ramionami, nieco zażenowany.

- Dobrze – odparł. Tom spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, obserwując go, po czym kiwnął głową. - Na tyle dobrze, byś następnym razem nie musiał przywiązywać mnie do krzesła. – Uniósł lekko brew.

- Następnym razem? – Tom roześmiał się chrapliwie. – Nie będzie następnego razu. Nigdy. Coś takiego już się więcej nie wydarzy.

Jego brew wzniosła się jeszcze wyżej.

- Jasne… - mruknął powoli. Tom odwrócił wzrok, przeczesując palcami swoje zwykle doskonale ułożone włosy.

- Zdrzemnij się. Rano poczujesz się lepiej.

Skinął głową, wyczuwając ukryte zdecydowanie w głosie dziedzica Slytherina. Ślizgon prawdopodobnie związałby go, gdyby ośmielił się teraz na to nie zgodzić.

Stopniowo, tłum rozszedł się.

- Harry, idź do łóżka – rozkazał Tom, nie spoglądając na niego.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał bystro.

- Mam pewną sprawę do załatwienia.

- Tom… Nie wiem kto…

- Harry – głos Toma był szorstki, blisko krawędzi. Niechętnie zrozumiał cień, znajdujący się na twarzy chłopca. Nic, co mógłby powiedzieć lub zrobić, nie powstrzymałoby Toma od zrobienia tego, co planował. Sam zresztą też nie był do końca w stanie go powstrzymać, wciąż czuł się fatalnie. Ograniczył się do jednego słowa:

- Dziękuję.

Tom milczał długo.

- Dobranoc – powiedział w końcu.

Drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego zamknęły się za nim.

* * *

(Punkt widzenia Toma)

Suka była martwa.

* * *

* ang. corpsicles – termin używany w science fiction, odnoszący się do zamrożonego trupa. Jako że z science fiction nie mam zbyt wiele wspólnego, pozwoliłam sobie na posłużenie się tłumaczeniem, które zastosowała dla tej nazwy Jolanta Pers podczas tłumaczenia „The Precipice" („Urwisko") Ben Bova.

** nawiązanie do sytuacji z „Past's Palyer" – prequela „Ulubieńca Losu"


	7. A: Najwspanialsza dystopia

Betowała, oczywiście, **Himitsu** - dziękuję! :)

Pierwszego czerwca jeszcze nie ma, zatem na nowe tłumaczenie musicie jeszcze poczekać, niemniej jednak to tłumaczenie jeszcze nie umarło - abyście, przypadkiem, zupełnie o mnie nie zapomnieli, publikuję wam dzisiaj kolejną miniaturkę.

**PannaAgata**, ja ma do Toma w klubie mieszane uczucia, zatem jestem w stanie zrozumieć twój punkt widzenia :). Ale cieszę się, że podobają ci się miniaturki. Co sie tyczy twojego pytania - zarówno prequel, jak i sequel będę tłumaczyła. W kolejności, jaka wyszła, najpierw opublikowany zostanie - pierwszego czerwca - prequel, a następnie, kiedy go skończę, sequel. **elain679**, cieszę się, że ci się podobała :). Niestety nie ma dalszej części tej miniaturki, ale sądzę, że spokojnie można założyć, iż kobietę udało się bez problemu zabić. I tak miniaturka rzeczywiście ma nieco edukacyjny charakter... Prequel, oczywiście, zostanie przetłumaczony. **Akini28**, ja także zawsze czytam tłumaczenia ficków, które czytałam po angielsku ;). I dziękuję za wenę - z pewnością się przyda. **Evolution**, cieszę się niezwykle z twojego postanowienia i mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że pisanie komentarzy niebyło taką katorgą ;). Mówiąc o Gryfonach i Ślizgonach - tutaj pojawiają się te okropne stereotypy. Chociaż, oczywiście, masz rację - w końcu z jakiegoś powodu zostali przydzieleni do takiego, a nie innego domu, powinni pokazać, że są warci przebywania w nim. Prequel, o którym wspomniałaś, już niedługo, zatem wcale tak długo nie będziesz musiała na niego czekać... I, och tak, oczywiście, Harry i Tom nie byli od razu wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Z określeniem Ślizgonów Harry rzeczywiście największy problem miał na początku, ale również i później nie było to dla niego takie oczywiste. Co do kolejności miniaturek - początkowo miałam zamiar wrzucać je chronologicznie, ale skoro teraz, z powodu końca "Ulubieńca", wrzucam alternatywne zakończenie, to po kolejnym mogę wrzucić również którąś miniaturkę ze slashu. Zobaczę :). I myślę, że to dobrze, iż uderzyły w ciebie uczucia Toma - uznam to za cichy sukces ;). Cieszę się, że zwróciłaś uwagę na tytuł miniaturki, bo też go cicho uwielbiam. I, cóż, Harry'emu często udaje się ukryć złe samopoczucie - po prostu teraz było z nim tak źle, że nie pomyślał, iż jego umiejętności pod tym względem mogą być trochę gorsze... Co do quidditcha, to się absolutnie z tobą zgadzam - również nie przemawia do mnie ten rodzaj humoru. Ale są osoby, które bardzo go lubią, zatem to dla nich pojawiła się ta miniaturka... Czy komentarze są zawarte w jednym poście, czy w kilku, to nie robi dla mnie różnicy, chociaż dzięki temu, jak je pisałaś, z pewnością łatwiej było mi się połapać o czym mówisz :). I nie masz za co przepraszać... **Veritaseria**, cieszę się, że tak sądzisz :). Jestem ciekawa, jak odbierzesz zatem dzisiejszą miniaturkę...

Dziękuję z całego serca za wszystkie komentarze, były wspaniałe :). I, aby już nie przeciągać, zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Alternatywa 1**

(Realizacja planu Toma)

**Najwspanialsza dystopia**

- _Czas się skończył, Harry… przyjdź i graj ze mną albo pójdę i cię znajdę, zabijając wszystkich, którzy staną mi na drodze._

Harry przełknął ślinę.

Naprawdę miał gdzieś całą resztę szkoły, ale jego przyjaciele będą tymi, którzy zapłacą cenę za wtrącanie się. Czas zacząć udawać swoją śmierć.

Pozwolił sobie opaść na łańcuchach, nie musząc udawać odczuwania przez siebie mdłości, gdyż były one prawdziwe. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się na to.

- Naprawdę nawiązałeś Śmiertelną Przysięgę. Przysięgnij, przysięgnij, że to zrobiłeś. – Dziedzic Slytherina potrząsał nim mocno, knykciami naciskając na jego gardło. Ciepło.

- Przysięgam, że zawarłem z Voldemortem Śmiertelną Przysięgę, która zapewnia mi śmierć.*

Tom przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, wbijając w niego to przenikliwe spojrzenie, po czym uchwyt trzymający jego koszulę zniknął powoli. Młody Czarny Pan usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle i wrócił do pracy.

Harry zamarł.

Zdecydowanie nie o taką reakcję mu chodziło.

- Zatem będziesz tak po prostu sobie patrzył jak umieram? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- I tak umrzesz albo skończysz nawet jeszcze gorzej, jeśli udasz się do Voldemorta, wolę raczej postarać się o to, by odpowiednio szybko zakończyć zaklęcie czasu – odparł Tom. – Poza tym, nie ufam ci. Teraz jesteś w stanie powiedzieć i zrobić wszystko, by dostać to, czego chcesz, zatem zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że wyolbrzymiasz prawdopodobieństwo swojej rychłej śmierci, a nie zapewnię ci tego, że skończysz martwy poprzez zezwolenie ci na pójście do mojego przyszłego ja.

- Ale w takim razie umrę! – krzyknął Harry, nie musząc fałszować w swoim głosie histerii, która pojawiła się w nim z powodu faktu, iż jego plan nie działał.

- Zatem niech tak będzie, wolę byś umarł, niż stał się jak warzywo. Oczywiście, mógłbym pójść i osobiście zabić Voldemorta, łamiąc tym samym waszą umowę, ale bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że on i tak nas znajdzie, zatem, powtarzam jeszcze raz, wolę zakończyć zaklęcie czasu.

- T…

- A teraz bądź cicho, bo cię uciszę.

Nie wątpił w to, że chłopiec to zrobi, a w chwili obecnej słowa były jedyną bronią, jaką dysponował. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby również i ją utracić całkowicie.

Zapadła cisza i Harry rozpaczliwie próbował wymyśleć sposób, który wydostałby go z tej sytuacji. Myślał, że Tom pozwoli mu odejść, kiedy dowie się o grożącym mu niebezpieczeństwie śmierci, albo przynajmniej opuści pokój i pozwoli mu na to, by sam zajął się swoją ucieczką, czego nie mógł zrobić, kiedy Tom był w pobliżu… zacisnął zęby, ból ponownie przeszył jego ciało, a jego magia zawirowała.

To naprawdę było dość niewygodne; i prawdopodobnie tak właśnie miało być. Ból i poczucie dyskomfortu ograniczały ludzkie zdolności do skoncentrowania się, a aby uciec potrzebował koncentracji.

Szarpnął swoimi nadgarstkami, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby w jakiś sposób wyrwać łańcuchy z sufitu, bo skoro nie mógł ich z siebie zdjąć, mógł zabrać je ze sobą.

Rzucił w stronę Toma kolejne spojrzenie, w pełni świadomy, że dziedzic Slytherina będzie ignorować go jedynie wtedy, jeśli nie będzie próbował uciekać… lub jeśli będzie zbyt rozkojarzony.

Czy Tom uciszyłby go, gdyby zaczął krzyczeć z powodu bólu, jaki wywołałoby użycie magii? Pewnie tak. Albo po prostu znów by go oszołomił.

Bez współpracy lub nieobecności Toma, nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić w tej sytuacji.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło i spiął się, kiedy usłyszał odgłosy toczącej się poza Pokojem Życzeń bitwy, głowa zaczęła boleć go coraz bardziej, jego emocje szalały.

- _Teraz już nie jesteś taki odważny, co, Harry?_ – nadszedł ten lodowaty głos. – _Będziesz miał to na sumieniu, na twoich rękach będzie ich krew. __**Czy jesteś na to gotowy, czy nie, nadchodzę…**_

Harry prawie warknął – ludzie umrą, jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdzie. Szarpnął wściekle łańcuchami, zastanawiając się, czy mógłby może jakoś wyjaśnić Voldemortowi tę całą sytuację poprzez dzielące ich połączenie. Tom odezwał się niemal natychmiast, kiedy o tym pomyślał:

- Będę wiedział, jeśli spróbujesz to zrobić i cię oszołomię.

- Tom, _proszę_…

- Prawie skończyłem. – Nie wiedział czy chłopiec chciał, aby było to pocieszające, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Z pewnością nie było.

- Po prostu…

- _Silencio._

Minęło kolejnych jakichś pięć minut, a potem, potem otwarły się drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Zevi. Abraxas. Alphard. Lestrange (który wyglądał absolutnie żałośnie, upadle i ulegle). Ich wzrok natychmiast przesunął się po zastałej przez nich scenie i, co musiał im przyznać, wyraz ich twarzy był doskonale zamaskowany, a jedyne, co ich zdradzało, to lekki błysk w spojrzeniu.

Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Alphard w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego kajdanek.

A następnie zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego tutaj byli, kiedy Tom odłożył na bok swój notatnik i pióro, a zadowolony uśmieszek na jego twarzy wskazywał, że zaklęcie zostało ukończone.

Plan Toma był gotowy.

Szarpnął się, zupełnie nie zwracając już uwagi na ból, jego magia wzrastała, a następnie zaklęcie oszołamiające uderzyło go w prosto w klatkę piersiową.

* * *

Tom ruszył w kierunku Domu Riddle'ów, wiedząc, że potrzebował jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby stworzyć swoją bazę, zresztą miał w nim również pewne niedokończone sprawy.

Nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, aby zapukać, kierując się prosto przed siebie i w gorę po schodach do sypialni (znalazł ją podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty w Little Hangleton z Harrym; wkrótce zmieni nieco wystrój jego wnętrza), kładąc Harry'ego na łóżku, świadom, że niemożliwe było, by ten się niedługo obudził, ale i tak zabierając mu różdżkę, a także szybko, na dokładkę, rzucając na pokój zaklęcia ochronne.

Następnie skierował się z powrotem na dół, do jadalni, z której dochodziły głosy.

Ogarnęło go zdenerwowanie na myśl o stawieniu czoła ojcu, ale szybko je zmiażdżył.

Długo czekał na ten moment.

Skoczyli ze swoich miejsc, kiedy zauważyli jego wtargnięcie i natychmiast skierował na nich swoją różdżkę, rzucając Imperio, zmuszając ich do spokojnego powrotu na swoje miejsca. Następnie przytwierdził ich do krzeseł, dopiero wtedy uwalniając spod wpływu niewybaczalnego.

Nie miałby w tym żadnej zabawy, gdyby nie mógł dostrzec strachu w ich oczach, a nie miał wcale tak wiele czasu, jak chciał, aby delektować się tą chwilą.

Nie mógł torturować ich zbyt długo, gdyż musieli być martwi w chwili, w której obudzi się Harry. Nie był na tyle głupi, aby od razu stawiać swojego przyjaciela w obliczu najmroczniejszych aspektów swojej natury, zwłaszcza, że bardzo prawdopodobne, iż i tak przeżyje on dość duży wstrząs emocjonalny, kiedy dowie się, że znów obudził się w 1942, tyle że tym razem jego przyszłość została zniszczona.

Resztę Ślizgonów wysłał do domów.

Beznamiętnie przyglądał się znajdującym naprzeciw niego mugolom. Źródłem jego natychmiastowej uwagi stał się dobrze ubrany mężczyzna – jego ojciec.

Byli podobni. Byli bardzo podobni. Nigdy wcześniej nie gardził swoją prezencją, ale widok tego mężczyzny sprawił, że zauważył dobre strony wyglądania jak czerwonooki wężo-człowiek, gdyż w takiej postaci przynajmniej odcinał od siebie wszystkie więzi swojego podobieństwa do tej _żałosnej_ istoty.

A następnie jego wzrok przesunął się na snobistyczną, przerażoną blondynkę.

Była elegancka, wyrafinowana, stara i od razu poczuł do niej _nienawiść_. Czy to była jego babcia? Parsknął.

Jego ojciec wciąż żył ze swoimi rodzicami? Żałosne. Przypuszczał, że trudno było mu znaleźć żonę po tym, jak uciekł już z inną kobietą, i to jeszcze „córką włóczęgi", na dodatek.

Był tu również jego dziadek, jeszcze bardziej drwiąc z niego rodzinnym podobieństwem. Zacisnął szczękę i w oczekiwaniu przesunął różdżką po stole.

Pozostanie w tym domu i przekona wszystkich mieszkańców miasteczka, że Riddle'owie się wyprowadzili, zostawiając dom jemu, nieślubnemu synowi. Ludzie będą gadać, ale nie za bardzo go to obchodziło. Zaprzyjaźnienie się z ludźmi z wioski nie przynosiło mu żadnych korzyści, jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował, to dwór.

- C-co tu robisz? Kim jesteś? – zapytał najstarszy mężczyzna, jego dziadek, spoglądając na jego ubrania. – Chcesz nas okraść? Mam broń, wiesz, na takich młodych jak ty…

- To nie było zbyt miłe powitanie, dziadku – odpowiedział.

Wyrazy ich twarzy zamarły, zresztą jego ojciec już od dawna nie był w stanie się ruszyć, spoglądając na niego ze skrajnym przerażeniem. Uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

- Och, to było niegrzeczne z mojej strony, nie przedstawiłem się… Tom Marvolo Riddle – Tom po ojcu, Marvolo po dziadku mojej matki, tak przynajmniej powiedzieli mi w sierocińcu.

Jego ojciec wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być mieszaniną skrzeku i pisku. Najwyraźniej nie odziedziczył po nim zbyt wielu cech. Obrzydliwe. Jego dziadkowie zbledli jeszcze bardziej.

- Ty… ty jesteś…

- Twoim synem.

Twarz mężczyzny była okropnie beznamiętna, spojrzenie papkowate, kiedy próbował się uśmiechnąć.

- T-tom, prawda? Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział drżącym głosem. – J-ja nie wiedziałem… Co tutaj robisz?

- Mały zjazd rodzinny.

Swawolnie bawił się swoją różdżką.

Jego ojciec zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

_Doskonale._

* * *

Harry zamrugał powoli, próbując skoncentrować na czymś swój wzrok, po czym sięgnął na oślep po swoje okulary, po chwili zamierając z przerażeniem.

To nie był Pokój Życzeń! Moment później otaczające go przedmioty nabrały ostrości, a on zamarł. Stary sposób dekoracji.

Och nie.

Rozejrzał się gorączkowo, sięgając po swoją różdżkę, ale zaraz zorientował się, że nie jest w stanie jej znaleźć. Poczuł, że zaczynają ogarniać go zalążki paniki i nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zamierając po chwili. Przełknął ślinę.

- Tom.

- Harry.

- Ja… Twoje zaklęcie – zaczął, coś ściskało mu gardło, sprawiając, że trudno było mu oddychać. Zadziałało? Wyglądało na to, że Tom zrozumiał jego pytanie, chociaż nie było ono elokwentne i w ogóle spójne.

- Jest lato 1942 – poinformował go cicho chłopiec.

Harry przymknął na moment oczy i zadrżał, biorąc głęboki oddech. Jego serce waliło. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Tom to zrobił. Nigdy, być może arogancko, nie oczekiwał, że Tomowi uda się wygrać.

- Wyślij mnie z powrotem – zażądał ostro, podnosząc swoją ukrytą w dłoniach głowę. – WYŚLIJ MNIE Z POWROTEM – niemal wykrzyczał to, wyskakując z łóżka i rzucając ze złością w stronę spokojnego dziedzica Slytherina, jego pięści zacisnęły się na kołnierzu koszuli Riddle'a, aby nim wstrząsnąć, ale palce owinęły się mocno wokół jego nadgarstków, unieruchamiając je.

- Gdzie z powrotem? – zapytał bardzo spokojnie Tom. – Przyszłość, którą znałeś, już nie istnieje, wymazała się.

- Wcale nie! – syknął rozpaczliwie, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć. Jego świat… nie istniał… wszyscy, których znał, nigdy nawet nie żyli. Nie. Nie! – To… to dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz cofnąłem się w czasie, to zawsze miało się wydarzyć, a teraz, jeśli wyślesz mnie z powrotem…

Wyraz twarzy Toma pozostał niewzruszony, jego oczy pociemniały. Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Tom nie miał zamiaru wysyłać go z powrotem, wiedział o tym.

- Gdzie moja różdżka…? Daj mi ją.

- Nie będziesz potrzebować jej w najbliższym czasie.

- _Daj mi moją różdżkę!_

- Po co? Abyś mógł wypróbować na sobie kolejne mordercze zaklęcie? Teraz twoje życie toczy się tutaj, pogódź się z tym.

- Mam się pogodzić? – wyszeptał Harry, wzmacniając swój uścisk. – Jak się, _do cholery_, mam niby pogodzić z tym, że wszyscy, na których mi zależy… Syriusz, Weasleyowie, Hermiona… - zakrztusił się własnymi słowami.

Miał mdłości, jego myśli i uczucia mieszały się z absolutnym bałaganem. Czy kiedykolwiek znów ich zobaczy? Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie tego, że nigdy nie istnieli i nigdy nie będą. A przynajmniej nie będą tacy sami… łapanie powietrza stawało się dla niego coraz trudniejsze.

- Udało ci się to wcześniej – zauważył Tom, wciąż irytująco powściągliwie. – Już raz kiedyś tutaj żyłeś, możesz zrobić to ponownie. – Harry zacisnął pięści i znów odwrócił od chłopca.

- Pieprz się – splunął. – _Jak_ możesz być taki spokojny? Dlaczego? Przypuszczam, że ciebie wcale to nie rusza, właściwie musisz być teraz cholernie z siebie zadowolony…

- Wbrew temu, co możesz sobie myśleć, nie cieszy mnie obserwowanie ciebie w takim stanie – odwarknął z irytacją Tom. – Powinieneś okazać trochę wdzięczności.

- Wdzięczności? – niemal zawył. – Zniszczyłeś wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miałem – za co? CO JEST TEGO WARTE!?

- Myślałem, że może _my_ jesteśmy tego warci; najwyraźniej się pomyliłem – powiedział chłodno Tom.

Harry stracił nagle całą pewność siebie, ugięły się pod nim kolana. Chłopiec zatoczył się w szoku i oparł o krawędź łóżka, łzy szczypały jego oczy, wściekłość powodowała, że czuł w ustach gorzki smak.

Tom podszedł do niego, kucając przed nim, mocno kładąc mu ręce na ramionach.

- Myślałem, że być może będzie to warte tego, iż nie skończysz jako warzywo. Myślałem, że może być to warte tego, iż nie skończę jako Voldemort. Myliłem się?

- Przestań… - Harry spróbował się cofnąć, ale uniemożliwiło mu to łóżko i ręce Toma.

- Nie musisz być już Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, zbawcą Czarodziejskiego Świata, nie musisz już udawać…

- …_Tom..._

- …mogę dać ci wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek chciałeś…

- …a co, jeśli chcę moich przyjaciół? – mruknął Harry, spoglądając Tomowi w oczy. – Co, jeśli chcę wrócić, dałbyś mi również to?

- Zdobędziesz nowych przyjaciół – rzucił lekceważąco dziedzic Slytherina.

- Lepszych? Takich, których _zaakceptujesz_? – zripostował, podnosząc się. – Po prostu nie rozumiesz!

- Nie, niespecjalnie – odparł Tom, a do jego głosu powoli skradała się jakaś niebezpieczna nutka. – Przypuszczam, że rozpaczasz lub coś w tym stylu.

Harry wykrztusił z siebie zduszony śmiech.

- „Rozpaczam lub coś w tym stylu"? – powtórzył wściekle, z niedowierzaniem. – Odebrałeś mi _wszystko_, Tom!

- Skoro tak mówisz, chociaż osobiście uważam to za część Gryfońskiego melodramatyzmu, poza tym jestem pewien, że wciąż masz Zeviego, Alpharda i Abraxasa… i mnie.

- Muszę się przewietrzyć – wykrztusił Harry.

Na ślepo przedarł się do drzwi pokoju i po chwili znalazł się na schodach jakiegoś… dziwnie znajomego półpiętra, kiedy poczuł, jak wpada na jakąś niewidzialną ścianę.

Wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę, próbując zrobić kolejny krok, który zaniósłby go do niższych obszarów domu, w którym się znajdował, ale znów zostało mu to uniemożliwione.

Nagle ogarnęło go całkowite niedowierzanie i poczuł, że Tom znów podszedł do niego od tyłu, chociaż się nie odwrócił.

Bariery. Tom obłożył dom _barierami_.

- A ja to niby co, twój więzień? – zapytał stanowczo.

- Jeżeli jako definicję więźnia weźmiemy kogoś, kto jest przetrzymywany wbrew własnej woli, to sądzę, że tak, jesteś – stwierdził chłopak. – Przykro mi, skarbie, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, jak nieobliczalny jest teraz twój nastrój, jeszcze nie ufam ci na tyle, aby cię uwolnić i pozwolić ci na zmierzenie się z wielkim, złym światem.

- Co, na wypadek, gdybym znalazł kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc mi w powrocie do mojego czasu?

- W gruncie rzeczy, tak – odpowiedział szczerze Tom. Harry zacisnął zęby i uderzył pięścią w barierę, tylko po to, by ta lekko go od siebie odepchnęła.

Tom mówił _poważnie_. Nie zamierzał pozwolić mu wyjść, nie zamierzał…

- Pozwól mi odejść! – warknął, jego wciekłość znów wzrosła.

- Nigdy – odparł szybko Tom.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Zamierzasz mnie tak po prostu tutaj przytrzymywać? – Czuł coraz bardziej wzrastającą u niego panikę.

- Do czasu, kiedy będę mógł ci zaufać na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego.

- Próby uratowania całego mojego świata są głupie? – jego głos załamał się żałośnie.

Tom milczał. Harry z frustracją przeczesał palcami włosy. Nie mógł myśleć.

Chodziło o to… nie mogli zniknąć.

Czy już i tak nie stracił zbyt wielu ludzi? _Co_?

Spojrzał bezradnie na Toma, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego w ogóle młody Czarny Pan powodował, że czuł się tak dziwnie. Jasne, jego dusza zaczynała się stabilizować i… och, jego dusza. Horkruks. Był w kawałkach, dosłownie.

- Nienawidzę cię – wyszeptał. – Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę.

- Dam sobie z tym radę, skoro to tego w tej chwili potrzebujesz.

Harry prawie zakrztusił się kolejnym śmiechem.

- _Przestań_ – poprosił, ostrzegł, sam nawet nie wiedział. – Przestań być taki… miły!

Tom podszedł do niego jeszcze raz, powoli, jak gdyby obawiając się, że mógłby go przestraszyć, siadając obok niego na szycie schodów, przyglądając mu się.

- Zwykle upominasz mnie, abym nie „był sukinsynem".

Harry usłyszał pytanie w głosie swojego przyjaciela, ale nie odpowiedział na nie natychmiast.

Tom czekał, z zaskakującą ilością cierpliwości, najwyraźniej gotów do pobłażania mu, kiedy nie próbował odejść.

Harry nie wątpił w to, że Tom będzie próbował go uszczęśliwić i da mu wszystko, czego będzie pragnął, ale w tej chwili… jedynym, czego pragnął, było to, co ukradł mu dziedzic Slytherina.

Chciał odzyskać swoje życie. Chciał, by Tom zachowywał się względem niego okropnie, aby mógł na niego krzyczeć i go odepchnąć, zranić i oddać chociaż skrawek swojej własnej agonii.

Nie chciał być w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Tom to zrobił i jak z perspektywy Toma naprawdę nie było nic złego w tym, co zrobił.

Ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach, chowając w nich jej wyraz, pieczącą, żałosną wilgoć, która bez przerwy pojawiała się w jego oczach.

Nie chciał płakać przed Tomem, nie po raz kolejny, nie wtedy, gdy chłopiec mógł go jedynie za to wyśmiać – nawet, jeśli robił to tylko we własnych myślach, Harry wiedział, jak bardzo pogardzał taką oznaką słabości.

Tom nie rozumiał jego rozpaczy, jak mógłby? Nigdy nie stracił nikogo, o kogo by się troszczył, rzeczywiście, dla Toma naprawdę było to zabezpieczenie przed doznaniem takiej wyniszczającej rozpaczy. Miał mętlik w głowie.

Po chwili palce, dziwacznie niezdecydowane, owinęły się wokół jego włosów, a druga ręka przyciągnęła go do siebie bliżej, przytulając. Zadrżał ponownie, z całych sił starając się zapobiec temu, by ten okropny szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem, bo inaczej załamałby się całkowicie.

- Zostaw mnie – rozkazał słabo. – Tom…

- Nie zrobię również tego – opowiedział irytująco młody Czarny Pan. – Nie radzisz sobie.

- I to miało być pocieszenie? – mruknął. Tom zesztywniał nieznacznie, ale wtedy Harry rozpaczliwie przywarł do niego i jego sztywna postawa znów się złagodziła.

Co innego mu pozostało?

* * *

Tom wyczuwał gwałtowne drżenie chłopca i emocje szturmujące na niego przez połączenie – nawet jeszcze silniejsze z powodu horkruksa.

Złość.

Rozpacz.

Przerażenie.

Zmęczenie.

Utratę.

Żal.

Poczucie winy.

Szok.

Odrętwienie.

Harry myślał pewnie, że nie wiedział jak to jest i, w pewnym sensie, tak było. Ale teraz myślał, że wie, emocje chłopca były tak żywe, że niemal był je w stanie sam wyczuć.

Niemal.

Nigdy w swoim życiu nie miał choćby małego poczucia winy, a żal znał jedynie z drugiej ręki po tym, jak zmarł patriarcha Weasleyów. Teraz to się nie zmieniło.

Nie było mu przykro.

Skoro mógł utrzymać teraz przy sobie Harry'ego, to było to tego warte, nawet jeśli chłopiec się z tym nie zgadzał. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, pewnie odwróciłby się z obrzydzeniem od takiego ukazania słabości i emocji, ale to nie był nikt inny.

To był Harry.

Wiedział, że chłopiec źle na to zareaguje, oczywiście, że wiedział, Harry zawsze jasno przedstawiał mu swoją opinię na temat jego planu. A jednak to przeboleje… i do tego dość szybko naprawi tę całą sprawę z horkruksem.

Być może to dlatego, bo wiedział, że to naprawi, nie przeszkadzało mu teraz to, że Harry praktycznie się na nim załamał, chociaż w przypadku kogokolwiek innego już dawno wycofałby się z obrzydzeniem.

To było nawet ciekawe, takie zobaczenie, jak Harry łamie się, mając świadomość, iż było to tylko tymczasowe. Zawsze uwielbiał znajdować punkty, w których był w stanie kogoś złamać, były fascynujące, ujawniały całą prawdę o człowieku. Chociaż, w tym przypadku, było to interesujące tylko wtedy, kiedy mógł to naprawić, a mógł.

Harry już kiedyś zaakceptował życie w przeszłości i, pomimo powszechnej opinii, naprawdę nie stawiałby swojego przyjaciela w takiej sytuacji, gdyby nie był pewien, że Harry może sobie z tym poradzić i przetrwać.

Harry był silny. Nawet teraz, gdy cały jego świat przewrócił się do góry nogami, skarżył się na tę sytuację i walczył, a nie poszedł na łatwiznę i wszystko sobie usprawiedliwił. Pomimo tego, że nigdy nie zgodzi się z silnym poczuciem molarności i empatii, jakie miał Harry, to podziwiał je za ich siłę, tak samo jak przeklinał to, jak bardzo były ograniczające.

- Będzie dobrze – mruknął, upewniając się, że każdy cal jego ciała był dla chłopca zaciekle uspokajający, wiedząc doskonale, że tego właśnie potrzebował teraz Harry.

To nie było marne pocieszenie, naprawdę w to wierzył, wyjdą z tego cało. Zawsze to robili.

- Nie, nie będzie – niemal syknął Harry. Ukrył uśmieszek.

Uparty, zawsze tak uparty – nawet teraz.

Reszta świata mogła poczekać przez jedną noc.

Do rana pozostali na schodach.

* * *

* fragment rozdziału 146 „Ulubieńca Losu"


	8. A: Najokropniejsza utopia

Betowała, oczywiście, **Himitsu**.

Poniższa miniaturka z dedykacją dla osób, które w „Ulubieńcu" kibicowały planowi Harry'ego. A także **Evolution** i **Kraken**, które w pewnym sensie zmusiły mnie, by pojawiła się już teraz. I **Himitsu**, za tak dzielne betowanie wszystkich tłumaczonych przeze mnie tekstów. Miniaturka jest także prezentem z okazji 100(!) komentarza w „Graczu" – to niesamowite, dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze, które piszecie!

**MadWoman98**, bardzo się zatem cieszę, że ci się podobało :). Niestety dalszej części miniaturki nie ma, można tylko wyobrażać sobie, jak chłopaki spędzili dalszą część wieczności... Za wenę dziękuję, z pewnością sie przyda :). **elain679**, nie ma za co dziękować, naprawdę ;). Cieszę się, że ta alternatywa ci się spodobała (chociaż, jak powiedziałaś, wolisz oryginalne zakończenie). I masz rację, Harry jest u Toma wyjątkiem na wszystko :). Co do zabicia ojca przez Toma... pamiętajmy, że zawsze chciał tego dokonać. Szczerze wątpię, by przez swoje uprzedzenia pozwolił sobie na jakiekolwiek bliższe kontakty z ojcem - i myślę, że Harry rozumiałby w tym przypadku Toma. Może nie pochwalałby jego działań, ale coś czuję, że nie byłby w stanie pozbawić go zemsty. **Evolution**, dziękuję ci z całego serca na tak miłe słowa. Nawet nie wiem, co mogłabym na nie odpowiedzieć :). I powiedz, dalej czujesz się nieco zawiedziona, ze to prequel wygrał? ;) Teraz natomiast, kiedy zapoznasz się z tą drugą alternatywą, jestem ciekawa, które zakończenie podoba ci się najbardziej. Bo teraz, myślę, jak bardziej będziesz mogła między nimi wybierać :). Myślę, że wybory Toma nigdy nie są do końca złe, tak samo jak nigdy do końca dobre. Jest egoistą, który troszczy się o Harry'ego. To bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne połączenie... A skoro potrzebujesz dowodu, że Harry może przechytrzyć Toma, to dzisiaj możesz się przekonać, co by się stało, gdyby zrobił to w stu procentach :). I tak, rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc o tym "BUM". Może trochę nawet się z tobą w tej kwestii zgadzam ;). **Tina**, cieszę się, że z takim entuzjazmem podeszłaś do tej miniaturki. To, co mogłoby się potoczyć dalej, gdyby ten plan się powiódł, możemy sobie tylko wyobrażać. A myślę, że można wyobrażać sobie naprawdę wiele :). **AyoAdanna**, masz rację, gorzka. Ale taki też zawsze był plan Toma. Co się tyczy twoich przemyśleń, to powiem tylko, że są naprawdę ciekawe. Spoglądanie na tą miniaturkę od tej strony może być nieco... niepokojące. I mam nadzieję, że "coś nowego" ci się spodoba ;). _**Gościu**_, zgadzam się, och tak, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam :).

Cicho napomknę, że może pojawić się patos. Inne ostrzeżenia? Wedle życzenia Himitsu, zamieszczam jej komentarz do miniaturki: Nienawidzę tego. Tak naprawdę. Darzę tą miniaturkę szczerą nienawiścią. Chyba że powiesz mi, że ma dalszą część. Jeśli nie – nienawidzę jej. Bo jest tak cholernie wspaniała. Tak cudowna. I jest takim genialnym wstępem do czegoś większego, do _sequela_. Kurwa. […] Ja jestem sfrustrowana. Możesz zresztą dodać ten komentarz na początku tej miniaturki. O, to będzie idealne ostrzeżenie.

Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Alternatywa ****2**

(Realizacja planu Harry'ego)

**Najokropniejsza ****utopia**

Zaprzeczenie*

- NIE! – syknął desperacko Tom, biegnąc w stronę dwóch poległych postaci leżących na podłodze. Padł na kolana obok Harry'ego, którego oczy były tylko na wpół otwarte, lekko załzawione. – Harry… _**Harry!**_

- Tom – mruknął chłopiec.

Prawie warknął, jego uścisk był szorstki i bezlitosny, kiedy usiłował podnieść Chłopca, Który Przeżył do bardziej godnej pozycji niż rozwalenie na mokrej trawie. Zielone oczy zamrugały.

- Coś ty zrobił? – warknął ze wściekłością. Harry tylko wysłał mu mały, smutny uśmiech, który miał ochotę wymazać mu z ust.

- Plan.

Zacisnął mocniej palce wokół włosów Harry'ego, niemal wyrywając jego kruczoczarne pasma, drżąc lekko, gorączkowo szukając sposobu zatrzymania rozpadania się umysłu jego przyjaciela, nie godząc się z tym, aby to zakończyło się w taki sposób.

Zbyt długo był nieprzytomny, gdyby przybył tutaj choćby minutę wcześniej…! Nie mógł zatrzymać lub odwrócić tego procesu, różdżka Harry'ego luźno leżała na dłoni chłopca i tyle wyrzutów sumienia zostało wysłane już w kierunku Voldemorta, że przerwanie tego strumienia nic by już nie zdziałało.

Zresztą i tak Harry był w stanie rzucać magię bezróżdżkową, po prostu musiał włożyć w to więcej wysiłku. Zaklął cicho. To się nie działo. To się nie mogło dziać!

- Ty idioto – powiedział chłodno. – Twój umysł rozpada się na kawałki.

- Wiem – odparł Harry. – Boli.

Jego szczęka zacisnęła się na ten komentarz. Zwykle Harry już dawno po prostu mruknąłby coś zgryźliwego lub dowcipnego. Jego język musiał ulec już degeneracji, biorąc pod uwagę jego jednosylabowe odpowiedzi… kiedy to się skończy, w ogóle nie będzie w stanie mówić.

Będzie… co, jak w ogóle wyglądała mowa jednorocznego dziecka? Czy taki w ogóle coś mówił?

Obnażył ze wściekłości zęby, bardziej dziko niż ludzko, ale kogo by to obchodziło.

- Więc wy-grałem – kontynuował Harry.

W jego głosie nie słychać było zwycięstwa i na to wyglądało, że nawet te słowa wydawały się dla niego monumentalnie trudne do wypowiedzenia. Harry – którego słowa i riposty zazwyczaj wypływały tak szybko i łatwo, ścierając się i łącząc z jego własnym słownictwem. A teraz, to również zostało odebrane. Skradzione.

Nienawidził tego.

- Czy czujesz się, jakbyś wygrał? – zapytał, spoglądając na niego.

- Nie – wyszeptał Harry, zamykając na kilka sekund oczy. – Tom…

- Nie _waż __się_ ze mną żegnać – ostrzegł, trzymając go kurczowo. – To nie jest nasze pożegnanie.

- Jak to więc?

Tom zacisnął mocniej zęby na tą coraz bardziej chaotyczną odpowiedź, a Harry zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie przerażony, oczywiście będąc w stanie poczuć to, jak ucieka od niego jego spójność.

Wiedział jednak, o co pytał Harry: jak to, kiedy więc indziej mam to powiedzieć? Gdyby jego język był w stanie to zrobić, teraz tak naprawdę była na to jedyna okazja. Ale nie chciał tego przyjąć.

- Dlaczego, do cholery, musiałeś zgrywać bohatera? – syknął wściekle.

- Ja.

_Nie __mógł __tego __zrobić._

Chciał krzyczeć, przeklinać, wściekać się, ale nie mógł obserwować i słuchać tego, jak Harry osuwa się w przepaść. Podejrzewał, że to „ja" oznaczało „ponieważ taki właśnie jestem" lub coś w tym stylu, ale nie mógł być tego całkowicie pewny.

Co, jeśli Harry tak naprawdę próbował powiedzieć coś o wiele ważniejszego? Nie wiedział! Nieznaczny grymas wykrzywił twarz młodszego chłopca, ale zignorował również i to.

Harry krzywił się, jego Harry, kiedy czuł ból.

Cholera jasna. Dlaczego nie obudził się wcześniej? Dlaczego Harry musiał być tak upartym kretynem? Nienawidził swojego przyjaciela, naprawdę. W tej chwili nienawidził go całym sobą.

Oczy Harry'ego były już teraz na zmianę otwarte i zamknięte, jego uścisk zaczynał stawać się coraz bardziej luźny i Tom automatycznie przesunął swój tak, aby trzymać chłopca w pozycji pionowej.

- Tom.

- Harry.

- Pr'szam.

- Nigdy nie przepraszałeś. Nie zaczynaj teraz – warknął.

- Tom – powiedział znów chłopak.

- Harry?

- T'm.

- Wciąż tu jestem, co jest?

- T'm. – Spojrzał ostro na twarz Harry'ego, krew zamarła mu w żyłach.

- Już to powiedziałeś – przypomniał cicho, zaciskając pięści na koszuli swojego przyjaciela.

- T'm.

Przełknął gorzką żółć, która pojawiła mu się w ustach. A więc wszystko ograniczyło się do jednego słowa. Kurwa.

- **Proszę, ****nie ****zostawiaj ****mnie **– syknął błagalnie. Powiedział to, zgniótł swoją dumę i błagał, Harry powinien zatem wrócić, prawda? Uśmiechnąć się złośliwie i wyśmiać jego porażkę.

Ale, tym razem, nie pojawiła się w ogóle żadna reakcja.

Harry po prostu patrzył na niego, lekko marszcząc brwi, a jego oczy były nieobecne. Niewidzące.

Spoglądał na niego w ciszy, całkowicie odrętwiały. Pewnie powinien czuć więcej emocji, ale po prostu czekał. Dlaczego Harry nie był bardziej samolubny? Wtedy nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło.

Pieprzyć to. To nie był koniec. Nie był. Nie było mowy, by to było ich pożegnanie. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło, by to wszystko mogło się skończyć w taki sposób.

- Harry? – zapytał bardzo cicho, potrząsając nim lekko. – Evans. Potter. _Odpowiedz __mi!_

Harry tylko dalej się na niego patrzył, niczego nie mówiąc, nie reagując, nie chwytając go, po prostu… będąc tam. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się. Nie rozumiał. Czuł się, jakby ktoś oblał go lodowatą wodą.

- Harry? – zapytał znów, ledwie szeptem.

- Nie odpowie ci, jego umysł jest rozdarty – usłyszał głos. Voldemort. Nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, aby unieść wzrok, doskonale wiedząc, że ujrzy replikę samego siebie. Dokładnie tak, jak planował Harry. Aby plan Harry'ego został do końca wypełniony, potrzebował już tylko jego albo kogokolwiek innego, kto rzuciłby Obliviate i zaklęcie czasu na jego odpowiednika.

- Przyszedłeś, by triumfować? – zapytał, nie do końca pewien czy rozpoznaje własny głos. Nie było w nim żadnych emocji, ani tych udawanych, ani prawdziwych. Był po prostu… pusty.

- Powinieneś przyjąć moją ofertę, kiedy miałeś na to szansę – stwierdził Voldemort i to sprawiło, że zaczęła gotować się w nim wściekłość. Jego towarzysz kontynuował, zanim mógłby coś powiedzieć: - Nie chciałem, aby tak się stało równie mocno, co ty.

No jasne.

- Nienawidzisz go.

- Tak, jak ty, Tom. Każdego dnia i nigdy, czy jakoś tak, mam rację?

Bezmyślnie bawił się pasmami włosów Harry'ego, zauważając, że jego Harry już dawno by przed tym zaprotestował lub ruszył się albo po prostu zareagował. Jakoś.

- Ulecz go – rozkazał.

- Tom… - zaczął Voldemort.

- **Zrobię ****wszystko, ****co ****zechcesz. ****Po ****prostu****… ****napraw ****go. ****Ulecz. **_**Proszę**_**.**

- Szkoda jest nieodwracalna.

- Kłamiesz.

- Wiesz, że nie. Wiedziałeś to w momencie, w którym go ujrzałeś. Harrison Evans odszedł.

- _Zamknij __się._ O _niczym_ nie masz pojęcia… o niczym!

- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, to do ciebie nie pasuje… i puść go. Wyglądasz śmiesznie.

- Przeniosę się z powrotem w czasie, o godzinę, powstrzymam go.

- To koniec, dzieciaku! – Voldemort po raz pierwszy brzmiał na wściekłego, podchodząc do niego. – Nie możesz jeszcze bardziej mieszać się w sprawy czasu, cała linia czasu by eksplodowała i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. To dlatego wciąż tak żałośnie go do siebie tulisz, jakby ktoś zabił ci szczeniaka, i nie próbujesz niczego zrobić.

Czuł się okropnie, był roztrzęsiony, i nie wiedział dlaczego. Po chwili wyplątał Harry'ego ze swojego uścisku, kładąc go na ziemi, a następnie wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę, zwracając na Czarnego Pana całą swoją uwagę.

- A więc, co teraz? – zmienił nagle temat.

Voldemort nie pomagał. A jeśli nie chciał, aby cały świat poszedł z dymem, jeśli nie chciał utracić Harry'ego, związanych z nim wspomnień, musiał pokonać swoje drugie ja i wysłać je z powrotem w czasie. Ukończyć plan Harry'ego. Głupi, idiotyczny i bezwartościowy plan Harry'ego.

- Daj mi zaklęcie czasu – polecił Voldemort.

- Nie będziesz go potrzebował. Opuść różdżkę, a ja rzucę na ciebie Obliviate i sam go użyję – odparł.

- Uczucia muszą tłumić twój mózg, skoro myślisz, że kiedykolwiek chętnie zamknąłbym siebie w pętli czasu.

- Zatem zrobisz to niechętnie – mruknął obojętnie. I, w następnej sekundzie, pojedynkowali się.

* * *

Złość*

Zevi obserwował, wraz ze wszystkimi innymi, jak Tom pojedynkuje się z Voldemortem, a różne zaklęcia latają między nimi tak szybko i zaciekle, że ich kolory stanowiły wielobarwną plamę na niebie.

Tom wygrał.

Voldemort, dzięki wspólnej pracy Toma i Granger, został odesłany do przeszłości wraz z sobowtórami i Lestrange'em. Oni zostali.

Początkowo jego Pan okazywał dziwaczny rodzaj spokoju, jego głos był napięty, całkowicie analityczny, a oczy przypominały lód.

Dopiero kiedy kilka godzin później wszystkie sprawy z linią czasu zostały załatwione, ten spokój zaczął się zmniejszać.

Teraz, kiedy wszyscy stali wokół Harry'ego w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i dyskutowali o losie ich przyjaciela, podczas gdy ten po prostu leżał tam z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, nic nie mówiąc, tak naprawdę nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, wyglądając trochę tak, jakby mógł się zaraz rozpłakać, Tom eksplodował.

Wyraz jego twarzy nie uległ żadnym widocznym zmianom, ale całe Skrzydło Szpitalne, wszystkie krzesła i stoliki, wszystko, co nie było na stałe przymocowane do ziemi, zaczęło się gwałtownie trząść. Szkło rozbiło się, światła zamigotały i powietrze wokół nich nagle wydawało się chłodniejsze, wszystko wokół Toma pogrążało się w próżni ciemności.

Wtedy wszedł Dumbledore.

- Wiedziałeś? – zaatakował go ich Pan. – Dlaczego go nie powstrzymałeś?

- Miałem swoje podejrzenia – odpowiedział starzec, sprawiając, że Tom warknął.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział ich opanowanego lidera w tak oszalałym stanie, cała jego powściągliwość zniknęła, zepchnięta jako bezwartościowa przez tak niesamowicie zwierzęce i pierwotne maski. Zadrżał, cofając się, szczerze modląc o to, aby nie zwrócił na siebie jego uwagi, opuszczając ze smutkiem głowę.

Harry.

Dlaczego musiał to być Harry? Był najlepszy z nich wszystkich. Tom nie zachowywałby się w taki sposób, gdyby Harry był tutaj i mógł go powstrzymać, uspokoić oraz zadawać cios za ciosem.

Ich Pan ruszył do przodu, z różdżką w ręku, bardziej drapieżnie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ze śmiertelną groźbą w oczach. Również różdżka dyrektora była teraz wyciągnięta, chociaż żaden jeszcze nie rzucił zaklęcia.

- A co do tego, dlaczego go nie powstrzymałem… dlaczego ty tego nie zrobiłeś, Tom? – zakwestionował ostro Dumbledore. – Nie zrobił tego dla mnie, wiesz, tylko dla ciebie.

Twarz Toma wykrzywiła się ze wściekłością i nienawiścią.

- _Cru__…_

- Mówiłem ci, że zawsze łamiesz swoje zabawki – kontynuował okrutnie mężczyzna.

Oczy Toma zabłysły, lśniąc czerwienią – fizyczną manifestacją Czarnej Magii, która sprawiła, że kilka osób znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu odskoczyło w przerażeniu, doskonale pamiętając Czarnego Pana, którego dopiero co się pozbyli.

- Czy to dlatego pozwoliłeś mu to zrobić? – zakwestionował cicho Tom ze śmiertelną furią. – Pomyślałeś, że i tak go złamię, zatem równie dobrze mogłeś pozwolić mu spełnić jego zadanie, zanim to by się stało?

- Twoja przeszłość mówi sama za siebie – niszczysz wszystko, czego dotkniesz. Śmiem twierdzić, że będzie teraz szczęśliwszy – oświadczył lekceważąco Dumbledore, odwracając się w stronę szpitalnego łóżka, ku oniemiałym Syriuszowi i Remusie. – Zmienimy jego wiek, będzie miał dzieciństwo, którego Los tak brutalnie go pozbawił…

- Los? – Tom roześmiał się niewesoło. – To nie Los pozbawił go dzieciństwa, to ty… ale rozumiem, najwyraźniej lubisz myśleć o sobie jako o Losie, to nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę twój kompleks Boga!

Dumbledore nie odwrócił się.

- Zrobiłem to, co było konieczne, aby przetrwał nasz gatunek – było jedynym, co powiedział.

- Zrobiłeś to, co było konieczne, aby przetrwała Jasna Strona! – splunął Tom. – Jesteś hipokrytą, może i niszczę wszystko, do czego się zbliżę, ale ty… _ty_ponoć tak nie robisz, więc to niewybaczalne, bo w takim razie musiałeś _wybrać_ zniszczenie go. Pewnie zbyt irytuje cię to, że mógł być szczęśliwszy poza twoim wpływem niż pod twoim kciukiem!

Dumbledore tylko rzucił zaklęcie, które zmieniło wiek Harry'ego, ignorując syk wściekłości Toma.

Zevi podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego ich Pan nie przeklął i nie usiłował zabić jeszcze dyrektora był fakt, że jeśli ten uchyliłby się przed jakimkolwiek zaklęciem, uderzyłoby ono w Harry'ego – który kurczył się, skręcał i którego twarz zmarszczyła się w bardzo dziecięcy sposób.

Po sekundzie spoglądania po tym na dziecko, Tom zamarł i natychmiast wypadł przez drzwi.

Niosąc ze sobą dźwięk eksplozji, tłuczonego szkła i bólu.

* * *

Tom wirował gwałtownie po Pokoju Życzeń, niszcząc wszystko, co był w stanie dotknąć. Jego ramiona i postawa były napięte.

Klątwy syczał poprzez zaciśnięte zęby albo w ogóle nie wypowiadał ich słów, krzyczał, warczał, mruczał, kiedy jego magia atakowała jak bat wszystko, co było wokół niego.

Był wściekły, absolutnie wściekły.

Wściekły na Zeviego za oszołomienie go, wściekły na Granger i Weasleya za zatrzymanie go i pozwolenie na to, aby Harry go dogonił, a również wściekły na Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a.

Nie istniał żaden synonim gniewu, który odpowiadałby jego złości na Harry'ego – tego głupiego drania. Nienawidził Harry'ego. Tak bardzo, niesamowicie mocno, za sprawienie, że czuł coś takiego, za to, że zostawił go samego.

To nie było fair! Włożył wszystko w ich relację, a Harry w ostatniej rundzie pokrzyżował jego plany. Rzucił wyjątkowo paskudne zaklęcie, rozkoszując się Ciemnością, która przepływała przez jego krew i duszę.

Która pasowała do jego duszy.

Jakie to ma znaczenie, jak Ciemny teraz będzie lub jak haniebne staną się jego działania? Nie istniał już jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który mógłby go powstrzymać, a jeśli się sprzeciwi, równie dobrze mógłby poskładać z powrotem jego umysł i wrócić, prawda?

Dyszał ostro, ale nie zatrzymał się, nie miał ku temu śmiałości, nie chciał tego zrobić. Chciał po prostu biec i biec, i biec, i biec, i nigdy nie oglądać się za siebie.

Nienawidził tego świata. Nienawidził tego czasu. Nienawidził Harry'ego za zrobienie tego i za myślenie, że ten plan był najlepszym, co można było zrobić.

Brak obecności Harry'ego nigdy nie był najlepszy.

Nienawidził siebie za pozwolenie na to, aby to się wydarzyło, za nie zrobienie więcej w celu zapobiegnięcia temu, za niedokończenie zaklęcia w odpowiednim czasie. Powinien pozbawić Harry'ego przytomności wtedy, kiedy miał na to szansę, pozwolić na to, by po raz pierwszy to Voldemort przyszedł.

A przede wszystkim nienawidził odmłodzonego dziecka, które znajdowało się w dopiero co opuszczonym przez niego Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Jego wściekłość szalała i wszystko gotowało się w nim na tą myśl.

To nie był Harry, nie _jego_ Harry.

To był jakiś głupi dzieciak, już teraz taki sam jak wszystkie inne, który przypominał mu o wszystkim, co stracił. Wiedział, że starzec zrobił to celowo, nie mógł znieść tego, że choć raz w życiu widział go szczęśliwym.

Nie wiedział jak wiele razy, pochłonięty przez gniew i rozgoryczenie, zniszczył ten pokój i jak wiele razy Hogwart go naprawił.

Dlaczego Harry musiał to zrobić? Kto nadał jego duszy prawo do tego, by zostawił go samego? Wszyscy zawsze odchodzili. Powinien wiedzieć, że Harry zrobi to samo, chociaż z najszlachetniejszego, najbardziej bolesnego z powodów.

Wyczerpany, opadł na podłogę, leżąc pośród chaosu, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do tego, aby się tym przejmować, całe ciało i umysł bolały go z powodu wyczerpania magicznego.

Coś zabrzęczało wewnątrz niego, głęboko, niemal pocieszająco, uspokajająco, jakby jakaś część niego desperacko starała się dać mu jakieś pocieszenie.

Jak śmiesznie.

Jego krew zawrzała z poczucia zdrady. Oczy go piekły, widziany przez niego świat rozmył się z powodu upokarzających łez.

Mógł teraz liczyć już wyłącznie na siebie.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak samotny.

* * *

Depresja i Targowanie się*

Abraxas był bardzo zaniepokojony zmianą, jaką zaobserwował u Toma w ciągu kolejnych pięciu lat, chociaż tak naprawdę nie mogli już tak na niego mówić teraz, kiedy opuścili już szkołę.

W dzisiejszych czasach, z dala od oczu społeczności, nazywali go „swoim Panem".

Tom szukał gorączkowo jakiegokolwiek sposobu na uleczenie umysłu Harry'ego, ledwie odpoczywając, przestając jedynie wtedy, gdy zabierał się za plany – z tego, co udało się dowiedzieć Abraxasowi – które zaczął wymyślać wraz z Harrym.

Podróżował i odwiedzał różnego rodzaju uzdrowicieli, przeszukał wszystkie książki na ten temat i prawdopodobnie mógłby z łatwością zdać wszystkie specjalistyczne egzaminy medyczne, ale nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby to odwrócić.

Pierwszy rok był okropny, Tom był zupełnie martwy, całkowicie zamknięty w sobie. Zniknął na około trzy miesiące, po których pojawił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym w stanie krytycznym – do tej pory nikt nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się w tym czasie.

W międzyczasie Harry dorastał pod opieką Blacka, Lupina i, w mniejszym stopniu, Weasleyów, często odwiedzany przez starych przyjaciół.

Granger stała się dla młodego, teraz sześciorocznego chłopca, jak ciocia, sam wraz ze Ślizgonami tak często, jak tylko mógł, odwiedzał dziecko.

Tom nigdy tego nie zrobił.

Początkowo próbował mówić Tomowi o Harrym, jaki był teraz, ale ich Pan (po kilku pierwszych razach) powiedział im w szczery, brutalny sposób, że zaszyje im usta, jeśli kiedykolwiek ponownie poruszą ten temat.

Nie chciał wiedzieć.

Tom Riddle był zainteresowany wyłącznie Harrisonem Evansem i nie było żadnej nadinterpretacji w słowach, że ten nowy Harry Potter ani trochę nie przypominał chłopca, którego znał Tom.

Dzieciak był niewinny, szczęśliwy, dość ujmujący i entuzjastyczny.

Ale nie był Harrisonem Evansem.

Był zbyt naiwny, zbyt… cóż, okropnie było to mówić, ale oczy Harry'ego zawsze miały w sobie jakieś cienie wywołane cierpieniem, jakiego doznał w życiu, jego doświadczeniem.

Jego oczy były jak oczy Toma. A teraz był po prostu jak każde inne dziecko.

Harry Potter mógłby być jakimkolwiek innym dzieckiem i to właśnie może było powodem, dla którego Tom nie chciał się z nim zobaczyć. To przypominało mu zbyt wiele o tym, co stracił. To było jak kpina dla ich lidera, mieć to, co tak bardzo chciał tak blisko siebie, ale nigdy nie móc zdobyć tego prawidłowo.

Ten Harry nie był Harrym Toma i Tom tego nienawidził.

Abraxas również tego nienawidził.

Oczywiście, Harry był Szary z powodu swoich równych powiązań z Jasnością i Ciemnością (Dumbledore próbował na początku ograniczyć ich interakcje z chłopcem, aby miał kontakt tylko z Jasnością, i był to jedyny moment, kiedy Tom w ogóle okazał świadomość tego, że Harry wciąż jeszcze żyje, gwałtownie przynosząc kres kampanii starca), ale nie był _ich_ Harrym.

Postrzegał to dziecko i Harry'ego Evansa jako dwie różne osoby i bez wstydu mógł przyznać, że silnym motywatorem jego zainteresowania tym… Gryfonem, jak zakładał po tym małym skrawku informacji, które był w stanie dostarczyć mu sześciolatek… były resztki uczucia i lojalności do ich Harry'ego.

Granger i Weasley również opłakiwali swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale z o wiele większą łatwością przyszło im zaakceptowanie jego nowej formy i rozwijającej się osobowości, rozkoszowanie się szczęściem dziecka.

Powiedzieli, że tak było najlepiej dla Harry'ego.

Ale on zawsze bardziej interesował się tym, co było najlepsze dla Toma.

* * *

- Tom, musisz przestać to robić – stwierdził bardzo cicho Harry.

Tom otworzył swoje oczy we śnie – w czymś, co wiedział, że jest tylko snem, chociaż nie mógł zmusić się do tego, aby się tym przejmować – zauważając siedzącego naprzeciw niego Harry'ego.

To było widmo Harry'ego, odłamek czegoś prawdziwego, co kiedyś sam osadził w swojej duszy. Horkruks Harry'ego.

Jedyna część jego Harry'ego, jaka mu pozostała, posiadająca wszystkie wspomnienia Harry'ego, jako że dusza zawierała wrażenia i charakter, które zostały zniszczone w jej oryginale.

Tak bardzo nienawidził tego małego chłopca, dziecka, którego raz czy dwa ujrzał kątem oka, zanim szybko odwrócił się od niego, gdyż nie mógł tego znieść.

- Teraz dajesz mi rozkazy, co? – odparł, łapczywie przyglądając się chłopcu, jeszcze raz przypominając sobie wszystko. Jak każdej nocy.

Każdej nocy odwiedzał najgłębsze zakamarki swojego umysłu, szukając tego połączenia, tego ducha, tego cienia.

Harry był kiedyś dosłownie cieniem, jak Marvolo, z oczami czerwonymi jak krew, które ukazywały, że stworzyła go Czarna Magia.

Tom szybko to zmienił; karmił cień własną esencją i myślami, pozwalając mu zdobyć siłę. Nie dużo, nie na tyle, aby przywrócić go do życia, zresztą i tak nie był nawet bliski osiągnięcia tego, ale wystarczająco, aby przedstawiał się on w formie, którą znał.

Siłą zmienił jego czerwone oczy na zielone, cień zmusił do naśladowania ciała. Tak naprawdę było to daremne, bo wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie był obecny, kiedy on opuszczał to posiadające duszę miejsce w jego umyśle i znów stawał w obliczu rzeczywistości, ale nie dbał o to.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

- To niezdrowe, Tom, nie powinieneś spędzać tu zbyt wiele czasu. Potrzebujesz prawdziwego odpoczynku.

- Nie. A tak przy okazji, znalazłem ten rytuał Aevitas, o którym ci mówiłem.

- Więc teraz masz już wieczną młodość i nieśmiertelność. Muszę przyznać, że byłoby to nieco niedogodne, gdybyś w wiecznym życiu zestarzał się i zniedołężniał.

- Myślę dokładnie tak samo – odparł, uśmiechając się. Harry nie odwzajemnił tego uśmiechu, przyglądając mu się.

- Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego.

- Nie zrzędź, bohaterze, nic mi…

- Spędziłem całe życie mówiąc ludziom, że „nic mi nie jest", Tom, mogę stwierdzić, kiedy nie jest to prawda. Powinieneś spać, a nie składać mi każdej nocy wizyty… Zakładam, że jest noc, chyba że znów zacząłeś odwiedzać mnie w dzień?

W pierwszym roku od odmłodnienia Harry'ego i wszystkich związanych z tym wydarzeń, po tym jak stał się świadomy odłamka duszy w swojej głowie i przypomniał sobie o tym, że horkruks Harry'ego był bezpiecznie zagrzebany w jego zakamarkach, zaczął go odwiedzać.

W końcu zostawał w nim przez tydzień, nic nie jedząc i nie śpiąc. Wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, kiedy Harry miał już dość i, wykorzystując słabość, jaką niosły ze sobą brak pożywienia i snu, opętał go i sprowadził prosto do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, najwyraźniej ratując mu życie, chociaż Tom w to nie wierzył.

Harry, taki mały odłamek duszy, był wyczerpany i na miesiące stał się z powrotem małomównym cieniem, nie godząc się na przyjęcie jakiejkolwiek pomocy, jaką oferował mu w leczeniu Tom, dopóki chłopak sam nie był w pełni sił.

Doprowadzało go do szału to, że mógłby go znów stracić.

Od tego czasu wziął się w garść i zobowiązał się do odwiedzania go jedynie w nocy, bo gdy podupadał na zdrowiu, Harry również to robił.

Podszedł w stronę odłamka Horkruksa, łapiąc w uścisku jego lekko niematerialne ramiona. Hary zadrżał lekko, jak za każdym razem.

Dużo czasu zajęło Tomowi dowiedzenie się, dlaczego reakcja Harry'ego na dotyk wzrosła tak drastycznie; to nie miało dla niego sensu.

Będąc horkruksem, Harry tak naprawdę nie miał własnego ciała i, co za tym idzie, zmysłów. Głód dotyku był teraz wyraźnie mniejszy, ale zrozumiał, że Harry wciąż odczuwał jakikolwiek kontakt z nim dość intensywnie, ponieważ była to jedyna rzecz, którą teraz najwyraźniej _mógł_ poczuć.

- Mówiłem ci – mruknął, siadając na swoim zwykłym miejscu obok Harry'ego. – Przestanę cię odwiedzać, jeśli nie będziesz już chciał, abym to robił.

Biorąc pod uwagę powody, które właśnie opisał, wiedział, że niemożliwe było, by Harry kiedykolwiek to wykorzystał, bez względu na to, jak bardzo był altruistyczny. Nikt nigdy nie wybrałby „nicości" (jak to nazwał Harry), a Tom był jedynym, który mógł trzymać ciemność z dala od niego.

Harry „spał", gdy go nie było. Dosłownie podtrzymywał swoją obecnością świat Harry'ego i jego istnienie, a zatem, kiedy nie był tu obecny, nic tu nie było.

Harry nigdy nie mógłby go odprawić i obaj o tym wiedzieli, ponieważ bez niego jego przyjaciel był ledwo żywy i zupełnie sam.

Harry oparł się o niego i Tom w odpowiedzi owinął swoją rękę wokół torsu chłopca.

- Musisz znaleźć kogoś prawdziwego, z kim mógłbyś porozmawiać – mruknął jego przyjaciel.

- Prawdziwi ludzie są nie do porównania.

- Wiesz, teraz naprawdę brzmisz na szalonego – powiedział sucho Harry, smutno, obserwując go.

- Zatem pozostanę radośnie szalony – powiedział z lekką, ostrzegawczą nutką w głosie.

Harry milczał przez chwilę, jego zielone oczy ciążyły Tomowi, oceniając go, po czym porzucił ten temat, prawdopodobnie doskonale wiedząc, że naprawdę nigdy nie będzie tak otwarcie rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, kto znajduje się poza jego umysłem, a gdyby nie rozmawiał z Harrym, po prostu milczałby na temat wszystkich problemów i zmartwień, które miał.

- Jak tam zatem życie?

* * *

Akceptacja*

Odkąd Harry Potter pamiętał, miał te wspomnienia i przebłyski.

Pierwszy pojawił się, kiedy miał cztery lata, i przedstawiał czarnowłosego chłopca, wyglądającego podobnie do niego, który pojedynkował się z mężczyzną o twarzy węża, który, jak się potem dowiedział, był pokonanym Mrocznym Lordem Voldemortem.

Od tego momentu wszystko się cofało, śledził od tyłu wspomnienia dotyczące czegoś, co ledwo mógł ogarnąć swoim umysłem. O nim i Tomie Riddle'u, który był obecnie podsekretarzem Ministra, zajmował się wieloma różnymi zawodami i bardzo szybko wznosił się wraz ze swoją partią po politycznej drabinie.

Jako dziecko był zbyt młody, aby to zrozumieć, ale również szybko nauczył się nie wspominać o tych przebłyskach, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie były normalne.

Miał teraz piętnaście lat i cofnął się do jedenastu w swoich wspomnieniach, ponieważ uważał, że tym właśnie to było – chociaż dojście do tego zajęło mu wieki i rozwiązanie wielkiej ilości tajemnic.

Tak więc, technicznie, miał piętnaście lat ze wspomnieniami w głowie, które warte były kolejnych pięć lat, a które należały do… no cóż, powiedzenie „innego mnie w innym życiu" brzmiało strasznie banalnie i żałośnie, ale to właściwie właśnie było to, co myślał.

Przed chwilą to potwierdził i chodził właśnie po uliczkach w oszołomionej rozpaczy i zagubieniu.

Syriusz, Remus i wujek Zevi wyjaśnili mu jego wcześniejsze życie, jak to kiedyś był Harrym Potterem-Evansem, Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, z wieloma jeszcze innymi tytułami.

Kiedyś był najlepszym przyjacielem Toma Riddle'a.

Harry myślał, że było to trochę pogmatwane i już dawno postanowił trzymać się z dala od tej powalającej postaci, ujrzawszy we wspomnieniach, jaka może ona być, czując się nieco skrzywdzony i zgorzkniały.

Och, wiedział, dlaczego ten człowiek się do niego nie zbliżał, z tego, co podpowiadała mu „intuicja innego-Harry'ego" wynikało, że Riddle nienawidził go za zabranie mu najlepszego przyjaciela, za nie bycie Harrisonem Evansem.

Po prostu nie był wystarczająco dobry i warty uwagi „dziedzica Slytherina".

To naprawdę była bardzo skomplikowana historia, a Syriusz i reszta byli w stanie przedstawić mu jedynie wszystko krótko z perspektywy osoby trzeciej, bo prawda była taka, że jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę mogła opowiedzieć mu cała historię, był Riddle, który, co już zostało wspomniane, unikał go jak ognia i nienawidził jego nie-odpowiedniego-Harry'ego ja.

Uch. Cokolwiek.

Tak czy inaczej, nie chciał spotkać tego drania, był po prostu… trochę ciekawy.

Chłopiec w jego wspomnieniach był tak zupełnie inny od tego czarującego, ale zachowującego dystans polityka, którego twarz tak często spoglądała na niego kpiąco z Proroka Codziennego.

Przełknął ślinę. W jego głowie wrzało, wszystkie jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się dopiero pół godziny temu, więc był tak pogrążony w myślach, że prawie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dopóki nie było zbyt późno, że zaczęły otaczać go postaci z białymi maskami na twarzy.

Białe maski, jak kości, Śmierciożercy – chociaż nie byli oni tak naprawdę prawowitymi Śmierciożercami, gdyż ci wszyscy odnieśli klęskę wraz z Czarnym Panem, a grupą buntowników, którzy sami się tak nazywali, twierdząc, że kontynuowali „dziedzictwo Voldemorta".

Szybko wyciągnął różdżkę, rozglądając się gorączkowo, czując grozę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że w swoim zamyśleniu zszedł z Pokątnej, na której spotkał się z przyjaciółmi, na Aleję Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Kurwa.

Czuł, że wpada w panikę, nieprzyjemnie świadom, iż inny-Harry nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na to w takiej sytuacji, a także, że zdecydowanie lepiej przygotowałby się do niej.

Jasne, Harry miał (częściowo) _wspomnienia_ innego-Harry'ego, ale to nie znaczyło, że praktykował jego umiejętności lub coś w tym stylu… chociaż wciąż miał tę samą różdżkę, co było najwyraźniej niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego osobowość tak bardzo się zmieniła.

- No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy. – Stojący najbliżej niego przypatrywał się mu. – Witaj, Evans.

Dwaj mężczyźni po jego bokach parsknęli śmiechem i zachichotali.

- Oj, daj spokój, nie bądź małostkowy, Złoty Chłopiec prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia kim jesteśmy, jest jak kociak, któremu obcięto pazury!

- Och, jak to ktoś tak potężny może tak podupaść.

I jeszcze raz: kurwa.

- Wiem – odpowiedział, dając sobie spokój z tym, co mógłby pamiętać z czasów, kiedy był Harrisonem Evansem, ponieważ wiedział, że nie ma tutaj najmniejszej szansy. Nagle zapragnął, by jako dziecko bardziej zmuszano go do nauki, a nie tylko pozwalano na niekończące się zabawy, figle i gry w quidditcha, tylko ogólnie od niego oczekując, że dostanie dobre stopnie, w ogóle nie wprowadzając w życie. – Chociaż, muszę przyznać, że zgadzam się tylko z tą drugą częścią, mówienie o sobie „potężny" jest dość aroganckie.

Gapili się na niego przez moment, wściekle wskazując różdżkami w jego kierunku.

- Najwyraźniej niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają, wiesz, ktoś powinien zająć się tym twoim językiem. Zrobimy to z przyjemnością.

W odpowiedzi powiedział im, aby się odpieprzyli, dając sobie spokój z elokwencją i dowcipnymi docinkami.

Tak zrobiłby Syriusz, zresztą i tak nie był na tyle dobry, aby spróbować być Harrisonem Evansem. I to było w porządku. Był kimś zupełnie innym i nie chciał żyć w cieniu przeszłości i ducha chłopca, którym powinien być.

Zawsze czuł coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jaki przyglądali mu się inni ludzie, ich oczekiwanie, i teraz wiedział już z pełną świadomością, co to było.

Szukali Harry'ego Pottera Evansa, nikt tak naprawdę nie widział w nim tylko Harry'ego.

Zaczęli się pojedynkować i szybko zmuszony został do przejścia do obrony, był zbyt niedoświadczony w sztuce walki. Nigdy nie lubił się pojedynkować. Jako dziecko nigdy się w to nie wdrożył, nigdy nie czuł się z tym dobrze.

Był skazany na bycie nękanym przez rzeczy, których nigdy nie będzie mógł osiągnąć? Na zawieszenie pomiędzy osobą, którą był teraz, a osobą, którą był kiedyś?

Przełknął żółć.

Naciskali, nieustępliwie, i przeklinał się za to, że pozwolił sobie na wpadnięcie w taką sytuację – dziś był jego dzień, co?

Pierwsi ludzie zdecydowali wprowadzić go w przytłaczającą historię jego przeszłego życia, a teraz był atakowany!

Choć to wydawało się czymś całkiem normalnym dla innego-Harry'ego, biorąc pod uwagę wspomnienia, dla niego tak nie było.

Uchylił się, zmykając za tarczę, w pełni świadomy tego, że przejął styl pojedynkowania się Harrisona Evansa, gdyż nie posiadał własnego i tylko usiłował nieudolnie się w nim połapać, gdyż nie przeszedł tych samych intensywnych, codziennych, rutynowych treningów.

To przypominało wspomnienia momentów, kiedy po raz pierwszy zaczął trenować, był niezgrabny i wciąż się potykał, dając się trafić zdecydowanie zbyt często. Tyle, że to nie były golemy, które mógłby wyłączyć, kiedy był zbyt zagubiony, przeciwnie, prawdopodobnie zostałby wtedy zabity!

Drgnął, gdy klątwa drasnęła jego pośpiesznie wyczarowaną tarczę – było pięciu na jednego! – a zielone światła zaczęły lecieć w jego kierunku, kiedy stawali się coraz bardziej sfrustrowani jego niezdolnością do umarcia.

I… I w następnej sekundzie opadli na ziemię, krzycząc.

Głowa Harry'ego podniosła się szybko i zobaczył Abraxasa i Zeviego, i… o bogowie. Wpatrywał się w fioletowe oczy, wypełnione zimną furią, skoncentrowane na jego twarzy.

Tom Riddle.

Przygryzł wargę, cofając się o krok, zerkając szybko na Zeviego i 'Braxa, którzy szybko zajęli się „Śmierciożercami", nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

Mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się czy znów po prostu sklasyfikowali go jako Harrisona Evansa. W obecnych czasach robili to dość często, kiedy byli rozproszeni czymś innym.

Wiedział, że wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak inny-Harry, jak mogłoby być inaczej?

- Um…

Riddle wydawał się otrząsnąć, chwytając jego ramię w miażdżącym uścisku i dwudziestopięciolatek przeciągnął go z mrocznych, zapomnianych alejek Śmiertelnego Nokturnu w kierunku Pokątnej.

Natychmiast próbował się mu wyrwać, wytrącony z równowagi, nie chcąc być tak blisko niego, nie, kiedy posiadał wszystkie te wspomnienia i w ogóle było to cholernie dziwne.

Riddle zignorował jego próby, manewrując nim przez tłum – był więc zaskoczony, że nikt nie zauważył walki, czy to przez jakieś zaklęcie złudzeń? – dopóki nie wydostali się z bardzo wątpliwych zakątków Magicznej Anglii.

- J-ja już się tu odnajdę – powiedział głośno, kiedy wyglądało na to, że Riddle zamierza prowadzić go dalej. – Dziękuję.

Uwaga polityka skierowała się na niego.

- Jesteś idiotą, Złoty Chłopcze. Co ty sobie, do _cholery_, myślałeś?

Harry zamrugał. Riddle zamarł i jego uścisk zniknął szybko jak błyskawica.

- Moje przeprosiny – kontynuował sztywno dziedzic Slytherina. – Nie powinieneś przebywać na Alei Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce dla nieletnich. Wiesz, gdzie są twoi opiekunowie? Aportuję cię do nich. Jestem…

- Tom Riddle – dokończył cicho Harry. – Wiem, kim jesteś.

Był w stanie poczuć, jak ponownie jego żołądek ściska niejasne uczucie rezygnacji i szybko zignorował je, uważając za niedorzeczne, bo przecież znał powód, dla którego jego domniemany najlepszy przyjaciel nigdy nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, by chociaż dać jakikolwiek znak potwierdzający to, że jest świadom jego istnienia.

- A aportacja nie będzie konieczna, chociaż bardzo miło z pana strony, że to zaoferował. Przepraszam za kłopot. Z tego miejsca już samemu uda mi się wrócić.

Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał się mu intensywnym spojrzeniem, które tak dobrze „pamiętał". Niemal wzdrygnął się, nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, by ktokolwiek spoglądał na niego z tak niepokojącą uwagą.

Fioletowe oczy prześledziły jego sylwetkę.

- Jesteś ranny.

Harry opuścił wzrok i sapnął, cofając się, kiedy znany polityk zbliżył się do niego, przyglądając się badawczo ranie na jego boku, w miejscu, w którym ciało rozcięła klątwa.

- Nic mi nie jest.

Oczy Riddle'a uniosły się na to, nieczytelne, i chwilę zajęło Harry'emu przypomnienie sobie, że „nic mi nie jest" było bardzo „Evansową" odpowiedzią. Skrzywił się. To musiało boleć.

- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko. – Jestem wdzięczny za pomoc, ale nie musisz męczyć się dłużej moją obecnością. Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz.

- Nienawidzę cię…? – zaczął jego towarzysz.

- Bo nie jestem nim – wyjaśnił Harry, słowa uciekły z jego ust, kiedy tylko miały na to szansę. Nigdy nie miał okazji, aby powiedzieć o tym komukolwiek! – Powiedzieli mi, że zabrałem ci najlepszego przyjaciela i czasami pamiętam różne rzeczy oraz…

- _Pamiętasz?_ – powtórzył Riddle.

Harry prawie jęknął. Nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Inny-Harry nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, by coś takiego wymknęło się z jego ust.

- Trochę – mruknął. – Słuchaj, nie ma sprawy. Rozumiem. Na twoim miejscu też bym siebie nienawidził, nie musisz udawać, że cię to obchodzi lub czuć się zobowiązany, lub w ogóle cokolwiek, nic między nami nie ma i możesz po prostu ignorować moje istnienie… AŁA!

Riddle rzucił nagle ciche, niewerbalne zaklęcie lecznicze na jego bok, powodując, że jego skóra uzdrowiła się, a krew wróciła z powrotem do rany, piekąc ostro, jakby wylano na nią ocet. Spojrzał na niego ostro.

Riddle nie czekał na odpowiedź, przesuwając się za niego w decydowanie zbyt szybki sposób, mocno otaczając swoją ręką jego tors, trzymając go w miejscu, kiedy spróbował naśladować ten ruch.

No i, cholera jasna, wiedział, że Tom Riddle i Harrison Evans byli trochę dotykowi, ale on nie! Poza tym, nie przywykł do bycia wmanewrowanym przez szalonego psychopatę, który być może mógł go nienawidzić za nieumyślne zniszczenie jego najlepszego przyjaciela… O radości.

Jakimś cudem było to bardziej przerażające niż zostanie zaatakowanym przez Śmierciożerców.

To naprawdę nie był jego dzień. Nie był na to gotowy – dlaczego musiał wygadać się, że o wszystkim pamięta? Teraz w Riddle'u zrodziła się jakaś nadzieja lub spodziewał się czegoś i Harry nie będzie w stanie sprostać nadmiernie gloryfikowanemu obrazowi wielkiego Harrisona Evansa, przez co wszystko pójdzie absolutnie fatalnie.

Zanim mógłby wypowiedzieć cokolwiek z tego na głos, został obrócony w miejscu i aportowali się.

Rozejrzał się w absolutnym szoku, czując mdłości. Gdzie był?

- Um, dzięki za uzdrowienie mnie i w ogóle, ale chciałbym znaleźć Syriusza i Re… - zaczął pospiesznie, starając się nie brzmieć żałośnie, ale Riddle tylko pchał go przed sobą, kierując wzdłuż korytarza. – Errr… Kurwa, wiesz, to, co robisz nie jest, um, do końca legalne… chwila, nie obchodzi cię to, cholera… pomyśl o swojej reputacji w ministerstwie i kampanii politycznej! Pieprzyłbyś to, gdyby…

- Zbyt wiele przeklinasz. To pewnie wpływ kundla, mam rację?

Harry szarpnął się wściekle, zmęczony i zdezorientowany.

- Syriusz nie jest kundlem! – splunął. – A ja nie jestem Evansem, nie możesz tak po prostu sobie mnie za sobą ciągnąć! Ignorowałeś mnie przez ostatnie piętnaście lat mojego życia, nie możesz tak nagle do niego wparować, jakby to było normalne! To nie fair i równie dobrze możesz zostawić mnie teraz w pieprzonym spokoju, bo nie mogę być nim, a nie chcę udawać bycia kimś, kim nie jestem, przepraszam! Zresztą…

Harry zająknął się nagle, kiedy magia jego towarzysza zamigotała złowieszczo.

Przełknął ślinę, znów się cofając, po czym wziął się w garść, ponieważ w końcu powinien być Gryfonem, kimś odważnym.

- Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nim nie jesteś. – Riddle uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Jasne, dlaczego więc nazwałeś mnie „Złotym Chłopcem"? To z pewnością lepsze niż „kochanie", ale serio, tylko na _niego_ mówiłeś takimi przydomkami!

- Chwilowe fizyczne podobieństwo – odparł chłodno dziedzic Sytherina. – Uwierz mi, kiedy otworzysz usta różnica jest widoczna od razu.

- Dlaczego więc tu jestem?

- Bym mógł w spokoju usunąć twoje wspomnienia.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i chłopak znów się cofnął.

- Nie ma cholernej mowy! Inny-Harry nie chciałby, abyś tak zrobił.

Riddle po prostu spojrzał na niego i Harry zamarł, nagle mając wielką ochotę uderzenia się w głowę.

- Żartowałeś, prawda? – zweryfikował niepewnie, wiedząc, że inny-Harry nigdy nie musiałby tego robić.

Musiał przestać porównywać się do Harrisona Evansa. To nie było zdrowe.

- Powtarzam – wycedził Riddle – doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nim nie jesteś. Jest w stanie za mną nadążyć.

- Jest? – Harry złapał go za słówko, odzywając się łagodniejszym tonem, marszcząc brwi. Oczy Riddle'a błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Był, powiedziałem „był".

- Powiedziałeś „jest".

- „Był".

- „Jest".

- Nie będę kłócił się z tobą jak pięciolatek, bez względu na to, na jakim poziomie wiekowym może być twój umysł! – warknął Riddle. – I dla twojej wiadomości, to miejsce, w którym pracuję. Nie porwałem cię, ty głupi dzieciaku.

- Mam piętnaście lat, nie jestem dzieckiem. Jestem w tym samym wieku, w którym byliście ty i on.

- Naprawdę? – zripostował zjadliwie Riddle. – Łał, nie zauważyłem. Różnica polega na tym, że w przeciwieństwie do niego jesteś naiwnym, bez wątpienia rozpieszczonym, bachorem Jasnej Strony.

Harry parsknął.

- Ty arogancki dupku, nie wiesz nic o moim życiu!

- Wiem wystarczająco, aby wiedzieć, że nie obchodzi mnie dowiedzenie się o nim czegoś więcej.

- A ja myślałem, że miałeś być mistrzem bycia urokliwym – dogryzł mu Harry. Oczy Riddle'a zmrużyły się, ale w następnej sekundzie wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się, zamigotał.

- Musisz złożyć zeznanie, pomyślałem, że nie pozwolę ci na udanie się do twoich opiekunów i uniknę wielkiego zmarnowania czasu i papierkowej roboty.

- Och.

- No właśnie. Och.

* * *

Tom Riddle siedział w swoim gabinecie, kręcąc winem znajdującym się w kieliszku, rozmyślając nad minionym dniem, po czym mocno odłożył swojego drinka i umknął do przestrzeni w swojej duszy. Harry spojrzał na niego.

- Spotkałeś Harry'ego.

- Tak.

- Nie musisz być tak szorstki. Biedny dzieciak był pewnie nieźle zdezorientowany.

- Och, nie pouczaj mnie – oświadczył chłodno. – Nie obchodzi mnie jak go spotkałem lub co się wydarzyło.

- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie pozwoliłeś mu umrzeć, biorąc pod uwagę, że posiada resztę mojej duszy, bez względu na to jak widoczne zmiany zaszły w jego osobowości.

- Uwierz mi, jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego zawracałem sobie głowę tym, aby uratować mu życie.

Harry rzucił mu karcące spojrzenie.

- To nie jego wina, wiesz.

- Jego.

- Myślę, że dobrze byś się z nim dogadał…

- A mnie nie obchodzi, co ty myślisz.

Harry tylko uniósł na to brwi, podchodząc do niego, uczepiając się jego ramienia i zauważył, jak otaczające go cienie lekko się odsuwają.

- Jest na zewnątrz, Tom – powiedział cicho Harry. – Jest prawdziwą osobą, która może poruszać się i walczyć, pojedynkować i dotrzymywać ci towarzystwa.

- Również możesz to robić.

- Pieprzyć to… Jestem odłamkiem duszy w głębi twojego umysłu, to się nie liczy! I nie możesz tak po prostu zastąpić mną rzeczywistości.

- Niby dlaczego? Wolę to, co jest tutaj – rzucił lekceważąco. Harry spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie.

- I w tym właśnie leży cały problem. Jesteś żywy, nie powinieneś tutaj być. I nie zaczynaj znów z tym całym „nie dotyczą mnie ograniczenia", bo dotyczą one twojego ciała, co jest powodem, dla którego odwiedzanie mnie tutaj niesie za sobą niebezpieczeństwo zabicia cię w momencie, gdybyś robił to zbyt często. Miejsce dla duszy jest przeznaczone dla dusz, podświadomości, nie powinieneś móc tutaj przychodzić. Możesz zostać tu uwięziony, rozumiesz, Tom? Uwięziony w nicości.

- Z tobą.

- Ze mną. – Harry przełknął ślinę, odwracając wzrok, wyglądając nagle na niezwykle zmęczonego. – Tyle, że ja istnieję również poza tym miejscem.

- Nie, nie istniejesz. Istnieje jakiś Gryfoński bachor.

- Byłem Gryfońskim bachorem, kiedy po raz pierwszy mnie spotkałeś, stałem się Harrisonem Evansem pod wpływem twojej obecności. Wcześniej byłem taki, jak on, po prostu bardziej nieszczęśliwy.

- Właśnie, byłeś bardziej podobny do mnie. On… nie jest. Jest zbyt niewinny.

- Jest nieśmiertelny, sprawiłeś, że jest nieśmiertelny, jestem pewien, że świat nie da mu na zawsze pozostać nieskalanym. Powinieneś pozwolić mu być niewinnym, kiedy jeszcze może taki być, cieszyć się jego szczęściem.

- Cieszyć się jego szczęściem? – wyszeptał szorstko. – Nie mogę nawet znieść bycia w towarzystwie tego dzieciaka!

Czuł się wtedy, jakby ktoś dźgał go w brzuch, wielokrotnie, i każda rana zainfekowana była wspomnieniami oraz szyderstwem z tego, jak wielką poniósł klęskę.

- No cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że z powodu mojej duszy nie zamierzasz pozwolić mu umrzeć, w pewnym sensie jesteś zmuszony do tego, aby nauczyć się go tolerować – stwierdził Harry. – A może po prostu będziesz ignorować go przez wieczność?

- Mniej więcej.

- _Tom!_ – warknął Harry. Spojrzał na niego chłodno, bezlitośnie. Niewzruszony Horkruks odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. – Słuchaj, możesz zatem zrobić to da mnie? Będzie potrzebował kogoś, kto pomoże mu pogodzić się z nieśmiertelnością. Przynajmniej tyle jesteś mu winien.

- Nic mu nie jestem winien. Poza tym, nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

- Spróbuj, dla mnie. Dla _siebie_! Mówię serio, znów zaczynasz spędzać tu zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu. Rozchorujesz się przez to. To nie jest dobre. Jestem…

- Wiem, kim jesteś, kochanie, stworzyłem cię – przerwał mu gwałtownie, zanim Harry mógłby zacząć. Wiedział doskonale, czym był horkruks, jakie miał ograniczenia i mocne strony.

- Spójrz na mnie, Tom – wyszeptał Harry, chwytając go za szczękę, wymuszając kontakt wzrokowy. – Po prostu spójrz, a nie tylko wspominaj przeszłość.

Posłusznie przeskanował go swoim wzorkiem, po czym z powrotem skupił się na oczach, które były teraz czerwone. Wysłał wiązkę energii, która zmusiła je do ponownego zmienienia koloru na zielony i Harry westchnął.

- Nie możesz żyć w swojej głowie, Tom, stworzyć świata tylko dla nas dwóch, żyć w zaprzeczeniu tego, co się wydarzyło tylko dlatego, że mnie tutaj masz… Naprawdę niczego nie daje pogrążanie się w marzeniach i zapomnienie o życiu.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie cytujesz Dumbledore'a, skarbie, bo to wstrętne.

Harry cofnął się od niego, natychmiast blaknąc nieco z powodu braku kontaktu, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco, widmowe łzy spływały mu po policzkach, był pełen frustracji i smutku.

- Nie jestem prawdziwy, Tom. Jestem tylko małym kawałkiem duszy, który stworzyłeś, jak Dziennik. Jestem taki, ponieważ tego właśnie chcesz. Kiedy ciebie nie ma, jestem niczym.

- Jak romantycznie.

Harry nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale również wydawał się zdawać sprawę z tego, że do niczego tym nie dojdzie. Nigdy mu się to nie udawało, a zawsze przynajmniej raz na tydzień prowadzili jakąś odmianę tej rozmowy.

- Po prostu daj mu szansę, to wszystko, o co proszę. Wiem, że nie jest mną, ale wyglądasz dzisiaj na bardziej żywego niż widziałem cię od lat.

Tom nie raczył na to odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Harry zbladł, kiedy standardowa, ministerska sowa upuściła przed nim ciężki, elegancki list.

To przypomniało mu wspomnienie, w którym inny-Harry dostał list od Voldemorta. To było trochę podobne. Otworzył się przed nim, Riddle oczywiście domyślił się, że sam z siebie nie okaże nim zainteresowania.

_Musimy __porozmawiać._

_Podczas __następnej __wizyty __w __Hogsmeade __pojaw __się __na __skraju __wioski. __Jeśli __tego __nie __zrobisz, __znajdę __cię, __jestem __pewien, __że__ „__pamiętasz__" __co __to __znaczy._

_Tom __Riddle._

- To od tego Toma Riddle'a? – nadszedł do niego z naprzeciwka podniecony głos. – Wiesz, że on podobno…

Harry miał najdziwniejsze poczucie déjà vu.

Cholerny Los.

* * *

* przypominając; istnieje 5 faz smutku: zaprzeczenie, złość, targowanie się, depresja, akceptacja.


	9. A: Logicznie wytłumaczalne

Poprzednia miniaturka wzbudziła u was wiele emocji, z czego osobiście bardzo się cieszę. Miło mi również, że przelaliście je na klawiaturę i wrzuciliście w formie komentarza, który mogłam później z taką przyjemnością przeczytać. Było to absolutnie wspaniałe!

**MadWoman98**, no cóż, cieszę się, że miniaturka tak bardzo ci się podobała :). Nie mam pojęcia, do czego doszły twoje rozmyślenia nad dalszymi losami chłopaków, ale nie wątpię, że były szalenie ciekawe. I zgadzam się, dzięki Harry'emu Tom dowiedział się, jak to jest nie być samotnym. Właściwie miał tylko jego. Czy takie miniaturki jeszcze są - nie wiem. Nie wiem, jak poszczególne historie wpłyną na odbiorców. Ta jednak z pewnością była strasznie, strasznie emocjonalna. **Himitsu**, cieszę się, że dedykacja ci się spodobała - z pewnością się należy :). No cóż - reszta komentarza nie do mnie, więc się na jej temat nie wypowiadam ;). **Shirru**, miło mi słyszeć, że ci się podobało :). Nie chcę się wypowiadać na temat tego, które zakończenie uważam za najcudowniejsze, każdy sam musi wybrać to, które pasuje mu najlepiej, po prostu cieszę się, że ta alternatywa tak przypadła ci do gustu :). **Tina**, plan Harry'ego zawsze zakładał skończenie z mentalnością dzieciaka - był to jego ogromny minus, który nie pozwalał Tomowi na ego zaakceptowanie. Gdyby nie to, myślę, że obaj postanowiliby podążyć za tym planem (co się, właściwie, stało w rzeczywistości, bo Tomowi (Lunie?) udało się znaleźć sposób na zapobiegnięcie rozerwania umysłu Pottera). Wspomniałaś o łzach i... cóż, czuję się zaszczycona. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy Harry aby na pewno był szczęśliwszy w tej wersji. Ale o tym można by dyskutować bardzo dużo :). Co do połączenia horkruksa i Harry'ego - mogę tylko zgadywać, snuć przypuszczenia, ale myślę, że nie zmieniłoby to zbyt wiele. Nowy-Harry miał wspomnienia innego-Harry'ego. Osobowość natomiast to coś, co kształtuje się wraz z doświadczeniem życiowym, więc myślę... myślę, że nie zmieniłoby to zbyt wiele. Tylko Harry mógłby być bardziej nieszczęśliwy - mając w sobie dwie różne osobowości. Poza tym Tom... Tom naciskałby na niego. Próbował wydobyć innego-Harry'ego. I tak, masz rację, mogli wytrwać tylko przy połączeniu sił, kompromisie (nawet, kiedy był on wymyślony na ostatni moment ;)). Dziękuję z całego serca za twój komentarz :). **elain679**, no cóż, oryginał był z pewnością bardziej optymistyczny :). Zgadzam się, że Dumbledore zupełnie przegiął w tej alternatywnie, zwłaszcza, że Tom był w takiej a nie innej sytuacji emocjonalnej. Ukrywający (i pękający) człowiek cierpiący to rzeczywiście bardzo ciekawe zjawisko, bardzo emocjonalne. A tutaj mieliśmy jeszcze Toma, który zazwyczaj starał się nie mieć z emocjami nic wspólnego ^^. Nie mogę też się nie zgodzić, że Tom miał z Harrym-horkuksem zupełnie inną relację. Trochę bardziej... intymną? Harry był jedynym, co trzymało go przy zmysłach. Co do Lestrange'a w "Ulubieńcu" - został odesłany wraz z sobowtórami innych Ślizgonów do przeszłości. Jako jedyny nie pozostał z chłopakami. I nie masz co przepraszać za rozpisanie - czytanie twojego komentarza było czystą przyjemnością :). **Frigus**, taak, ja też takim właśnie jestem czytelnikiem. A potem dzieje się w fabule jakieś "BUM" i już nie mogę wytrzymać, więc komentuję ;). Ale cieszę się, bardzo, że ci się ta miniaturka podobała. A dlaczego Tom pozostał - mogę tylko przypuszczać. Myślę, że mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z horkruksem Harry'ego, który miał w głowie. Bo jak by on zareagował na tak wielkie przemierzenie czasu i zniszczenie rzeczywistości, w której żył nowy-Harry? Jeżeli Tom chciał, by ta rzeczywistość istniała, musiałby stać się Voldemortem. A podejrzewam, że horkruks-Harry w jego głowie nie za bardzo chciał mu na to pozwolić. Ale to tylko przypuszczenie, prawda może być zupełnie inna :). No i, jak wspomniałaś, wciąż miał nadzieję, że uda mu się "uleczyć" Harry'ego. a twoje porównanie wchodzenia w umysł do przeglądania zdjęć było niesamowicie trafne! Tom jest, no cóż, człowiekiem. Mimo wszystko. A Harry był czynnikiem, który całkowicie opanował jego życie. Wcale, wcale mu się nie dziwię, że właśnie tak zareagował. Ciąg dalszy, niestety, nie istnieje. Co do postawienia wyzwania The Fictionist - pod odpowiedziami na wszystkie komentarze napisałam coś na ten temat, aby nie musieć kilka razy powtarzać tego samego :). **Kraken**, oczywiście, że to przeczytałyśmy! Jeszcze masz wątpliwości (i ja wiem, że Himi już odpowiedziała na twój komentarz i pewnie część z tego, co powiem, będzie pokrywać się z jej słowami, ale musisz mi to wybaczyć) ;). Przecinki, błędy, wszystko darujemy. Uwierz, że za bardzo cieszymy się na ten komentarz, aby mogło nam to przeszkadzać. Co do bezradności Toma - Riddle jest przede wszystkim ludzki. właśnie stracił coś, co stanowiło ogromną część jego życia. Co właściwie nadawało mu sens, co sprawiało, że był tym, kim był. Jego bezradność jest absolutnie zrozumiała. Co do tego, czy Tom jest Mary Sue... chyba nie. Tom dokonał złych wyborów, których konsekwencje były opłakane (horkruks Harry'ego). Ma również wiele wad - jest psychopatą, egoistą, zaborczy, gwałtowny, nie potrafi okazywać uczuć, łamie wszystko, co wpadnie mu w ręce, uparty, nie potrafi dostrzec, że może się mylić, nie uznaje czegoś takiego jak moralność i wiele, wiele innych. Tom doskonale udaje kogoś idealnego, poza tym jest geniuszem, ale jeżeli lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, można dostrzec to, co na początku ukrywa pod swoimi maskami (i to nie tylko przed Harrym, ślizgonami czy światem. Również przed nami, czytelnikami). Niestety też muszę ostro zaprotestować ze zgadzaniem się z Dumbledore'em. Jego zachowanie było zbyt okrutne, abym mogła to zrobić... Co do wspomnień, które można by dać nowemu-Harry'emu - on je ma. To jednak nie czyni z niego starego-Harry'ego. Co do relacji między cieniem a Tomem - myślę, że przeszła na zupełnie nowy poziom. Zdecydowanie bardziej intymny. **Star1012**, ja też bardzo współczuję Harry'emu - zwłaszcza, że Tom właściwie zna go już całkowicie. I ma wielkie wymagania. Co do wieku, to, no cóż, zakładałabym poknocenie dat w fazie produkcji. Myślę, że to po prostu błąd, o którym nikt wcześniej nie pomyślał (brawo za zauważenie!). **Evolution**, bardzo się cieszę, że aż tak bardzo niesamowicie spodobała ci się poprzednia miniaturka :). Rozumiem, co masz na myśli, kiedy mówisz, że to zakończenie doskonale ci pasuje. Czasami te tragedie są właśnie najlepsze, najbardziej zapadające w pamięć. Właściwie mogłabym się tylko podpisywać pod każdym twoim słowem, bo naprawdę wszystkie moje myśli właściwie doskonale wyraziłaś w swoim komentarzu. Bo Tom tak naprawdę nigdy nie pogodziłby się ze stratą Harry'ego i wiecznie szukał rozwiązania, które przywróciłoby jego przyjaciela. To tragiczne. Co do mojej wiedzy na temat różnych wydarzeń - no cóż, tłumaczenie "Ulubieńca" ze świadomością wielu, naprawdę wielu aspektów było niezapomnianym przeżyciem. Dlatego zachęcam wszystkich do zapoznania się z UL-em po przeczytaniu jeszcze raz. Bo wtedy dostrzega się takie drobniutkie szczegóły, które wcześniej były wspomniane, zasugerowane, a na które nie zwracało się uwagi. Pewnie nie zdziwi cię, że zupełnie zgadzam się również z twoimi słowami o Albusie. Był okrutny. I jak tak teraz wspomniałaś o liście, to pomyślałam, że rzeczywiście wspaniale byłoby, gdyby się pojawił. Chociaż zastanawiam się, czy Tom w ogóle zdecydowałby się na przeczytanie go w całości. Co do nawiązania kontaktu z innym Harrym - obaj mają przed sobą wieczność. Dosłownie. Dlatego horkruks-Harry w głowie Toma miał rację. Prędzej czy później musieli się na siebie natknąć. Za długość komentarza nie przepraszaj, bo był przecudowny :). **Evelyn798**, ja też należę raczej do tych cichych czytelników, niezbyt często coś komentuję, zatem doskonale cię rozumiem. I tym bardziej dziękuję za komentarz :). Powiem, że rozumiem twoje emocje względem tej miniaturki. Z pewnością wywołuje ona różne reakcje. I czy to zabrzmi okropnie, jeżeli stwierdzę, że cieszę się, że płakałaś? Że udało się tą miniaturką wywołać tak wielkie emocje? Jeżeli tak, to przepraszam, po prostu... zawsze jestem tak absolutnie zaszczycona, kiedy kogoś tak bardzo wzrusza tekst, który tłumaczę... **AyoAdanna**, cieszę się, że miniaturka ci się podobała :). I nie, nie ma ciągu dalszego, niestety. Trzeba liczyć na własną wyobraźnię :). **Mangha**, no cóż, miło mi słyszeć, że alternatywa ci się podobała :). I że udało się dzięki niej wywołać tak wielkie emocje. Taa, też mam problem z przywiązywaniem się do postaci fikcyjnych, to okropne...

Kilka osób wyraziło chęć przeczytania kontynuacji. Istnieje możliwość napisania do The Fictionist. Kiedyś przyjmowała od czytelników tzw. wyzwania i można byłoby się jej zapytać, czy dalej to robi. To się zresztą nie tyczy tylko kontynuacji poprzedniej miniaturki, ale ogólnie jakiejkolwiek sytuacji, w jakiej chcielibyście postawić chłopaków. Jeżeli jesteście chętni, można do niej z takim pytaniem napisać. Mogę zrobić to ja, ale może również zrobić to ktoś z was - nie wątpię, że byłoby jej niesamowicie miło, gdyby skontaktował się z nią z taką prośbą ktoś, kto nie tylko jest tłumaczem jej tekstów, ale po prostu ich czytelnikiem :). Wybór zależy jednak od was, mi jest całkowicie wszystko jedno i jak zadecydujecie (jeżeli w ogóle jesteście czymś takim jeszcze zainteresowani) tam możemy zrobić :).

Poniższą miniaturkę betowała przecudowna **Himitsu**.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ostrzeżenia:** **Slash! Slash! Slash! ****Slash!** (a jeżeli ktoś jeszcze tego ostrzeżenia nie zauważył, to naprawdę nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę zrobić, aby odstraszyć wszystkich przeciwników relacji męsko-męskich…) - aczkolwiek lekki i niegraficzny. Myślę, że warto zaznaczyć również, iż jest to pierwszy taki tekst, jaki tłumaczę – zatem może boleć przy odbiorze**.**

* * *

**Wybraniec Przeznaczenia**

**Alternatywa 3**

(Slash. Akcja dzieje się kilka lat po wydarzeniach w „Ulubieńcu".)

**Logicznie wytłumaczalne**

- Jeśli teraz z nim wyjdziesz, między nami koniec! – zawołała Jessica, która była jego dziewczyną od sześciu miesięcy, wstając od stołu, cała zaczerwieniona. Wszyscy w kawiarni odwrócili się i zaczęli na nich gapić, i, nie po raz pierwszy, Harry chciałby nie być taki sławny.

- Jess… - zaczął bezradnie.

- Przepraszam, Harry! – wrzasnęła, zanim ściszyła lekko głos, łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. – Przepraszam… ale nie mogę tego zrobić, to trzeci raz _z rzędu_, kiedy _on_ potrzebuje cię z powodu jakiejś sytuacji kryzysowej, a my jesteśmy na randce. Po prostu… nie chcę cały czas zajmować drugiego miejsca, być którymś z twoich najmniej ważnych priorytetów, jestem twoją dziewczyną!

Harry spojrzał na stół, zaciskając pięści, wiedząc, że powinien się tego spodziewać.

Tak było zawsze, gdy próbował spotykać się z jakąś dziewczyną – kiedy rzeczywiście udało mu się znaleźć dziewczynę, która chciałaby się z nim umawiać, a nie myślała, że jest gejem i nie robiła tego tylko po to, by wykorzystać jego sławę do własnych celów.

Nie był dobrym chłopakiem, wiedział o tym, i wiedział, że wszystkie zasługiwały na facetów, którzy mogliby poświęcać się im w stu procentach, nie musząc martwić się o sprawy kraju… albo przynajmniej nie martwić o radzenie sobie z Tomem.

Westchnął ciężko.

To Tom był powtarzającym się elementem w każdym jego rozpadającym się związku, niekiedy ze względu na fakt, że jego dziewczyny czuły się jak „koło zapasowe", innym razem dlatego, że dziedzic Slytherina je wystraszył lub stracił przy nich cierpliwość i powiedział coś prywatnego lub zjadliwego.

Przeważnie jednak, z tego, co udało mu się dowiedzieć, czuły się mniej ważne niż jego „związek" z młodym Czarnym Panem. Chociaż czasami, dokładnie tak jak Emily, uważały, że w ogóle nie znajdują się na liście ważnych dla niego rzeczy. Absolutnie mu się to nie podobało.

Od tamtego czasu, zakazał Tomowi odpowiadania swoim dziewczynom szczerze na takie pytania jak „dlaczego mnie nie lubisz?", „co ci się we mnie nie podoba?" lub jakiekolwiek inne ich warianty, bo Tom dosłownie wyliczał wtedy każdą wadę, jaką w nich zauważył, dopóki nie wybuchły płaczem.

Uch, to był jakiś koszmar. W końcu umrze w samotności lub coś równie żałosnego. Może lepiej kupi sobie kota…

- Okej – oświadczył tak spokojnie, jak tylko był w stanie, rozpaczliwie starając się nie spoglądać pytająco na dziedzica Slytherina, który zatrzymał się w drzwiach kawiarni.

To był kolejny kryzys polityczny w ich kampanii – prawdziwy kryzys, szybko położył kres zachowaniu, kiedy Tom po prostu mówił mu, że pojawił się jakiś problem, z którym następnie tajemniczo dawał sobie radę, zanim sam dotarłby na miejsce, lub który okazywał się być zupełnie inny niż wcześniej go informowano - i, jak wywnioskował po tym, co szybko powiedział mu Tom, związany był jakoś z traktatami likantropicznymi.

- Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

Wpatrywała się w niego oburzona i zdał sobie sprawę, iż prawdopodobnie oczekiwała, że bardziej będzie o to wszystko walczył… nie żeby miał czas.

Rzucił na stół pieniądze na zapłacenie rachunku za posiłek i taksówkę, która zabierze ją do domu, pocałował ją w policzek i wyszedł.

Tom zrównał się z nim krokiem, a nastrój Pottera stał się bardziej ponury.

- Harry… - zaczął chłopiec.

- Weź lepiej, do cholery, tego nie komentuj – mruknął, całkowicie przygnębiony. Tom zamilkł, ale Harry czuł, że przyglądają się mu jego irytujące, ciemne oczy.

- Wszystko w porządku? Czy powinienem może wysłać któregoś z tych biurowych sługusów po lody lub coś w tym stylu?

- Po prostu DAJ MI SPOKÓJ! – Odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza, patrząc na niego ostro. – No naprawdę, której części „weź lepiej, do cholery, tego _nie_ komentuj" nie rozumiesz?

Tom uniósł brwi, ale, na szczęście, zamilkł.

Nastój Harry'ego natychmiast jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył, poczuł rozdrażnienie i wściekłość, nie wiedząc przy okazji, co było tego powodem. Cisza ciągnęła się profesjonalnie przez większość następnych trzech dni i po ponad dwudziestu intensywnych godzinach spotkań i konferencji kryzys w końcu został zażegnany.

Niczego innego tak bardzo nie pragnął, jak padnięcia na swoje łóżko z filiżanką herbaty lub po prostu pójścia do baru, w którym mógłby zapomnieć, że został odrzucony.

_Znowu._

Był w połowie drogi, wzdychając z ulgą, że skończył już pracę jak na ten dzień (albo przynajmniej, że był w stanie wyjść, nie martwiąc się o to, że naród imploduje, w końcu zawsze było coś, czym mógł się zająć), kiedy Esmeranna, jego osobista asystentka, zbliżyła się do niego z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Miał ochotę zawyć.

- O co chodzi tym razem? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Przykro mi – wyszeptała, nieśmiało podając mu egzemplarz „Czarownicy".

_Złamane serce Harry'ego – Wolny Zbawiciel_

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w artykuł, przeklinając w myślach.

- Chwila – zawołał przez biuro Abraxas, spoglądając na niego. – Zerwałeś z Jess? _Kiedy_? Co się stało?

Harry zgniótł papier w dłoni, przeklinając pod nosem.

- Możesz zająć się jakoś naprawieniem szkód? Czy Jess…? – Gula zacisnęła się mu w gardle. Miał już wcześniej dziewczyny, które po złym zerwaniu udały się do prasy. Esmeranna pokręciła ze współczuciem głową.

- Nie, jej przyjaciel, tak sądzę. Jeśli tylko rozkażesz, prawnicy gotowi są pozwać ją za zniesławienie, powinieneś mieć jednak mocne argumenty przemawiające za…

- Nie – uciął krótko, pocierając twarz, zmęczony. – Nie, w porządku. To tylko by wszystko jeszcze bardziej rozdmuchało. Za jakiś tydzień ludzie powinni o tym zapomnieć. Zwykle tak jest… Czy muszę zrobić coś jeszcze?

- Przespać się – odpowiedziała cicho. – I przyjść jutro na to spotkanie z Feyem, a później Yorkem.

- Dobra, dzięki – mruknął, zbierając dokumenty z biurka, wpisując to do swojego przepełnionego, zatłoczonego, samoaktualizującego się plannera (dzięki, Hermiono! Ta dziewczyna wymyśliła je dla niego i Toma, kiedy tylko zobaczyła, jak zapchane były ich poprzednie) i wyszedł z biura, wywołując niezręczną ciszę wszędzie, gdzie się pojawił.

* * *

Tom nalał sobie filiżankę kawy, przechadzając się następnego ranka po kuchni mieszkania, które dzielił z Harrym.

Początkowo mieszkali w osobnych domach, w końcu całkowicie było ich na to stać z powodu tego całego ich prestiżu „pogromców Voldemorta" i wielu innych czynników, ale okazało się to uciążliwe.

Zbyt wiele czasu spędzali razem, pracując do późna i czasem nawet do samego rana nad różnymi projektami lub częściami swojej kampanii, zatem oddzielne mieszkanie wydawało się… bez sensu. W końcu skończyli na mieszkaniu w jednym domu, co jakiś tydzień zawsze sprzeczając się, do kogo on właściwie należał.

Harry był obecnie gdzieś na górze, bez wątpienia rozpaczając nad utratą tej dziewczyny… znów zapomniał, jak miała na imię. Jessica? Tak, Jessica. Bez wątpienia dąsał się na to, że znów jest wolny, ale, no naprawdę, Tom nie rozumiał jego problemu.

Przecież i tak oczywiste było, że im się nie ułoży, zresztą z tych samych powodów, dla których nie ułożyło mu się z Sarą… i Emily… i tą całą Cho lub jakąkolwiek inną dziewczyną, z jaką Harry wiązał się przez ostatnie siedem lat. Nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, aby zapamiętać ich imiona.

Harry wybierał sobie niewłaściwie dziewczyny, które były zbyt… przeciętne, mdłe, nudne. Ładne dziewczyny, przyjazne dziewczyny. Wybierał to, co myślał, że chciał, oczekiwany ideał, a nie to, czego naprawdę potrzebował.

No jasne, Harry z pewnością naprawę lubił swoje liczne kochanki, ale to nie znaczyło, że powinny one nimi być. Bez względu na to czy Harry to przyznawał, czy nie, to było jasne jak słońce.

Brało się to z tego samego, co jego kompleks bohatera, a także jego skłonności samobójcze i wszystkie inne psychologiczne złożoności i niepewności. Z poczucia winy. Harry miał zbyt wielkie poczucie winy i, co za tym idzie, zwykle czuł się nieswojo będąc całkowicie szczęśliwym, nie czując bólu i nie cierpiąc, bo wydawało mu się, że na to nie zasługuje.

To śmieszne, ale tak właśnie było. Z drugiej strony jednak, Harry był dziwny. Wątpił też, by chłopiec był bardzo uległy.

Niemniej jednak, milutkie dziewczyny mu nie pasowały.

Tak samo jak oszukujące szumowiny, bo Harry zasługiwał na znacznie więcej i nie potrzeba było mu niewierności, która pogłębiłaby jego brak poczucia własnej wartości, bez względu na to, jak dobrze je ukrywał.

Drugim problemem był czas: Harry po prostu nie miał czasu na to, by prowadzić jakieś aktywne życie towarzyskie poza pracą i ich kampanią.

Aby Harry miał jakąkolwiek szansę na związek, to człowiek, z którym miałby się związać, musiałby być już częścią jego życia i posiadać takie same ograniczenia, aby móc je zrozumieć, a także być elastycznym, chętnym i skłonnym do radzenia sobie z nimi.

Nie był głupi, wiedział doskonale, że był jedną z niewielu osób, które naprawdę spełniały wszystkie te kryteria i zaczął zastanawiać się czy powinien poruszyć ten problem, czy nie.

Byłoby to logiczne rozwiązanie problemu.

Harry nie dąsałby się po zerwaniu, Tom nie musiałby się dzielić i tolerować jakichś innych, przypadkowych osób, a także nie musiałby przechodzić przez te wszystkie rozmowy, starając się przy okazji nie rozerwać tych niegodnych Harry'ego gardeł.

To w końcu nie tak, że pomiędzy nimi nie było chemii, a tendencja masochistyczna Harry'ego zostałaby zaspokojona przez jego sadyzm. Idealnie.

Cóż, nieidealnie, ale idealność była nudna, więc po co w ogóle miałby się nią przejmować? Ponadto, to załatwiałoby tę całą sprawę związaną z ich nieśmiertelnością i wszystkimi innymi ludźmi, którzy byli zdecydowanie śmiertelni.

To nie tak, że Harry nie był atrakcyjny. A wszyscy i tak myśleli już, że są parą.

Podniósł wzrok, gdy obiekt jego rozmyślań przywędrował do kuchni. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione i jasne było, że miał kaca. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się z dezaprobatą. Więcej niedogodności – Harry zawsze po zerwaniu był tak strasznie irytujący.

- Wiesz co? – zapytał Harry, nie witając się z nim. – Jestem zaręczony!

Prawie wypluł to, co właśnie pił.

* * *

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że jesteś zaręczony? – zapytał Tom, wychodząc za nim z kuchni (wszedł do niej tylko po to, aby ogłosić tą wiadomość i wziąć z lodówki lekarstwo na kaca).

- Cóż, zazwyczaj mówi się tak, kiedy dwie osoby zgodziły się na wzięcie ze sobą ślubu – odparł nonszalancko.

Teraz, kiedy odzyskał jasność umysłu, zaczął zastanawiać się czy poinformowanie o tym Toma było dobrym pomysłem. Wiedział, że to było niespodziewane, bardzo niespodziewane, ale… no cóż, dostał list od Pansy Parkinson.

Podobno jej ojciec wpakował ją w aranżowane małżeństwo z byłym kapitanem w zespole quidditcha, Marcusem Flintem. Nawet on wiedział, że Flint znany był z brutalnej mizogini*, Pansy w takim związku zostałaby zmiażdżona i zniszczona, kiedy ten podobny do trolla chłopak zażądałby od niej, by była jedynie „idealną", potulną żoną, jakiej chciał i niczym innym. Pansy natomiast, będąc niewątpliwie niezbyt urokliwą i nie najbardziej zamożną czarodziejką czystej krwi, nie miała żadnych innych ofert.

Zatem on ją złożył.

Były gorsze powody do wzięcia ślubu, prawda? Poza tym, to nie tak, że musiał zachowywać się jak jej mąż lub coś z tych rzeczy. Zgodzili się.

Mogli wziąć ślub i żyć własnym życiem, ona mogła kontynuować swoją karierę, a on mógł… mieć rodzinę. Nie musiałby być sam. Jego jedynym zmartwieniem było, że ona się w kimś zakocha i że to małżeństwo mogłoby utrudnić jej podążenie za głosem serca… ale, gdyby tak było, z pewnością nie zamierzał sprzeciwiać się, aby zrobiła to, co chciała i dałby rozwód.

Nie wiedział.

To było lepsze niż samotność.

Do tego wiedziała, jaki jest, czego oczekiwać. Poza tym, aranżowane małżeństwa nigdy nie były idealne, zatem nie czułby takiej presji.

Miała również bardzo czystą krew i bardzo dobre tradycje, zatem nie rozumiał, dlaczego Tom wydawał się taki niezadowolony. Na pewno powinien się cieszyć, że Harry żeni się z kimś mającym czystą krew, prawda? Chłopiec chwycił go za ramię, mocno, uniemożliwiając mu teleportowanie się do biura.

- Wiesz, za pół godziny mam spotkanie z Feyem.

- Wiesz – powtórzył ostro Tom – większość ludzi idzie po zerwaniu do baru i znajduje sobie jakiś jednorazowy numerek, a nie poślubia pierwszą wolną osobę, jaka stanie im na drodze. Jesteś _aż tak_ zdesperowany?

Harry czuł, że wściekłość zaczyna gotować mu się w żołądku, więc wyrwał się z uścisku.

- Właściwie tak – powiedział chłodno. – Sądzę, że jestem. Później powiem ci, jak poszło spotkanie.

Obrócił się w miejscu, aby się aportować, ale Tom znów chwycił jego ramię.

- Dlaczego? To nie tak, że jesteś kimś, kto w ogóle by się z nikim nie spotykał. Na Salazara, masz tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata, nie jesteś stary i nie wypadają ci włosy z głowy, na co ten pośpiech? Tak bardzo _boisz_ się samotności i odrzucenia?

Harry skrzywił się.

- To nie o to chodzi… - zaczął ze złością.

- A co się stało z małżeństwem z miłości? Nie powinieneś być mistrzem „miłości, a nie obowiązku" i takie tam? – kontynuował zaciekle Tom.

- Czy to nie ty byłeś tym, który tak często głosił, że miłość jest przekleństwem? Żałosna? Niszczycielska? Uważasz troskę za jakiś rodzaj choroby, dlatego nie rozumiem, jaki masz z tym problem!

- A ty byłeś tym, który mówił, że nie miałeś być mną – syknął Tom. – Byłbyś nieszczęśliwy w aranżowanym małżeństwie, a to jest absurdalnie niespodziewane. – Głowa chłopca przechyliła się, a palce zacisnęły na jego szczęce, podejrzliwie obracając jego twarzą w tę i we w tę. – Ktoś podał ci eliksir miłosny?

Harry gapił się na niego.

- Nie!

- Powiedziałbyś to nawet, gdybyś był pod jego działaniem… Kim jest ta dziewczyna?

- Właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę to, jakim draniem jesteś, nie sądzę, bym zamierzał ci powiedzieć.

- Więc po co o tym wspomniałeś? – zapytał chłodno Tom, irytująco.

Harry był sfrustrowany. Dlaczego o tym wspomniał? Przypuszczał, że chciał upewnić się co do słuszności swojej decyzji, pragnął aprobaty – co w obu przypadkach było czymś, czego głupotą było szukać u Toma. Nie wiedział.

- No cóż, miałem nadzieję, że będziesz moim przyjacielem i jakoś mi pogratulujesz, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem – odparł. – Spotkanie z Feyem. Muszę iść.

Uścisk Toma pozostał mocny i chociaż mógł się mu wyszarpać, nie zrobił tego. Gdyby tak było, Tom najprawdopodobniej po prostu kontynuowały tę rozmowę w biurze, a obaj nauczyli się już, że zabieranie „domu" do „pracy" było naprawdę okropnym pomysłem. To było jak sprzeczanie się o coś ważnego na oczach społeczeństwa, po prostu nasilało się, a w stosunku do reszty świata nie mogli pozwolić sobie na sprawianie wrażenia czegokolwiek innego niż zjednoczonego frontu.

- Chciałeś, abym ci _pogratulował_? – wyszeptał ostro Tom. – Zrobię to, kiedy będę miał ci czego gratulować, bohaterze. Kim. Ona. Jest? Odwołaj to.

- Łał, naprawdę mówisz mi, że mam odwołać swoje zaręczyny… uważaj, bo zacznę zastanawiać się czy w twojej nienawiści do moich dziewczyn nie kryje się coś więcej… zaczynasz brzmieć na trochę zazdrosnego.

Ręka Toma puściła go, jakby oparzona, i Harry szybko obrócił się w miejscu, aportując do biura. Zrobił w nim zaledwie dwa kroki, kiedy obok niego rozległ się głośny trzask, a palce zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu i pasie, znów go odwracając i następnie, zanim mógłby stanąć pewnie na nogach, został popchnięty do tyłu, znów uderzając plecami o ścianę swojego domu.

Wyraz twarzy Toma zmienił się z zimnej pogardy, kpiny i niedowierzania na coś znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznego.

- Daj spokój, kochanie, chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie rozważałeś jeszcze tej możliwości? – mruknął Tom do jego ucha. – Wszyscy inni już to zrobili, wliczając w to twoje dziewczyny.

- Ja… Co?

- Zazdrość, Harry. To naprawdę pierwszy raz, kiedy taka myśl przeszła ci przez głowę? Z pewnością wystarczająco wiele razy komentowałeś już moją zaborczość, ten wniosek powinien być logiczny. W końcu już wcześniej cię przed tym ostrzegałem…

Przełknął ślinę.

- Tak, no cóż, na twoje nieszczęście nie rzucę swojego życia i zaręczyn tylko dlatego, że _ty_ nie lubisz się dzielić.

- To _jest_ nieszczęście, bo osobiście silnie nie zgadzam się z tym twierdzeniem – odparł Tom. – Odwołaj. Swoje. Zaręczyny.

- To śmieszne! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? Jak sądzę to, że posiadam jakieś życie towarzyskie, jest dla ciebie absolutnie niedogodne, co?

- Właściwie to tak – stwierdził Tom. – I także niedogodne dla ciebie… a może nie zauważyłeś, że twoje kochanki wielokrotnie porzuciły cię już przez to, że nie miałeś dla nich _czasu_?

Harry syknął wściekle.

- Pieprz się, nie jesteś ekspertem od związków, brzydzisz się samą myślą, że mógłbyś mieć coś wspólnego z randkowaniem i… i kochaniem, i…

- Może masz rację, ale chciałbym zauważyć, że jak do tej pory jestem dość dobrym ekspertem w sprawie _ciebie_.

Nastąpiła napięta, ciężka cisza, wypełniona… czymś.

- Już zdecydowałem – oświadczył chłodno – więc po prostu musisz to zaakceptować. A teraz, jeżeli nie chcesz zrujnować brytyjskich stosunków z Feyami, proponuję, byś mnie puścił.

Ręka Toma wycofała się po chwili, ale jego spojrzenie było twarde.

- Ta rozmowa się jeszcze nie skończyła.

Harry nie raczył na to odpowiedzieć.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson odwróciła się, a następnie nagle zamarła.

Tom Riddle opierał się o drzwi jej gabinetu, krzyżując ramiona, patrząc na nią zimnym jak lód spojrzeniem.

- Harry ci powiedział, prawda? – wyszeptała nerwowo.

- Nie do końca, ale domyśliłem się. Twój list leżał na jego łóżku.

Przeszukał rzeczy Harry'ego? Nie ulega wątpliwości, że bez jego zgody. Nie mogła powiedzieć, by była zaskoczona, chociaż myślała, że jej… narzeczony otoczy swój pokój lepszymi barierami.

Z drugiej strony jednak, Tom był bardzo dobry w łamaniu zabezpieczeń.

I w rzucaniu klątw torturujących.

Zaschło jej w ustach.

- Nie zmusiłam go do tego – wymamrotała, całkowicie pewna, że konieczne było, by go o tym zapewniła. Ledwie wymruczał jakąś odpowiedź, wchodząc głębiej do pomieszczenia, badając je, palcami przejeżdżając po powierzchni biurka. – Sam to zaproponował, z powodu…

- Z powodu reputacji Flinta – zakończył krótko jej Pan. – I swojego pieprzonego kompleksu bohatera… A ty… no cóż, po prostu nie mogłaś się nie zgodzić, prawda? Niestety to już drugi raz, kiedy rozgniewałaś mnie, próbując się do niego zbliżyć… Rozumiem, że nie jesteś obdarzona nadzwyczajną inteligencją lub choćby przytomnością umysłu, ale czy naprawdę nie pojmujesz, że on jest _mój_?

- Harry nie pozwoli ci mnie skrzywdzić – powiedziała szybko. – I będzie wiedział, że to ty.

Jego usta wykręciły się z wdziękiem.

- Nie jestem tu, aby cię zabić lub torturować – oświadczył jedwabiście. – Robisz to, aby uniknąć tyranii swojego poprzedniego, aranżowanego małżeństwa, mam rację?

- Tak – wyszeptała, upokarzająco musząc przed tym odchrząknąć.

Nigdy wcześniej właściwie nie była sama w pokoju z tym młodym Czarnym Panem, nigdy nie skupiała wyłącznie na sobie całej jego uwagi. To było przerażające, ekscytujące, ale tak czy inaczej nie pomagało jej zebrać myśli.

- Zagwarantuję ci wolność, jeśli zerwiesz te zaręczyny – stwierdził. – Na stałe. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz zbliżać się do niego w taki sposób. Nikt się też o tym nie dowie.

- A ty nie będziesz szukać potem zemsty? – zapytała z niepokojem, właściwie nawet nie wiedząc, skąd wzięła się w niej odwaga, aby się o to targować, a nie natychmiast ulec pod tym lodowatym spojrzeniem.

Po chwili skinął w potwierdzeniu głową.

- Uznaj to za umowę. Natychmiast zerwiesz te zaręczyny.

Nagle pomyślała o Harrym. Znienawidzi ją za zrobienie tego, a był taki miły i czarujący, i jeszcze, i jeszcze…

- A co, jeśli się nie zgodzę? – zapytała drżącym głosem. Spojrzał na nią, a na jego przystojnej twarzy nie widniało absolutnie żadne współczucie lub jakakolwiek inna emocja.

- Zniszczę cię bez względu na to, co będzie o tym myślał.

Jego wyraz twarzy ostrzegał ją, by go dalej nie kwestionowała i gdyby była odważniejsza, naciskałaby bardziej i powiedziała mu, że to niesprawiedliwie, iż skazuje Harry'ego na samotność, zapytała, czy sam ma jakieś plany związane z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Nie była jednak odważna.

- Akceptuję to – oznajmiła, czując mdłości i pustkę, zsuwając pierścionek ze swojego palca. – Oddasz mu to?

Bez słowa wyciągnął rękę i wyszedł równie gwałtownie, co przyszedł.

Osunęła się na podłogę, nie mogąc przestać się trząść, zastanawiając się, jak blisko otarła się o śmierć.

* * *

Harry wpadł do biura Toma, ledwie mając na tyle przytomności umysłu, aby w niepohamowanej wściekłości zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi.

- Co jest, _do diabła_, z tobą nie tak? – warknął, rzucając pierścionek zaręczynowy na dzielące ich biurko.

Mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Łał. Tom spokojnie się mu przyglądał.

- Chyba naprawdę nie myślałeś, że po prostu stanę z boku i pozwolę ci się ożenić, w pełni świadomy tego, że to sprawi, iż będziesz nieszczęśliwy, co?

- To nie ty powinieneś o tym decydować! – splunął. – Już jestem nieszczęśliwy.

- Nie, czujesz się odrzucony, bo ta suka z tobą zerwała, to wielka różnica.

- Jess nie jest suką – warknął. – Na Salazara…

- To bez znaczenia – rzucił lekceważąco Tom. – Poza tym, nie ma potrzeby, byś pakował się w aranżowane małżeństwo tylko dlatego, że nie jesteś pewny siebie i nie chcesz być samotny…

- Och, w przeciwieństwie do czego? – syknął. – Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, nie istnieje zbyt wielka ilość ludzi, którzy chcieliby mieć coś wspólnego ze mną tylko z powodu rzeczy, na które rzeczywiście sobie zasłużyłem!

W jednej chwili Tom stanął przed nim i Harry automatycznie cofnął się.

- Dlaczego jest tak – zapytał dziedzic Slytherina z nutką irytacji – że nawet po tak długim czasie wciąż nie potrafisz siebie zrozumieć?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. _Potrafił_ siebie zrozumieć – znał swoje mocne i słabe strony lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, zatem to właśnie powiedział swojemu towarzyszowi.

- Najwyraźniej nie, gdyż w przeciwnym razie dostrzegłbyś, że nie jesteś kimś, kto w ogóle nie może się z nikim spotykać i że bardzo mało prawdopodobne jest, byś skończył samotnie – odparł Tom.

- Ach tak? – Harry uniósł brwi, wciąż wkurzony. – Kto o zdrowych zmysłach by się ze _mną_ umawiał? Ciągle sprowadzam na wszystkich niebezpieczeństwo, jestem też zbyt zajęty, aby poświęcać im swój czas i uwagę, na jaką zasługują. Do tego…

- Ja bym się z tobą umawiał.

Usta Harry'ego zamknęły się i spojrzał na Toma, zanim jego oczy się zwęziły.

- Bardzo zabawne, Tom, _przysięgam_, jeśli to jeden z tych twoich cholernych eksperymentów lub gierek…

- Mówię poważnie, jeśli o to pytasz.

Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie i, zupełnie nagle, dziwacznie, czuł się, jakby jego żołądek zacisnął się w supeł, jego ręce chciały się trząść.

- Ale… ty jesteś hetero… ja jestem hetero… ja… lubię dziewczyny.

- Jeżeli zamierzasz iść dalej tą drogą, mógłbyś przynajmniej spróbować brzmieć przekonywająco – odpowiedział Tom, a następnie wzruszył ramionami. – Hetero. Homo. Aseksualny. Bi. To po prostu kolejne etykiety, Harry, i czy takie etykiety kiedykolwiek do nas pasowały? To logiczne rozwiązanie.

I nagle wszystko powróciło do niego. Logiczne, jasne. Nie był pewien, dlaczego czuł się urażony.

Po prostu… nagle naprawdę wkurzyło go, że nawet to skupiało się na logice, a nie uczuciach. Ale czego innego oczekiwał od psychopaty?

- To _logiczne_, oczywiście, powinienem się tego spodziewać – mruknął. – Po prostu wygodne, co? Cóż, dzięki, ale nie… jakbyś mógł oddać mi mój pierścionek…

- Właśnie dlatego nie powinieneś dużo pić, kochanie, następnego dnia trzeba ci wszystko szczegółowo wyjaśniać. – Tom westchnął.

W następnej sekundzie paląca, mrowiąca waga obcych ust zmiażdżyła jego własne.

Z jego umysłu natychmiast zniknęły wszelkie myśli. Palce zacisnęły się na jego włosach, szarpiąc jego głową tak, by zmieniła ona położenie w sposób, w który chciał tego drugi chłopak.

To, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, sprawiło, że zareagował.

Ugryzł mocno obce wargi i poczuł w ustach miedziany smak krwi. Tom syknął, ale Harry czuł również, że się uśmiecha, a następnie wybuchła walka o dominację.

Nie było w tym nic słodkiego lub delikatnego, ale nie było to również złe lub nienawistne. Miał mętlik w głowie.

Wszystko jakby rozżarzyło się do białości i nie mógł myśleć o niczym poza bólem i przyjemnością… i wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie, że _całuje Toma,_ i raptownie cofnął się, odpychając od siebie wyższego chłopaka.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego niebezpiecznie, wcale nie wyglądając na tak wkurzonego, językiem zlizując krew ze swoich warg, z zamyśleniem, po czym przemówił:

- Chemia i uczucie atrakcyjności również są logicznie wytłumaczalne, kochanie, to po prostu endorfiny i nauka.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu mnie całować! – wykrzyknął.

- Dlaczego? Raczej mi się to podobało… ty również nie wydajesz się mieć zbyt wiele przeciw temu.

- Ja… jesteś irytujący! _Nie_ o to chodzi!

- Zatem o co? – zapytał Tom.

- Bo ja… nie durzę się w tobie… Nie sądzę… To wszystko pochrzani! I wszyscy po prostu spojrzą na nas w stylu „łał, to wcale nie takie zaskakujące" i, taak, to wszystko pochrzani. Niszczę ludzi, kiedy jestem z nimi w związku i… - urwał, mrużąc oczy. – Czy ty się _śmiejesz?_ – syknął wściekle.

Tom machnął ręką, jak gdyby w kapitulacji, zakrywając usta dłonią. Harry skrzyżował ręce.

- To nie jest śmieszne!

- Nie, po prostu… martwisz się o niszczenie ludzi w związku, myśląc… o mnie – stwierdził Tom. – Nie uważasz, że to ironiczne? Ja niszczę ludzi. To właśnie robię. My już jesteśmy popieprzeni, właściwie nie możesz już zbytnio tego pogorszyć.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Ale… ja… ty… ja…

- Uważaj – jego towarzysz wciąż brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Mogę się wkrótce poczuć urażony.

Uniósł wzrok na te słowa, pomimo ich żartobliwości, i spróbował wziąć się w garść.

- Racja. Um. Myślę… myślę, że muszę pomyśleć.

- Elokwentne.

- Zamknij się, Tom – powiedział, przewracając oczami. Nagle zamrugał w szoku. Łał. Naprawdę nie czuł się jakoś wyjątkowo niezręcznie.

- Zmuś mnie. – Na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się uśmieszek, chłopak rzucił mu wyzwanie. Wszystko to znał i wiedział, jak sobie z tym radzić.

Po chwili wahania, podszedł i zrobił to.

Czuł się, jakby jego usta stanęły w ogniu czy coś.

Tym razem to Tom w końcu się odsunął i przez chwilę się sobie przyglądali.

- Nie myślisz już zatem o zaręczeniu się z Parkinson? – zakwestionował Tom, a jego oczy świeciły. Harry udał, że się nad tym zastanawia, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

- Czy Daphne Greengrass wciąż jest wolna? – zapytał z uśmieszkiem.

- To bez znaczenia – powiedział Tom, odwzajemniając jego niebezpieczny uśmieszek. – _Ty_ nie jesteś.

I nagle znów nie mógł oddychać.

Mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić.

* * *

* mizoginia – patologiczny wstręt, nienawiść mężczyzny do płci żeńskiej.


End file.
